Mi Reina
by Mariko Akatsuki
Summary: Una historia MikaKrul . Entren, no se arrepentirán,sino les devolvemos su dinero
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! He vuelto, y con los drabbles de Mika X Krul que había prometido en mi otro fic "4 Meses" al que por cierto los invito a pasar. No al otro "El futuro y sus secretos" que actualmente se encuentra de baja hasta nuevo aviso, lo digo por las dudas. Bueno, acá basicamente iré poniendo todas las mini-historias que se me vayan ocurriendo de esta pareja, así que no puedo decir que vaya a haber un final; el primer capítulo sera en honor al dia de San Valentín que, ya se, fue hace mil años, pero igual quería hacerlo.

Desde ya pido perdón por lo errores ortográficos que a lo mejor cometa, lo que pasa es que me viene la inspiración de golpe y entonces me olvido de todas las reglas ortográficas y comienzo a escribir casa con K o ratón con H intermedia...o a comerme lo acentos.

Y lo que ya todo el mundo sabe pero parece que es ya una tradición ponerlo: esta historia no me pertenece, salvo la fantasía de que esta pareja aparezca más, pero si no, es todo obra de Takaya Kagami.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

ESPECIAL DE SAN VALENTÍN

Había un ambiente distinto desde hace días, según notó Krul en sus cortos y poco frecuentes paseos por Sanguinem. Las niñas por alguna razón que escapaba de sus conocimientos, se encontraban más animadas que de costumbre, cuchicheaban, se sonrojaban y se callaban cada vez que alguien se acercaba a ellas, aunque muchas veces las chicas hacían ese tipo de cosas, esos días parecía haberse acentuado aún más. No es que le importase lo que hiciese el ganado, pero ese cambio en el ambiente le producía curiosidad.

Ese día había decido pasear un rato para despejarse,y a lo mejor con un poco de suerte, se topaba con Mika; aunque podría llamarlo cada vez que quería, encontrarse con él de casualidad era una linda "coincidencia" para ella, si se lo podía llamar así, porque siempre lo buscaba con la mirada cada vez que recorría la ciudad.

En su trayecto encontró justo un grupo de chicas de no más de diez años haciendo algo a lo que ella ya se había acostumbrado pero aún no lograba entender: se reían por lo bajo y se repartían notas. La curiosidad le gritaba desde el interior de su cabeza que interrumpiera la conversación de esas niñas que al parecer no habían reparado en su presencia, y les dijera que era lo que estaba pasando con todas ellas desde hacía dias.

Pero no hizo falta, una de las notas de una de las niñas se escapó de sus manos y fue a parar a los pies de Krul. La chica, espantada, se dispuso a recoger su preciado papel,pero se congeló en cuanto vió que nada menos que la reina de los vampiros lo tomaba del piso y lo comenzaba a leer.

"Felíz San Valentín, Kouta"-leyó mentalmente Krul. ¿San Valentín? Si mal no recordaba, esa era una fecha que los humanos festejaban, pero nunca le había interesado nada que tuviera que ver con esos codiciosos humanos, así que no sabía muy bien que significaba ese día.-"Pensaba regalarte chocolate, pero no pude conseguirlo, así que te hice esta carta. Eres un gran chico y quería decirte que me gustas. Espero que aceptes mis sentimientos por favor"(N/A: No se me da escribir muy bien este tipo de cosas a pesar de toda mi experiencia con animes así que escribí algo bien cliché)-eso era todo lo que decía la nota, era simple y no contaba nada transcendental, sólo era una chica confesándole a un chico ¿era por eso que todas las niñas se comportaban así? ¿Y por qué justo en estos días,acaso era por esa misteriosa fecha de "San Valentín"?

La infante aún se encontraba al lado de ella, temblando y mirando con ojos dudosos a la reina, debía estar debatiendose entre si pedirle que le devolviera la carta o simplemente irse. Krul decidió darle el gusto y devolverle su papel con expresión neutra. La chica rápidamente agradeció y se fue a reunirse nuevamente con sus amigas.

Se alejó de ellas y continuó su paseo, ahora con miles de pensamientos en su mente. Quería, sobre todo, saber que significaba el San Valentín para los humanos, y sabía muy bien a quién preguntarle.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

-¿San...Valentín?-preguntó el rubio,sentado en su habitual silla frente al trono en el que se sentaba ella, como si no hubiese escuchado bien la pregunta. Como era usual, había sido convocado por la reina; y había pensado que lo había llamado para una misión o lo que era más habitual todavía, llamarlo solamente para verlo. Pero esa pregunta lo tomó desprevenido.

-Así es Mika. Desde hace días que notó un ambiente raro en las niñas, y hoy, justamente, una nota de las que ellas se repartían para leerlas entre sí ha caidó a mis pies, y el título de esta decía "Felíz San Valentín" ¿Qué es esa fecha para los humanos?

-Bueno...en Japón, esa fecha es cuando las chicas reparten chocolates para demostrar su cariño a personas cercanas a ellas.

-¿Personas? En la carta que yo leí sólo estaba el nombre de un chico al que ella se le confesaba...-respondió confundida la reina.-Ademas...¿Chocolates? ¿Para qué? ¿Qué simbolizan?

-Es una costumbre regalar chocolates en San Valentín, pero hay distintos tipos, algunos son de la amistad, otros para la familia, incluso para compañeros, pero también se regala uno especial generalmente hecho por la chica para demostrar su amor a un chico en particular.

-Mmm...parece que San Valentín es más complejo de lo que imaginé-meditó Krul mientras cruzaba las piernas-Y bien ¿Qué día es San Valentín?

-En una semana.

-¡¿Q-qué?!-preguntó Krul sin poder disimular su sopresa-si falta tanto ¿entonces para qué hacen esas cartas ahora?

-Quién sabe. A lo mejor aún tienen la esperanza de encontrar un poco de chocolate.

Volviendose a sentar mejor, ella le preguntó:

-¿Y son sólo las chicas las que hacen eso, los chicos no regalan nada?

-En Japón por lo menos, son las chicas las que sólo regalan chocolates en San Valentín. Pero un mes más tarde se festeja en "White Day", donde los chicos tienen que regalarles algo a la chica que les dió el chocolate.

Krul desvió su la mirada de la Mika y sin siquiera pensarlo le preguntó:

-¿Te gusta el chocolate?

Mikaela se sobresaltó.

-¿Q-qué?-preguntó confundido.

-Porque a mí si-continuó ella serena-de hecho, me encanta, diría que es lo único bueno que han hecho los humanos-volvió la mirada a él y le dedicó una sonrisa tímida y algo juguetona -pero no le digas a nadie.

-No lo diré. A mi...también me gusta, a veces comía a escondidas de los demás porque si no los muy glotones me pedían y me quedaba sin nada, pero si uno me descubría le compartía.-sonrió brevemente Mika, para a los pocos segundos bajar la cabeza y volver a su expresión parca.

Krul hubiese deseado que esa sonrisa durara un poco más, pero la atesoró. Siempre que hablaban, conversaban sobre temas que tuviera que ver con las misiones que ella le mandaba a hacer, hasta habían hablado de su odio hacia Ferid, e incluso, poco después de que él se conviertiera en vampiro, Krul le había contado sobre los vampiros para apaciguar la curiosidad del niño. Todas las veces que estaban juntos eran momentos valiosos para ella, pero le gustaba más cuando los temas de conversación eran cosas así, triviales, porque había momentos, pequeños pero que aún así valían, en los que Mika le mostraba algo de su antigua personalidad y le contaba cosas que;ella muy bien sabía; no les diría a otro vampiro. De alguna manera, la hacía sentir especial.

Pero también sabía que hablar de su familia, ahora muerta, con Mika no era muy bueno. Él a veces sonreía, pero ella bien sabía que recordarlos le producía dolor , aunque este se esforzara por mantener un rostro libre de emociones.

-Ya veo...Es todo por ahora, te llamaré si necesito algo. Puedes irte, gracias por la información.

-Entendido-contestó Mikaela, y sin más palabras abandonó la sala.

Al fin sola, Krul se dedicó a buscar por todos lados libros que hablaran sobre los chocolates, no había muchos claro y sólo hacían una corta mención en los de ciencia ficción, ya que sus gustos en libros no eran precisamente los gastronómicos. Pero lo poco que encontró le bastó para saber mínimamente como se preparaba. Pero eso no le bastaba. Nunca había tocado un sólo utensilio de cocina ¿cómo se suponía que iba a preparar chocolate así? Ademas la información dada no era muy de fiar, iba a necesitar de alguien que le consiguiera un libro de cocina y algunos utensilios, podía ser que en la cocina en la que los sirvientes preparaban la "comida" para el ganado hubiese algunos pero no confiaba demasiado, el menú del ganado no era precisamente un lujo y los vampiros no se exprimían la cabeza para prepararles de comer. Aún así, tenía que intentar.

Mientras se dirigía a la cocina y pensaba en quién pedirle que le trajera un libro culinario se detuvo. ¿Por qué hacía todo esto? Si bien era cierto que había sido cautivada por lo que el San Valentín representaba no tenía ninguna obligación de hacer chocolate. Pero sabía lo que quería: ella buscaba ver la expresión de Mika cuando le diera el chocolate, lo que simbolizaba este no importaba, si era de la amistad, compañerismo o lo que fuera no le importaba en lo más mínimo, lo único que sabía es que Mika seguramente se quedaría atónito y eso la divertía. Sonriendo internamente, Krul continúo su camino.

No fue difícil internarse en la cocina, siendo la reina, las prohibiciones no existían para ella en Sanguinem. Sorpredemente, encontró casi todo lo que buscaba. Casi. Faltaba el cacao, elemento primordial en el próposito de su viaje hasta allá. Ella no tenía, el chocolate que conseguía ya estaba hecho y era difícil de encontrar, no quería imaginarse lo que sería buscar las semillas de cacao ahora que los humanos estaban asegurandose otros cultivos más importantes para su supervivencia. Sin embargo, sabía que aún había, en el nuevo ganado que a veces buscaban para "abastecer" la ciudad, habían encontrado envolturas de golosinas y chocolates en los abrigos de los recién llegados.

Pero...¿A quién le iba a pedir que buscase un libro de cocina y cacao para ella? Mika estaba descartado, y sólo de él tenía la certeza de que no contaría nada y no haría preguntas; entonces...¿Quién? Tendría que ir ella,no quedaba más remedio, pero debía ocultarse, no le temía a esos insignificantes humanos, pero no quería tener contratiempos. La razón de su apuro era que no tenía ni idea de como se preparaba un chocolate,así que iba a tener que practicar antes para no envenanarlo (aunque dudaba de que eso lo fuera a matar).

Rebuscó en el armario de su habitación ropa que no luciera tan llamativa, lo que no resultaba tan fácil considerando sus gustos, pero sobre todo tenía que ocultar sus rasgos vampíricos. Podía ponerse anteojos de sol para cubrir sus pupilas de gato (N/A: a mi me parecen más importantes las pupilas que el color rojo de lo ojos), dejarse el cabello suelto y arreglarselo de tal manera que sus orejas tampoco se vieran y con los colmillos...bueno, mientras no abriera mucho la boca nadie los notaría. Esperaría un poco y luego entraría en acción.

El resto del día concluyó normalmente. Y el siguiente.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

El segundo día, Krul decidió actuar. Con un vestido loli hasta las rodillas color salmón y negro (N/A: Dejen volar su imaginación), el cabello suelto y con los anteojos de sol. Había logrado escabullirse sin que nadie lo notara, había llamado a Mika antes de irse para que no se extrañase de no tener su acostumbrado llamado a la sala, en el caso de que estuviese ausente mucho tiempo.

Encontró fácilmente un libro de cocina pero a pesar de que recorrió un montón de tiendas pero no lograba encontrar semillas de cacao por ningún lado, los chocolates en su mayoría ya estaban hechos y tampoco eran muy variados a pesar de que San Valentín ya estaba cerca; seguramente los humanos habían usado sus fuentes de dinero para otras cosas más importantes. Ahora que estaba fuera de Sanguinem, bien podría hacer su propio reporte sobre los humanos y sus actividades; pero no era algo que ahora le importase mucho, además, ya tenía a sus propias vampiros que iban de reconocimiento a las demas ciudades.

Suspiró frustrada, ¡¿Dónde demonios había cacao?! ¡LOS HUMANOS NO SERVÍAN PARA NADA! Estuvo tentada de destrozar una pared que había a su lado a causa de la ira que la carcomía por dentro pero se detuvo, no debía llamar la atención de nadie o ahí si que su plan se iría a pique. Tragándose la impotencia, siguió recorriendo un rato más; hasta encontrarse con algo que la dejó boca abierta: ¡Allí había una tienda de chocolates!¡E incluso vendían semillas de cacao! Lentamente, como si de un sueño se tratase, caminó hasta la tienda, entró y compró rápidamente las semillas; compró mucho más de lo que marcaba la receta de su nuevo libro, iba a usar una gran parte para prácticar sus inexistentes "habilidades culinarias". Prácticamente compró una cantidad sorprendente, pero por suerte el vendedor no parecía querer hablar y no hizo preguntas. (N/A: Ya saben, el típico vendedor con cara de c**o que prácticamente te tira lo que compraste para que te vayas lo antes posible).

Ocultó el cacao, los anteojos y el libro en la capa de su vestido mientras lo agarraba con su brazo. Fue algo difícil pero lo consiguió. No consideró necesario ocultarse para que nadie viese su llegada, ya había logrado su cometido y podía salir si quería. En el camino se encontró con Mika y ambos se sobresaltaron, aunque como era lógico, ninguno lo demostró mucho. Pero no duró mucho, ya que Krul lo pasó y continuó su camino hasta su habitación.

-¿Adonde te fuiste vestida así?-preguntó Mika a sus espaldas. Era raro que ella saliera de Sanguinem y sobre todo que no estuviese vestida con su habitual vestido loli gótico.

-A tomar aire-respondió simplemente sin detenerse.

-¿Vestida así?

-Tenía algo que hacer-respondió deteniendose y enfrentándolo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Ella suspiró divertida.

-¿Ahora te preocupas por mí?-le dijo burlonamente.

Mikaela no encontró nada que decir, por lo que Krul se dió la vuelta y siguió caminando, sintiendo la mirada de él clavada en su espalda.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Los siguientes días no fueron muy significativos para Mika, solamente se dedicaba a caminar por la ciudad y a ver el comportamiento de las niñas que ahora se había hecho más fuerte y evidente. Las cosas no habían cambiado, todo seguía igual, sus tareas, las burlas que Ferid le hacía y a las que él estaba acostumbrado a ignorar, los vanos intentos de Lacus de hablar con él y las llamadas habituales de Krul. Pero era sobre todo lo último lo que más le inquietaba. Si bien era cierto que no siempre hablaban y sólo se limitaban a mirarse por un tiempo largo, ahora sentía el silencio más pesado. Habían hablado, pero poco, y generalmente Krul lo mandaba a irse en menos de una hora, algo que hasta ahora nunca había pasado; incluso cuando sólo se miraban parecía que ella no estaba realmente con él, como si su mente estuviese perdida en otro lado. Sin saber porque, eso le provocaba una molestia al rubio, le molestaba el hecho de que no le prestase mucha atención cuando estaban juntos y le contestara vagamente. Por culpa de eso, ahora se mostraba aún más huraño con los demás.

Ese día le tocaba hacer de guardia en la habitación de Krul y eso le recordaba aún más su frustación, decidió pensar en otra cosa para distraerse hasta que el ruido de una explosión dentro de la habitación de ella interrumpió su intento.

-¡Krul!-gritó alarmado mientras abría la puerta para adentrarse en la residencia. Vió humo en uno de los cuartos y cuando iba a dirigirse hacía allá el grito de Krul lo detuvo.

-¡No vengas!

Mika se congeló en el acto. Justo cuando iba a ignorar la órden de su reina la voz de ella volvió.

-¡Yo me encargo de esto!¡Tú sigue vigilando!

-¿P-Pero que paso?

-No te preocupes, sólo un pequeño accidente, yo misma me ocupo-contestó Krul desde la cocina de ella, que no tenía mucho, ya que sólo la usaba cuando muy raramente le agarraba el antojo de comer algo de comida humana (obvio que casi nunca "cocinaba"), era pequeña y era casi un cuarto perdido; pero hoy se encontraba allí, y por suerte, Mika no podía verla, de lo contrario vería como estaba manchada casi de los pies a la cabeza de chocolate por haber reventado la cacerola, tal vez por demasiado calor o por algo que ni ella estaba segura de haber hecho. Pero cada día estaba más cerca de comprender como se hacía el manjar del que muchas veces ella había disfrutado.

-¡V-Vete!-le gritó, aún temiendo que la encontrara en ese estado. No tenía lugar donde esconderse si su orgullo se derrumbaba.

-...Bien.

Cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse suspiró aliviada, se había salvado de milagro ¿qué le había pasado a esa cacerola? Ahora tenía que limpiar todo ¡otra vez! En su nerviosismo, ya se le habían caído sus utensilios de cocina y los había tenido que lavar. Pero ahora era mucho peor, había chocolate por todos lados ¡Incluso ella! Limpió todo hasta que no quedaron restos de chocolate por ningún lado y decidió tomar un descanso y bañarse; se había sacado parte de la mugre pero aún quedaba.

Después de bañarse se recostó y se quedó tranquila mirando el techo. En dos dias era San Valentín y tenía que esforzarse para lograr hacer un chocolate que sorprendiese a Mika. Pero ella lo iba a lograr. No tenía dudas. Un simple chocolate no iba a hacer que la gran reina de los vampiros se echara atrás. Con esos pensamientos, se levantó de golpe y fue hacia la cocina dispuesta más que nunca a lograr hacer un chocolate.

Intentó varias,varias veces, con resultados que fueron pasando de lo asqueroso a lo comestible, pero ella buscaba más,quería hacer uno que fuera verdaderamente delicioso. Siguió trabajando un tiempo más hasta que el reloj le avisó que ya había amanecido y era un nuevo día,no le sorprendía estando tan agotada, por lo menos al fin había logrado hacer un chocolate a la altura de sus espectativas. Sin poder evitarlo, se durmió apoyada sobre la mesa en la que se encontraban los chocolates de prueba que ella había hecho, durmió por un tiempo indeterminado hasta que unos golpes en la puerta de su habitación interrumpieron su sueño.

-¿Krul-sama?¿Se encuentra ahí?

Levantándose rápidamente mientras se refregaba la cara fue a abrir la puerta para encontarse cara a cara con uno de los vampiros guardia.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que ya son las seis de la tarde y los encargados de entregarle los últimos informes no la han visto en todo el día y bueno...quieren saber sobre usted...si algo le pasaba...este...-contestó nervioso el vampiro.

-Ah, ya veo. Iré de inmediato a recibirlos. Gracias.

Cerró la puerta y se dispuso a prepararse, seguramente tenía el pelo hecho un desastre y la ropa arrugada. Ya arreglada, recogió los informes y estuvo el resto del dia ocupándose de ellos. Se había retrasado un poco en su trabajo y tenía que ponerse al día.

Mientras tanto Mika se encontraba extrañamente frustrado y le molestaba más no saber muy bien el por que; con el incidente de ayer con Krul y que hoy lo hubiese ignorado todo el día el rubio se encontraba de muy mal humor. Pero en el fondo se sentía algo decepcionado, esos últimos días Krul no parecía ser la misma con él y eso le dejaba una sensación de intraquilidad. Era extraño como se revertían los papeles, ahora era él el que quería verla. Sin embargo, se detuvo, ¿que iba a decirle? probablemente ella estuviese ocupada y él no quería interrumpirla y hacerla enojar por una minucia. No podía decirle simplemente que quería verla...Al pensar eso, la sangre se le acumuló en las mejillas. Decidió dejar pasar un día más a ver como se seguían desarrollando las cosas.

Al día siguiente, mientras estaba sentado en una de las bancas que estaban en los baños escuchó un llamado que casi lo hizo brincar de su asiento.

-"Mikaela Hyakuya-sama, la reina Krul Tepes-sama lo llama. Por favor, diríjase a la Cámara de Audiencia Real."

No se lo tuvieron que repetir, inmediatamente, el rubio salió de la sala en la que se encontraba para ir hacia Krul. Caminaba con paso normal y expresión neutra pero estaba apurado por llegar, albergaba la esperanza de que ese día fuese distinto y Krul mostrase que lo miraba solamente a él y que su mente no viajase a otro lado.

Se plantó frente a la puerta y luego de dar un largo suspiro, entró.

Krul lo esperaba sentada en el trono sonriendole. Al verla, Mika se alegró internamente y el mal humor se esfumó, se dió cuenta de que ahora lo estaba mirando a él y le sonreía a él. A nadie más. Estaba junto a él y no vió la mirada distraída en sus ojos, ahora le prestaba atención.

-Mika-lo llamó suavemente Krul-Acércate.

Él hizo lo que le pidió. La reina se levantó de su trono y caminó hasta estar frente a él, Mika se dió cuenta de que escondía algo tras su espalda pero no hizo preguntas. Cuando estuvieron sólo a centímetros, la sonrisa de ella se ensanchó un poco y mostró lo que ocultaba.

-¡Felíz San Valentín, Mika!

El chico se quedó sin habla, Krul le extendía una cajita roja atada con un simple lazo dorado que le iba de maravillas. No entendía nada, había hasta llegado a creer que ella había perdido su interés en él y ahora le hacía un regalo, y nada más y nada menos que de San Valentín ¡Había olvidado por completo que era hoy!

-E-Eh..ah..eh..¿que?-balbuceó Mika sorprendido con la boca abierta, pasando su mirada de Krul a la caja y de la caja a Krul.

Ella rió un poco por su reacción y deshizo la cinta lentamente y abrió la caja. Tomó uno de los chocolates y se lo enseñó. Como aún no parecía recuperarse de su shock, Krul empujó un poco con su dedo índice al chocolate dentro de la boca de él.

Mika abrió más los ojos y se sonrojó.

-El chocolate es para comerse-le dijo ella.

Krul rió suavemente y empujó el chocolate aún más en la boca de él. Dejó su dedo unos segundos en la boca de él y lo luego lo retiró lentamente, deleitándose con el fino hilo de saliva que conectaba su dedo con la boca de él.

-¿Sabe bien?-le preguntó juguetonamente.

Mika no respondió; solamente apartó la mirada y se quedó parado masticando el chocolate junto con el color rojo que no abandonaba su cara.

-S-sí. Esta delicioso-contestó finalmente mirándola a la cara, y después de vacilar un rato.-Gracias, Krul.

Ella le sonrió dulcemente,cosa que sólo logró intensificar el sonrojo de él y hacer que nuevamente aparte la mirada.

-¿N-Necesitas algo más?

-Que frío...-se burló ella-Es todo, solamente quería darte este obsequio. Lo hice yo misma, aunque no lo creas.

-Te creo-respondió más tranquilo con su cara vuelta a la normalidad-Entonces me iré, llamame si necesitas algo más.

A pesar de su tranquilidad, Krul se dió cuenta que lo que más quería hacer él en ese momento era huir del lugar y se rehusaba a mirarla a los ojos. Divertida, ella tomó su rostro entre sus manos y le respondió.

-Seguro te llamaré.

-S-sí.

Se separó de él y este se alejó, definitivamente calmado y con una mano en el pecho. Ella lo acompañó hasta la puerta, él la abrió y cuando dió unos pasos hacia afuera, Krul aprovochó para burlarse alegremente.

-¡Espero tu regalo del White Day~!

Mika giró desencajado a verla, con un gran sonrojo nuevamente en su cara. No tuvo tiempo a contestar, ya que ella cerró la puerta y lo último que escuchó fue su risa. Resignado, caminó hasta su habitación, con la cabeza gacha, deseando con todo su ser que su cara recupere su temperatura normal antes de toparse con alguien, no quería ni pensar en la cantidad de burlas que Ferid le haría si lo encontraba así. Inconscientemente, recordó la última frase que ella le había dicho: "¡Espero tu regalo del White Day~!", trató de desterrar ese pensamiento de su mente pero le fue imposible.

Quien sabe...a lo mejor si le regalaba algo en el White Day.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

*llorando acalambrada* ¡AAAAAAAH! *R.I.P a mis dedos*. ¡DIOS MIO! ¡AL FIN! Aunque no lo crean estuve TODO el día escribiendo esto, desde el comienzo al fin, me duele TODO. Y eso que arranqué con una idea que no estaba muy bien pensada...igual que con todos los capítulos que escribo pero por razones mágicas del universo logro darles un cierre que ni yo conozco. Siento (y lo más probable es que sea así) que hice a Mika y a Krul MUY ocs, pero bueno, ninguno de los dos es romántico, Mika es algo parco y Krul es más bien algo...seductora o juguetona como le quieran decir. Fue difícil pero AL FIN terminé. ¡GRACIAS DIOS!

Dentro de poco y después de una operación a mis dedos, haré el siguiente capítulo de "4 Meses". Y ví que el link que mandé sobre el vestido de Meritsa no salió, asi que mejor pongan en Google: Kaizin Rumble Tamayo. La niña-neko sonriendo con vestido azúl loli, es la vestimenta que lleva Meri.

Les pido de rodillas, casi con mis dedos deshechos que por favor comenten, acabo de dejar la vida sentada frente a esta computadora desde el mediodía.


	2. White Day Orquídeas

¡Hola! (primero: saludo. Educación, por favor) si bien dije que iba a hacer historias que se me ocurrieran (o sea, independientes una de la otra), este capítulo esta ligado al anterior. Puede que sea el último que haga así o no, no sé, ya veré como se van dando las cosas. ¡En fin, disfruten del segundo capítulo de este fic!

Advertencias: Puede que Mika salga algo Oc. La verdad es que como él no es muy...afectivo que digamos, tengo que poner un poco de mi parte para que esto este clasificado como romance (tampoco cursi, lo que es muy meloso no me gusta). Pero tratare de que salga lo más parecido a Mika (que hasta ahora no da indicios de ser ni un poco romántico).

Por cierto, quiero aclarar que este fic, Mika siempre vestirá con su primer uniforme (el de la primera temporada).

Los personajes no me pertenecen (que lástima...) y la historia tampoco. Todo es de Takaya Kagami.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

ESPECIAL "WHITE DAY"

El día de dar la respuesta a las niñas estaba llegando; no era tan notorio trantándose de los chicos pero el ambiente de romanticismo estaba presente. A Mika no le quedó más remedio que notarlo, con su posición de guardia de la ciudad, era difícil hacer caso omiso a la fecha que estaba por venir.

Suspiró. Hacía ya días que venía pensando en lo que Krul le había dicho: "¡Espero tu regalo del White Day~!", había hecho de todo para olvidarlo pero era inútil, era más, al correr de los días el pensamiento se hacía más fuerte e insistente, hasta el punto de ya no parecerle tan mala idea; después de todo, ella le había regalado un chocolate de San Valentín, no sabía como lo había logrado, pero seguramente se había esforzado; lo correcto sería devolverle el gesto. En el White Day se debía regalar algo de mayor valor que lo obtenido en San Valentín, eso complicaba un poco las cosas ¿qué podría gustarle a Krul? Tenía una mínima idea de sus gustos pero no bastaba, no lograba imaginar cual podría ser el regalo que a ella le gustaría recibir.

Se revolvió algo incómodo, sentado en el piso de piedra de la ciudad. Tampoco tenía que hacerlo ¿no? Al fin y al cabo Krul le había hecho una broma...¿no?Lanzó otro suspiro, esta vez más frustrado.

-Mika~...Mika~

Una voz lo llamaba, pero la ignoró. Hasta que la dueña de la voz lo sacudió por el hombro y ya no pudo ignorarla más.

-¡Mika~!¿Ya no escuchas?-le preguntó Ferid.

El rubio reprimió una mueca de fastidio.

-¿Qué quieres?-le preguntó bruscamente.

-Krul me mandó a llamarte.

-¿Te mandó a tí a llamarme?-le preguntó desconfiado, la reina prefería evitar a toda costa cualquier contacto con ese repugnante vampiro.

-Sí. Estábamos hablando de algo importante.

El tono serio y llano que usaba Ferid lo descolocó, algo estaba distinto;más allá de que hoy inusualmente no llevaba su acostumbrada cinta y en cambio tenía el pelo suelto;no era normal que el vampiro le hablase de aquella forma, generalmente sus "conversaciones" no variaban mucho: burlas por un lado, parquedad por el otro. Y aunque el tema de conversación fuese serio, Ferid jamás abandonaba su tono burlón. Enarcándo una ceja, Mikaela le preguntó:

-¿Ustedes dos?¿De qué hablaban?

-¡Que curioso Mika-chan~!-el resurgido tono burlón de Ferid lo tranquilizó por un lado y lo irritó por el otro-No te incluye, así que no tienes que saberlo. Vamos, apurate, la dueña está llamando a su perro.

Ferid le dió unas palmadas amistosas en la espalda y se alejó de él. Cuando la silueta del vampiro se perdió en la oscuridad del pasillo, Mika giró sobre sus talones y se encaminó a la Cámara de Audiencia Real ; no estaba seguro de si Krul lo llamaba pero Ferid no tenía motivos para mentir (si no sacaba ningún provecho de ello) y no quería tentar el temperamente de la reina si no acudía a su llamado.

Cuando llegó, cruzó la puerta y dió unos pasos vacilantes hasta el trono en el que ella estaba sentada.

-Ferid me dijo que lo habías mandado a llamarme ¿Es cierto?

-Así es Mika, se lo pedí cuando el abandonó la sala-le contestó ella mientras acariciaba a su pequeña mascota, quien se encontraba entre sus brazos.

-Que raro que haya estado aquí-comentó el rubio.

-Era algo importante, no podía pasar de él-le respondió ella agitándo la mano izquierda para restar importancia al asunto-Te llamé para mostrarte algo.

Krul posó a su mascota sobre su hombro y le indicó a Mika que la siguiera; lo guió por un gran pasillo oscuro que el desconocía, ya que se trataba de una zona privada de ella. Después de unos cuantos pasos, unas farolas aparecieron para iluminarles el camino y Mikaela logró ver una gran puerta al final de aquel largo pasillo.

-Por aquí-le indicó Krul y abrió la enorme puerta; que llevaba solamente a una gran escalera.

Escalaron con parsimonia por unos minutos, hasta llegar a otra puerta algo menos ostentosa que la anterior; ella la abrió y el paisaje que le mostró a él lo dejó maravillado y por unos segundos se olvidó de hablar. Habían llegado a una enorme habitación cerrada pero en la que aún así débiles rayos de luz se filtraban por las paredes, dándole una luminosidad algo sobrenatural; estaba llena de flores de interiores de todo tipo: begonias, orquídeas, bromelias, espatifilos,alegrías, y muchas más a las que Mika no podía darles nombre.

-Es uno de mis lugares favoritos-le contó Krul antes de que él tuviera tiempo a preguntarle donde estaban-nadie viene por aquí así que lo convertí en parte de mi propiedad y me dediqué a cultivarlo ¿Ves? No suelen flirtrarse rayos de luz en la ciudad, así que me pareció el lugar perfecto para que sea "mi jardín".

Ella avanzó por un camino que inteligentemente estaba marcado por dos hileras de flores que recorrían toda la sala, Mika la seguí desde atrás mirando las plantas internamente fascinado; el jardín era hermoso, ordenado, y daba una sensación de paz, algo de lo que él estaba muy agradecido.

-¿Por qué me trajiste hasta aquí?-le preguntó.

-Quería enseñartelo. A partir de ahora puedes venir aquí si necesitas algo de paz, siempre y cuando no incumplas tus deberes, tienes mi permiso.

Mika no podía verle la cara, ni notaba un cambio de tono en la voz de Krul, pero se dió cuenta de que ella estaba de buen humor; de lo contrario; no estaría tan seguro de que ella le mostrase su lugar favorito, el ambiente delicado y amable chocaba con la actitud orgullosa y segura que siempre intentaba mostrar de ella (aún cuando él fuese a veces una excepción).

-Gracias-le respondió agradecido Mikaela.

Krul le sonrió y dió dos pasos hasta un grupo de arboles de orquídeas de diversos colores. Su mascota, que hacía rato llevaba volando en círculos sobre ellos aparentemente emocionado, se lanzó hacia las orquídeas y se metió dentro del grupo, provocándo que varios pétalos salieran disparados en todas las direcciones.

-¡Arukanu!-lo llamó Krul, pero la mascota no le hacía caso-¡Ven aquí!

Su especie de murciélago siguió sin hacerle caso y continuo volando entre las copas de los arboles de orquídeas, haciendo que la reina pierda la compostura y empezara a gritarle que bajara. La mascota continuó con lo suyo mientras más petalos de indefensas flores caían como llovizna sobre las cabezas de su dueña y Mikaela. Krul saltó hacia las ramas del árbol en el que por un momento se posó su mascota e intentó agarrarla, pero la criatura estaba lejos de querer hacerle caso, ensimismado en una flor que estaba al fondo de un grupo. Mika no quizo ser menos e intentó tomar a la criatura que estaba algo cerca del rango de alcance de sus brazos; con la mayor suavidad que le era posible acercó sus manos a la mascota de su reina, que, como estaba tan interesado en tomar una flor particular no notó el movimiento que se hacia a su alrededor. En el momento en el que Mika iba a agarrarlo, el murciélago intentó emprender nuevamente vuelo, pero Krul que justo habia saltado para agarrarlo, logró tomarlo por una de sus alas. Desgraciadamente, al hacerlo, el tacón de una de sus botas se resbaló y ella cayó del árbol; no tuvo tiempo de hacer un salto para lograr estabilizarse ya que Mika logró agarrarla antes, al estilo de recién casados, dejándo a los dos sorprendidos.

El momento hubiese sido lindo si Arukanu no hubiese escapado de lo brazos de su dueña, desparramando así un montón de petalos y flores que le habían quedado pegados en el cuerpo. Mika la bajó y la mascota de ella volvió hasta su dueña para entregarle la flor que tanto tiempo había estado buscando entre los arboles.

La orquídea que descansaba en la mano de la reina era de color rosa y desprendía una especie de luminosidad increíble, haciendola más hermosa que las demás pero al mismo tiempo igual.

-Es hermosa-comentó él.

-Sí...-le dijo ella mientras acariciaba los pétalos de la flor-Debe ser por eso que Arukanu estaba tan interesado ...o por su significado,tal vez creyó que iba bien conmigo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Krul le dedicó una sonrisa enigmática y le colocó la flor en el dobléz del cuello de la capa.

-Nada. Pero te la obsequio, como recuerdo mio.

Mikaela le dirigió una mirada a la flor que ahora estaba colocada de manera poco segura en el comienzo de su capa, no iba a tener que hacer movimientos bruscos para que la orquídea no se le cayera; al menos, hasta que esté lejos de la vista de Krul y pueda sacarsela de ahí y guardarla.

-Todas las flores tienen un significado-comentó ella con un tono algo seductor-Y las orquídeas no son la excepción, aunque varían de acuerdo a su color, creo que esta va a bien con mi mensaje...y tú, ¿cuál me regalarías?

Mika no tenía ni idea del significado de las flores pero no se lo dijo, la botánica no estaba entre sus principales intereses, así que, haciendo el papel de alguien que examiná minuciosamente una galeria de arte, observó las orquídeas que se hallaban esparcidas en el suelo, producto de la travesura de Arukanu y tomó una de color rojo, pensando que ese color le gustaría ella. Krul quedó enmudecida al ver la flor que él le tendía y a los dos segundos rompió a carcajadas, levemente sonrojada.

-¡Jajaja!¡Mika...!¿Tú realmente no sabes el significado de este color, no?

El vampiro no supo que decir y alejó un poco la flor de ella, sin saber que hacer. Cuando la reina terminó de reir y limpiar las lágrimas que le habían quedado producto de su ataque, llevó sus manos a los costados de la cabeza de él y lo hizo inclinarse un poco. Alzándose de puntillas, ella le susurró el significado de la flor al oído (1).

El color del rostro de Mika sólo era comparable con un tomate. Echó la cabeza hacía atrás pero Krul no se movió de su posición, haciendo que sus rostros aún estén lo suficientemente cerca como para que su mirada no pudiese huir.

-¡L-Lo siento! ¡No tenía idea de que...eh..yo..!.-balbuceó él.

Krul le sonrió y tomó la orquídea que él aún sin querer sostenía la mano.

-Bueno, me siento halagada-le contestó ella de forma juguetona-Pero hoy no puedo aceptar tengo mucho que hacer, tal vez otro día.

Mikaela no supo contestar a las burlas de ella así que se limitó a bajar la cabeza avergonzado y hacer el resto del trayecto callado, mientras Krul le mostraba el resto de las plantas que a pesar de su estado de ánimo, lograban maravillarlo.

Cuando volvieron a la Cámara de Audiencia Real Krul le dijo:

-Es todo por hoy, puedes volver a tus actividades.

Mientras ella se dirigía a su asiento, Mika notó algo que inesperadamente no notó al principio; en su trono, descansaba una cinta negra que él estaba seguro que no era de ella. La reina vió el accesorio y lo levantó antes de sentarse.

-Es de Ferid-dijo más para sí misma,pero él la escuchó.

-¿Ferid?

Krul se volteó hacía él y le contestó como si nada:

-Sí, seguramente se le habrá salido cuando vino-tiró la cinta lejos como si fuese un virus y se sentó en el trono.

Mika la miró por unos segundos y después se despidió y abandonó la sala.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Ese día le tocaba hacer una inspección al territorio exterior, lo que le daba una buena oportunidad para perderse del grupo e ir a recorrer por ahí en busca del regalo y dulce de Krul. Estuvo con ellos por un tiempo y disimuladamente se fue alejando hasta finalmente hallarse totalmente solo; no le preocupaba lo que pensarían los demás vampiros si veían que él no estaba, lo más seguro era que no le importasen en lo más mínimo.

Sin embargo, no podía pasearse a sus anchas con su uniforme, así que sigilosamente fue buscando refugios en los que algunos humanos se escondían, posiblemente allá hubiese algo de ropa para cambiarse. Encontró uno en el que por suerte no había humanos rondando por allí, lo más probable era que estuvieran buscando algo de alimento. No habían salido hace mucho, la ampolleta de la lampara apagada aún seguía caliente y había algunos juegos tirados por ahí. No fue difícil encontrar ropa, agarró un pantalón y una camisa a rayas azúl que le parecieron de su talle y se los puso, también tomó una gorra para cubrirse lo más posible los ojos que si bien no eran rojos, sus pupilas podían delatarlo; escondió su uniforme en unos arbustos no muy lejanos del refugio para poder ubicarlo después.

Salió de los territorios "conquistados" y fue a los lugares donde aún había movimiento comercial, observando las vidrieras y los precios. Por suerte, llevaba dinero, los vampiros también negociaban entre ellos y su moneda era la misma que la de los humanos.

Decidió enfocarse primero en el dulce que le regalaría a Krul suponiendo que sería más fácil que pensar en un regalo "no comestible", el problema era que había tres tipos de dulces y el significado de cada uno era muy distinto a otro: estaba el chocolate blanco que era un mensaje de amistad,las galletas de chocolate que significaban "te quiero"y los caramelos de chocolate que significaban..."me gustas". Mika sabía que Krul no tendría problemas con ninguno de los dulces, puesto que ella le había dicho que le encantaba el chocolate, el problema era lo que ellos simbolizaban. No decidía cual regalar, no estaba seguro de si su relación podía clasificarse como amistad, tampoco de cuales eran los sentimientos que debía mostrarle a ella. Miró las galletas de chocolate, él no la odiaba, de eso estaba seguro, después de todo, ella lo había salvado pese a que él no quería una segunda oportunidad de vivir pero había servido para ahora poder rescatar a Yuu-chan de esos codiciosos humanos ¿Eso significaba que la quería? En ese caso, las galletas de chocolate serían la mejor opción, ya que era obvio que los caramelos de chocolate debían ser descartados ¿no? Su indecisión lo sacaba de quicio, ya vería con cual se quedaba una vez que lograra hacerse con la cocina en la que se encargaban del alimento de los chicos confinados en Sanguinem; nunca había estado allí (no había necesidad) así que no sabía que alimentos e instrumentos encontraría. Una cosa era segura: no iba a hallar todos los ingredientes necesarios para cocinar los dulces. Aunque eso no estaba a principio en sus planes, creía que lo mejor era corresponder el gesto de Krul cocinandole él también su dulce, después de todo, ella había preparado un chocolate para él y se jugaba un brazo a que le había costado hacerlo, siendo un vampiro, ella no tenía la obligación de tener conocimientos culinarios. En ese caso, él tenía ventaja, en su tiempo en el orfanato había estado muchas veces ayudándo en la cocina (aunque generalmente era Akane quién se pasaba más tiempo ahí) y eso le había servido para tener una idea de como se preparaban algunos postres, suponía que cualquiera de esos tres dulces no serían tan difíciles de hacer.

Compró lo que consideró esencial y lo que suponía que no estaría en la cocina: chocolate, azúcar y manteca. Después de considerarlo un tiempo, compró también leche de soja en polvo, en el caso de decidirse por hacer el chocolate blanco.

Un peso menos ese día. Aún tenia algo de tiempo antes de tener que volver definitivamente a Sanguinem; podía recorrer un poco y pensar algo que le sirviese para regalarle a Krul. Mientras se dirigía a un bazar cercano se detuvo, tenía la oportunidad de escapar y buscar a Yuu-chan pero ¿Adónde iría? No tenía ni la más mínima idea de donde podría estar, y aunque resultaba tentador escapar y seguir por su cuenta, Krul le había prometido ayudarlo en la búsqueda de su hermano y sentía que podía confiar en ella. Tenía que ser paciente. Un poco a regañadientes abandonó la idea de ir a buscar a Yuu-chan y entró al bazar.

Había regalos y decoraciones de todo tipo, después de todo, no faltaba mucho para que llegase el White Day, apenas unos días de margen. Mika los inspeccionó uno a uno pero ninguno lo convencía, algunos eran muy extravagantes, otros muy sosos y otros que parecían no tener ninguna utilidad. No encontraba algo que pudiese encajar con Krul. ¿Qué podría ser? ¿Algo gótico, un accesorio, un libro, ropa? Las posibilidades eran miles y no quería arruinar su regalo por buscar algo apurado.

Un libro captó su atención, era uno de botánica. Por lo ocurrido ayer con Krul podía decir que ese tema le interesaba, algo que nunca se hubiese esperado de ella. No le interesaba comprar el libro en sí ya que había comprobado que ella ya sabía bastante del tema; pero a él podría servirle, ayer había hecho el ridículo haciéndole creer que conocía lo que significaban los colores de las orquídeas, tal vez esta era su oportunidad de rehacerse y quedar bien parado. Se fijó en el índice y fue directamente a la página que hablaba de las orquídeas; inevitablemente se sonrojó al ver la imágen de una orquídea roja haciéndole recordar el episodio pasado, ni siquiera leyó lo que decía abajo de aquella imágen, Krul había sido bastante explícita. De paso, leyó lo que significaba la orquídea de color rosa y sintió un revuelo en el pecho: seducción y feminidad. Tenía que admitir que eso le iba muy bien a Krul.

Se estremeció al leer el significado de las amarillas, era muy parecido a las rojas y no quería cometer el mismo error, por descarte quitó la rosa,la púrpura y la azúl, ya que no le parecía que estas estén de acuerdo a lo que él quería transmitir (pese a no estar seguro); quedándo solamente la blanca: pureza y eternidad. Si bien su relación no era precisamente pura, era una que iban a manterner eternamente sin importar lo que pasase. Bueno, ya tenía algo, no sabía para que utilizaría aquella información pero al menos tenía algo para orientar su regalo.

Pensó que ya era suficiente por hoy y se dirigió a los arbustos donde había dejado su uniforme, no podía devolverlas, aún tenía que volver a recorrer la ciudad e iba a necesitarlas. Escondió las compras y sus nuevas ropas en la capa de su uniforme y entró a Sanguinem encorvado, por si sobresalía el bulto (de las compras). Como suponía, ningún vampiro le dijo nada y todos volvieron a sus actividades sin comentar nada.

Fue hasta su habitación y una vez allí suspiró aliviado. Pero no le duró mucho, el intercomunicador que tenía en su cuarto empezó a sonar y la voz de la asistente de Krul le dijo que que debía verse con la reina en la Cámara de Audiencia Real. Mika guardó todo en su armario y se dirigió directamente a verla.

Cuando llegó, abrió la puerta y se encontró con algo que ni en sueños esperaba ver: Krul y Ferid conversando civilizadamente, parecían hablar seriamente y ella no mostraba su típica cara de desagrado cada vez que lo veía. Por si fuera poco, hablaban de un tan bajo que ni siquiera Mikaela con su agúdo oído podía entender lo que decían, parecía ser algo entre ellos dos porque se hablaban casi cuchicheando casi temerosos de que alguien los escuchara. De algún modo eso irritó a Mika, sentía como si estorbara entre ellos dos ese momento; aún así, no podía ignorar la orden de la reina e irse, así que dió unos pasos algo fuertes para hacerse notar, lo que funcionó porque ambos se alejaron y Krul volvió a su trono con aire cansado. Ferid giró su cabeza y vió a Mika, y como siempre aprovechó para burlarse y hacer aún más incómoda la situación:

-¡Es todo por hoy mi amada!-pasó por al lado de Mikaela y este notó que ahora llevaba su cabello recogido pero no sabía decir si esa cinta negra era la de ayer o una nueva. Antes de cruzar la puerta, se giró por última vez y tiró un beso al aire, aunque claramente iba dirigido a Krul-¡Gracias por aceptar mi propuesta mi bello ángel~!

Ferid abandonó la sala baja la atenta mirada de Mika, antes de girarse a ver directamente a la reina procuró disimular su cara de fastidio, algo que ella no le importaba, porque vió como Krul miraba con una cara de profundo desagrado a la puerta en la que acababa de salir el vampiro.

-Buenas noches Krul-la saludó a él, después de todo no se habían visto en todo el día.

Ella desvió la mirada de la puerta y se fijó en él.

-Buenas noches Mika-lo saludó ella y le mostró la acostumbrada silla en la que solía sentarse él a un costado de su trono-sientate.

El rubio tomó la silla y la llevó hasta encontrarse frente a ella,una vez allí, se sentó e hicieron lo que era más habitual entre ellos: mirarse fijamente. A veces hablaban, pero hoy no era uno de esos días y Mika lo agradeció, el silencio y las miradas penetrantes que compartían le servían para estudiar minuciosamente a Krul y tal vez así, descubrir que podría regalarle. Muchas veces la había mirado por un tiempo indefinido aún cuando no estuvieran así, y en el caso de que ella lo hubiese notado, no parecía molestarla. Después de un rato, Krul debió notar la analítica mirada de su siervo y divertida le dijo:

-¿Qué pasa?¿Quedaste embelesado con mi figura?-bromeó.

Mika no respondió nada por un segundos y después soltó una disculpa calmada.

-No es muy común que me mires así ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

Él negó con la cabeza y continuaron con su acostumbrado ritual de mantenerse la mirada. Después de tiempo ella lo dejó marcharse y Mika aprovechó ese momento para escabullirse a la cocina, nunca había estado allí pero suponía que esa hora los vampiros encargados del alimento para los niños no ó. Una vez allí, supo que era momento de decidir que dulce le haría a Krul, tal vez ella no supiese los significados (apenas tenía idea del San Valentín) pero para él era importante, aúnque nunca se hubiese preocupado por esa fecha esta el día de hoy. Pero por más que pensaba no podía decidirse ¿Qué tipo de relación llevaban? Claramente, una en la que él era el sirviente y ella la jefa pero había algo más, algo que ni siquiera él estaba seguro de que era ¿amistad tal vez? En ese caso, tendría que hacer el chocolate blanco,pero, a lo mejor Krul no tomara su relación así. Entre ellos no se odiaban así que ¿las galletas de chocolate? Ante la duda, decidió hacer las dos cosas.

No le llevó mucho tiempo,pensaba que le sería algo más complicado cocinar después de perder el hábito, pero no eran recetas muy complicadas. Bueno, ya tenía dos dulces hechos, si no se decidía le daría los dos. Ya había terminado. ¿O no? ¿Tendría que hacer también los caramelos? Claro que no, él no tenía sentimientos así, definitivamante. Sus ojos fueron solos hasta la mezcla de chocolate que había sobrado y después volvieron a enfocarse hacia la pared. No tenía por que hacerlos. Aunque...miró nuevamente la mezcla y suspiró.

A los dos minutos se encontraba revolviendo el chocolate a fuego moderado, diciendose una y otra vez que el color de sus mejillas se debía pura y exclusivamente al calor que desprendía la olla. "Lo hago porque quiero" se decía "no hay nada más".

"¿No será que te...?"

Mika calló la voz de su subconsciente batiendo más efusivamente el chocolate, provocando que miles de gotitas salieran dispersas por todos lados, tiñiendo las paredes de marrón. Finalmente, los tres dulces estuvieron listos y el vampiro los puso en una bolsa que llevaba, al menos hasta que encontrarse algo más presentable donde ponerlo, con la cantidad que había hecho esperaba encontrar una caja en la que cabieran todos. Después de limpiar la escena del crimen, se fue de la cocina ocultando los dulces nuevamente bajo su capa.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Faltando dos días para el White Day, Mika estaba alarmado, aún no había podido encontrar algo para Krul y el tiempo apremiaba. Había tenido que seguir dos días seguidos el recorrido de su grupo fuera de la ciudad para no levantar sospechas, además, el trabajo se había múltiplicado y tenía muy poco tiempo libre. Pero ese día estaba decidido a encontrar algo para ella, no importaba cuanto se tardara, tenía que aprovechar que en la tarde tenía que hacer un perímetro por las ciudades para escabullirse y buscar un regalo.

Mientras se dirigía a los baños para ducharse la asistente de Krul lo asaltó en el camino.

-¿Mikaela-sama? ¿Podría entregar por favor estos documentos a la Tercera Progenitora?-ella le pasó un sobre cerrado algo abultado-Yo no tengo mucho tiempo y sé que a usted lo recibirá.

-Sí-le respondió cortante él tomó el sobre entre sus manos.

Cuando cruzó la puerta del lugar donde habitualmente se encontraba Krul se encontró con lo mismo de hace unos días pasados, pero peor. Ferid se encontraba con una rodilla en el suelo y la otra pierna flexionada como apoyo, con los brazos abiertos hacia la reina, parecía una escena de novela dramática. ¡Otra vez él!¡Este tipo aparece hasta en la sopa!

-¡Mi amada reina! ¿Por qué no aceptas mi profundo amor hacía tí?

Mika rodó los ojos fastidiado por la ridícula escena que hacía el vampiro mayor, lo que más le extrañó es que si bien Krul lo miraba con hastio y repugnancia no le contestaba nada y se limitaba a ignorarlo,pero se notaba que ya estaba llegando a su límite.

-¡Hacemos tan buena pareja~! ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo?-le dijo Ferid acercándose peligrosamente hacia ella.

Mika sintió una especie de alarma en su cabeza y dió dos pasos hacia ellos. Pero no hizo falta más porque Krul, con el ceño aún más fruncido y asomando peligrosamente los colmillos le contestó venenosamente:

-No te me acerques con esa enferma sonrisa o te haré conocer el infierno.

Ferid soltó una risita y se alejó un poco de ella.

-¿Por qué tanta crueldad, mi adorada~?-le preguntó con su actuación dramática-¡Yo haría lo que fuera por tu amor~!

Mikaela se hartó del show y tosió fuertemente dos veces para llamar la atención. Krul lo miró algo sorprendida pero Ferid no abandonó su sonrisa burlona, como si supiese todo el tiempo que el rubio estaba ahí.

-Te traje estos documentos-le dijo sin acercárse Mika,motrándole el sobre que llevaba en la mano a la reina.

-Parece que esa es mi señal para retirarme-comentó Ferid y bajó los escalones para dirigirse a la puerta. Al pasar al lado de Mika le sonrió con una mueca burlesca y maliciosa y el rubio le dirigió una mirada enfadada que este ignoró.

Cuando Ferid se fue, Krul soltó un suspiro fastidioso y Mika le entregó los documentos. A continuación, ella bebió toda la copa de sangre que estaba al lado suyo y él la contempló mientras se le hacía agua la boca, no había bebido sangre en tres días y ya estaba llegando a su límite. Aúnque no dijo nada, Krul notó la mirada de necesidad que inconscientemente él le daba y sonrió:

-¿Tienes sed?-le preguntó, pero él no le contestó.

Sonriendo, Krul giró su cabeza y con su uña se hizo un tajo en el cuello algo profundo. La sangre se deslizaba por el blanco cuello expuesto de ella y seguía su recorrido por el resto del cuerpo, manchando un poco el vestido que llevaba. Mika observó el trayecto de la sangre y tragó un poco de saliva, sentía aún más sed de repente. Lentamente, fue hasta ella y bebió la sangre que emanaba de la herida, mientras ella, aún sentada en el trono le rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos y lo animaba a seguir. Él noto lo suave y frágil que parecía la piel de ella y perdido en su mundo, lamió su cuello para limpiar los restos de sangre que habían quedado, produciendole a la reina unos estremecimientos y dos suaves gemidos. Se retiró de ella con tranquilidad y esta le sonrio con evidente satisfacción.

Mika se quedó con Krul hasta la tarde,que era el momento en el que debía salir para vigilar el perímetro de las ciudades. Ocultó otra vez la ropa nueva en la capa y con aire taciturno siguió al grupo de vampiros y retrocediéndo cada vez más hasta finalmente hallarse totalmente sólo y poder cambiarse tranquilo.

Nuevamente, recorrió la zona comercial y estudió todas las vidrieras buscando algo que fuese adecuado para regalarle a Krul; pero nada lo convencía, tal vez estuviese siendo demasiado exigente con eso. Iba a tomarse un descanso sentándose en la orilla de una fuente cuando por el rabillo de su ojo derecho captó un brillo, con curiosidad, se acercó hasta la vidriera y vió lo que consideró adecuado para Krul, algo delicado, con gracia y significado. Lo compró y pidió que se lo pongan en una caja de regalo azúl con cintas blancas. Antes de volver con su grupo, compró también una caja de regalo en la que creyó que entrarían los dulces que había hecho. Fue incómodo hacer su trabajo con las compras ocultas de forma no muy segura en la capa de su uniforme, pero lo logró.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

El día había llegado. Mika no tenía muy claro como y cuando darle el regalo a ella, por lo que desde que se había levantado había estado con sus paquetes escondidos bajo su capa todo el día. Buscaba sorprenderla, así que cuando reunió el valor necesario, se levantó de donde había estado sentado por más de dos horas y se encaminó hacia la Cámara de Audiencia Real. Pero no todo fue bueno, en el trayecto Ferid se le apareció cortándole el paso:

-¿Dónde vas tan apurado Mika-chan~?

Mikaela lo ignoró y lo rodeó para seguir su camino, pero Ferid se le apareció frente a él con una ráfaga de aire que hizó levantar por un segundo la capa del rubio.

-¡Ngh!-soltó Mika al sentirse expuesto, rezó para que el vampiro no se diese cuenta de lo que llevaba escondido en ese corto segundo en el que su capa se había levantado.

Pero parecia que Dios se había puesto a jugar a las cartas cuando le pasó eso porque Ferid notó lo que llevaba y comentó burlón mientras señalaba la capa de él:

-¡Ooh~!¿Qué son esos dos paquetes? ¿Regalos? ¡¿Para mí~?!

Mikaela hizo una mueca de fastidio e intentó seguir con su camino, algo que el otro vampiro no permitió.

-¿No le estarás llevando eso a Krul, no?-el rubio hizo un gesto sorprendido por unos segundos y luego cambió a su habitual máscara parca.

-¿Qué quieres?-le preguntó ignorando la pregunta del otro vampiro.

-¿Yo~?¡Nada!-le dijo fingiendo inocencia-¡Pero no sabía que tenía un rival para conquistar el corazón de la reina~!-cambió a una pose pensativa y dramática.

-Cállate-le contestó Mika ya harto.

-Jaja, no seas tan arisco Mika-kun, eso no le gusta a las chicas~. Por mí esta bien, puedo compartirte a Krul. ¡Que generoso soy! ¿No~?

Mika se cansó de eso y lo esquivó con evidente enfado para seguir su camino. Esta vez Ferid lo dejó ir y se marchó del lugar riéndose.

Cuando finalmente llegó a la Cámara de Audiencia Real, la encontró sentada en el trono con los ojos cerrados y un aire tranquilo y con su confiable mascota en el hombro.

-Hola, Krul-la saludó.

Ella abrió los ojos algo sorprendida por el hecho de que el vampiro estuviese ahí sin que ella lo hubiese llamado.

-¡Mika!-le sonrió-Que raro que hayas venido aquí.

-Estaba pensando en ir a tu jardín...contigo.

La Tercera Progenitora levantó sus cejas y ensanchó su sonrisa.

-Por supuesto, Mika. Sígueme.

Hicieron el camino y nuevamente se encontraron en el "jardín" de Krul. Arukanu, otra vez emocionado, salió del hombro de su dueña y se puso a volar por los alrededores, pero siempre cerca de ellos dos. Caminaron por un tiempo hasta que Mika al fin se decidió a mostrarle el regalo que ocultaba.

-Krul-la llamó, ya que ella caminaba delante de él.

La aludida se dió la vuelta y lo encaró:

-¿Qué?

Mika primero sacó la caja más grande que era la que contenía los dulces, sin mover mucho la capa para que no se viera el segundo obsequio.

-Felíz White Day-le dijo con una tenue sonrisa.

Krul sonrió evidentemente felíz y comentó al tiempo que abría la caja:

-No pensé que te lo tomarías tan a pecho.

Ella abrió la caja y quedó sorprendida. El chocolate blanco, las galletas y los caramelos estaban muy bien ordenados y le resultaban realmente tentadores, algo que no era común para ella siendo un vampiro.

-¿Estos dulces también tienen significados como el chocolate en San Valentín?-le preguntó ella aún mirando la caja.

Él sintió un escalofrío nervioso.

-Puede ser-le contestó, no quería decirle lo que significaba cada uno y el porque había puesto todos, incluyendo los caramelos.

-¿Qué significan?

-Cariño-le contestó simple y rápidamente, sin querer entrar en detalles.

Krul le dirigió una seductora sonrisa, tomó un caramelo y lo comió lentamente por la mitad, luego, dirigió el resto del bocado a la altura de la boca de Mika.

-¿Vas a comer esta vez?

Mikaela recordaba algo nervioso el incidente de San Valentín, así que para evitar que aquel episodio volviese a ocurrir, tomó el caramelo entre sus enguantadas manos y se lo llevó a la boca.

-¿Conseguiste todo esto mientras te escapabas de tus ocupaciones?-le preguntó ella juguetonamente.

Mika casi se atragantó con el caramelo.

-Quería corresponder tu gesto cocinando algo yo-le respondió casi disculpándose-Y...también, quiero darte esto.

Tímidamente descubrió totalmente su capa y le mostró la caja más pequeña que escondía. Krul apoyó la caja de los dulces en un banco cercano a ellos y tomó la cajita más pequeña; al abrirla no pudo disimular su encanto. Dentro de esta, había una delicada y larga cadena de plata con una orquídea blanca en el media hecha del mismo materia; Krul la tomó entre sus manos cautivada y la hizo brillar entre sus ojos.

-Muchas gracias Mika-le dijo conmovida.

A continuación, ella se dió la vuelta, corrió su pelo y le enseñó su cuello.

-Ponmelo-le pidió seductoramente mientras le daba el collar.

Mika, que no se esperaba eso,lo tomó tímidamente y se lo colocó suavemente aspirando de paso la suave fragancia de Krul, tan parecida al de las flores. Justo cuando iba a echarse hacía atrás, ella lo retuvó sosteniéndolo de la mano izquierda.

-¿Sabes, no?¿Lo que significa esta orquídea blanca?

-Sí.

-Pureza y eternidad. Ambos estamos corrompidos por el mundo pero aún así, ¿estarás siempre conmigo?-le preguntó ella suavemente, y él creyó notar algo de esperanza en su voz.

-Sí-le contestó con una casi imperceptible sonrisa que aún así la reina notó.

El rostro de ella se iluminó.

-Va a ser mejor que cumplas tu promesa.

-Lo haré-le respondió sin dudarlo.

Krul se volteó y vió la orquídea rosa que Mika llevaba en un bolsillo de su uniforme.

-La llevas-le señaló ella, sorprendida de que extrañamente aquella flor conservara algo de su sobrenatural brillo.

El rubio miró la flor y le contestó:

-Sí. Tenías razón, se parece un poco a tí.

Krul deslizó suavemente su mano por la mejilla de él.

-¿Un poco?-le preguntó seductoramente.

Mika desvió la mirada algo nervioso y no dijo nada. Ella, aunque divertida, decidió dejarlo ahí.Pasaron el resto de la tarde sentados en un banco compartiendo los dulces, mientras Arukanu aún volaba sobre los arboles y arrojaba alguno pétalos por todos lados. Pero en ese momento, a ninguno de los dos le importaba. Hablaron por un largo tiempo, él le daba respuestas concretas y ella jugueteaba un poco con él; cada tanto, se acariciaba la orquídea blanca del collar, la que representaba su relación. Un lazo para toda la eternidad.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

¡WOO-UH! Sé que me demoré mucho en subir un nuevo capítulo y pido disculpas, estuve tres días escribiendo esto por falta de tiempo, pero al fin acabé.

(1) Iba a decirles el significado de la flor pero mmmm ¡no! Así de mala soy. Los invitó a instruirse por si no lo saben. No escribí el comentario de Krul porque, no se si recuerdan Mika dijo que ella "había sido bastante explícita", así que dejaré que vuele su imaginación y piensen como se lo dijo, viniendo de Krul, no me imagino nada sano.

También sé que los hice medio Ocs pero ya expliqué que tengo que poner algo de mi parte, ni el anime ni el manga dan mucho material para esta pareja, algo que lamentó desde el fondo de mi corazón. Si vieron a Mika demasiado tímido o corto o algo así creo que es porque me pasé un poco, pero decidí utilizar la reacción que tuvo él cuando mordió el cuello de Krul (tímido y algo avergonzado, sobre todo en el manga)para más o menos hacerme una idea de como reaccionaría él ante los juegos de ella.

Incluí un leve Ferid X Krul, no porque necesariamente la shippee si no porque me parece divertida. Algo a lo que se le puede sacar jugo. No expliqué de que hablaban ellos dos para más o menos tener algo de que agarrarme en el próximo capítulo, ya que, no tengo ni idea de que escribir; pero esto (que salió de la nada, originalmente no iba a pasar) lo puedo usar para fomentar mi "imaginación~!" (sí, se lo robé a Bob Esponja ¿y qué?)

Es todo, sé que alguien me va a agradecer por incluir el Ferid X Krul, lo sé. Este capítulo creo que es incluso más largo que el anterior, debo retractarme por decir que iba a hacer "mini-historias", mentí descaradamente.

¡Ah! Shadechu Nightray, te envié un mensaje hace un tiempo, no sé si lo viste, por las dudas te lo digo por acá.

Agradezco los comentarios que sirvieron para darme ánimo (sigan así) y a Dlkg, que su comentario ayudó a contribuir en esta historia, también a Shadechu Nightray por su recomendación y a grecia. basurco de quien sigo fielmente sus historias.

Gracias por todo y comenten por favor.


	3. ¡Vistámos para la fiesta!

¡Ho~la!¿Qué tal,como están?¿Comieron bien?¿Cómo la pasaron? Hago preguntas para que vean que no me morí y que voy a continuar con este fic y el de 4 Meses.

Desgraciadamente, yo escribo bien (hay uno que otro error) pero cuando subo el cap a Fanfiction, se borran palabras, se cortan frases y me desespera; pero soy una chica fuerte y voy a seguir publicando ¡Esta en mi declaración de guerra hacia Fanfiction!

Después de mucho pensar, ver detalles y mover hilos para que la historia tenga sentido, llegué a tener esta idea que, ignoro que ocurra, pero esta es mi imaginación y hago lo que yo quiera con los vampiros (como el hecho de que ellos puedan comer comida humana).

Autor de la historia: Takaya Kagami, mi imaginación se ocupa del resto.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-¡Mmm~!-tarareaba felíz Ferid mientras salía de la Cámara de Audiencia Real.-¡Que alegría, es hoy! Bien, Mika, es tu turno de entrar~-le dijo él al rubio que se hallaba esperando el momento de pasar.

Mikaela lo esquivó y entró a la sala, donde Krul lo esperaba sentaba de piernas cruzadas en su habitual trono.

-Buenos días, Krul.

-¡Buenos días, Mika!-lo saludó ella.

-Pareces muy alegre hoy-comentó él.

-¡Así es! Hoy es un día muy importante.

-¿Es por eso que Ferid también está así?

-Sí, bueno, no sé realmente. Aunque creo que es porque...bueno, ¿Tu sabes, no? Que Ferid viene mucho aquí ultimamente.

-...Lo he notado.

-Y que se ha vuelto más pesado con sus actuaciones románticas hacia mí...

-...También.

-Eso es porque hoy, es la Fiesta Anual del Progenitor; los progenitores nos reunimos una vez al año en uno de nuestros territorios elegido al azar, este año, Rusia; y festejamos y conversamos sobre asuntos políticos o triviales.

-Pensaba que los vampiros no se llevaban bien entre ellos.

-Es más que nada cortesía.

-Y también pensaba, que a tí no te gustaban ese tipo de cosas.

-Es distinto; también hay personas que aprecio y que irán a esa fiesta, no creas que he vivido aislada todos estos años, eso sería muy aburrido.

-Ya veo.

-Tengo que salir de aquí a las seis de la tarde y quiero que tu vengas conmigo, ya he corrido tus actividades de modo que estarás libre de ocupaciones a partir de ese horario.

Mikaela se dió cuenta que no tenía otra opción más que ir, así que se limitó a asentir con la cabeza a modo de respuesta.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con Ferid?-preguntó. Ella suspiró desganada.

-Él es mi acompañante.

Los ojos del rubio se abrieron un poco, con sorpresa.

-¿Qué?-logró articular.

-Todos los progenitores vamos, pero los dos más fuertes deben ir juntos representando el poder que hay en su territorio correspondiente. Así que...Ferid viene conmigo.

Al explicar eso, parecía que todo rastro de buen humor de Krul se había esfumado. Y el de Mika también.

-Iré. , ¿Qué se supone que deba hacer allí?

Krul se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé, pasear, mirar...y si te sientes muy solo, siempre podras venir conmigo-terminó ella seductoramente.

-¿No tengo ninguna tarea?

-Hay cosas en las que deberás ayudarme, te llamaré cuando te necesite, es todo por ahora.

-Bien-Mika giró sobre sus talones y salió del lugar.

Caminó un rato por la ciudad, hoy, la inspección que le tocaba era por el interior así que no había necesidad de salir y podía vagar y pensar. "Fiesta Anual del Progenitor", en estos cuatros años nunca había escuchado algo semejante, lo cual era raro considerando que algo así debería haber llegado a sus oídos por parte de alguno de los vampiros de su facción. También se lo podría haber contado Ferid, que seguramente hubiese hecho alarde de que estaría junto a "su adorada reina".

-¡Mi~ka~-chan~!-Ferid se le cruzó e hizo que el rubio diese unos pasos atrás por la sorpresa, aunque se repuso a los pocos segundos.

-¿Qué?

-Estoy seguro de que Krul te puso al tanto de la fiesta, y bien ¿qué opinas?¿No es genial~?¡Voy a estar toda la noche bailando con el amor de mi vida!¡Este día es especial!

-Si no quieres nada,dejáme pasar-contestó Mika enojado y le pasó por al lado para seguir su ruta, pero Ferid lo detuvo por detrás poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-Hay algo que quiero Mika-kun~-le habló con una voz profunda.-Y es...¡Qué me ayudes a elegir un traje~!-dijo con voz alegre.

-...¿Eh?

-¡Lo que oíste Mika-kun! La verdad, estoy algo nervioso, ¡Esta podría ser la mejor noche de mi vida! ¡Y necesito que me ayudes a elegir algo para impresionar a Krul!

-Krul nunca se fijaría en tí, no importa lo que lleves puesto-le contestó Mikaela, y sintió una punzada de malicioso placer al decirlo.

-Eso lo veremos~, aparte, tu también vienes a la fiesta ¿no? Seguro que ella te ha invitado. Y como somos tan buenos amigos me ayudarás a conquistarla ¿no~?-le pasó un brazo por los hombros y le sonrió alegremente. Hipócrita.

El rubio le dirigió una mirada molesta.

-No me llames amigo. No tengo ningún interés en ayudarte-se deshizo de su brazo y continúo con su camino.

-¡Que cruel~!-fingió una voz y una pose que lo que dije el otro día es cierto;somos rivales para conquistar el corazón de la reina.

-Deja de decir estupideces-se detuvo Mika.

-Entonces, si no eres mi rival,puedes ayudarme, al fin y al cabo, Krul no te interesa.

Mikaela dudó por unos segundos, luego suspiró y finalmente accedió. Ferid batió palmas felíz.

-¡Muy bien~!¡Vamos a mi mansión!...Mika, tú ya conoces el camino-dijo maliciosamente.

El joven no mostró cambios en su cara y siguió a Ferid hasta el lugar donde este vivía. Hizo el camino con la cabeza gacha, negándose a recordar lo sucedido cuatro años atrás, cuando él era un niño y le ofrecía la sangre a este asqueroso vampiro con la esperanza de escapar de Sanguinem. Por culpa de ese desastroso plan, casi toda su familia había muerto, Yuu-chan estaba siendo utilizado por los humanos y él, estaba condenado para siempre a vivir entre los vampiros. Casi ni escuchó lo que Ferid decía con su voz cantarina mientras lo guiaba hasta su habitación, la que lastimosamente, él conocía muy bien. El Progenitor abrió las puertas de su armario, revelándo miles de trajes elegantes pero aún así estravagantes, característicos de él.

-¡Empecémos con este~!-mostró un traje chaqué (1)con frac blanco-.¡Luego este!-agarró otro traje con la percha y todo y se lo paso a Mika para que se lo sostenga.

Ferid se cambió y se puso unas cintas y capas para complementar su toque extravagante. Finalmente, dió una vuelta para mostrar su "esplendor".

-¿Qué te parece~?¿No es magnífico este traje~?-dió otro giro. Mika no le contestó nada.-Pero no me convence, pásame el que tienes-el rubio se lo pasó y Ferid se cambió nuevamente, agregándo otra vez cintas y capas.

-¡Este está mejor!¿Qué opinas Mika-kun~, voy a impresionar a Krul?

-Ya te he dado mi opinión respecto a eso.

-Sí, sí, sí, ¡pero la buena presencia es imprescindible en el arte de la conquista!¡Debo verme bien, así nosotros dos serémos el centro de atención de la fiesta!¡Nos conocerán como la más hermosa pareja~!

Mika no pudo reprimir una mueca furiosa.

-¿Eh~?Mika, ¿Estás enojado~?

-Me preocupan las tareas que tengo pendientes, si tardo mucho, no podré hacerlas.

-Yo soy el jefe de tu facción; yo decido cuando te ocupas de tus actividades. Relájate, ¡Aún hay más trajes!-levantó otras perchas para intensificar lo dicho.

Ferid estuvo otra hora y media probándose trajes mientras Mika sólo quería huir de ese lugar lo más pronto posible; tampoco es que él sirviese de mucho ahí, sólo se limitaba a pasarle los trajes y a ser la víctima de sus bromas pesadas. Finalmente, Ferid se decidió por uno que bajo el punto de vista del rubio, era tan raro como los cuarenta pasados, pero le siguió la corriente y pudo abandonar la mansión.

Se dirigió a su habitación a descansar su cabeza, ya que el Séptimo Progenitor le había dado el resto del día libre, en agradecimiento por "ayudarlo a elegir un traje capáz de maravillar a Krul". Al llegar se recostó en la cama y puso su brazo sobre sus ojos, estuvo así unos minutos hasta que el intercomunicador lo sacó de su estado de relajación. La reina lo llamaba. Con dificultad,se levantó de su cama y se encaminó hacia la Cámara de Audiencia Real.

Cuando llegó, ella lo esperaba en su trono.

-Sígueme-le dijo esta sin siquiera a mi habitación.

La órden tan repentina lo descolocó, pero se recuperó y la siguió hasta la habitación de la reina.

-Puedes sentarte en la cama, si quieres-le dijo esta mientras abría la puerta de la enorme habitación donde dormí ya vuelvo, espérame.

-Sí.

Krul abandonó la habitación y Mika se recostó en la cama con las piernas hacia fuera, adoptándo la misma posición que tenía en la suya. Se repondría cuando la oyese llegar, con sus agudos sentidos, podía oír sus pasos y sentarse correctamente en la cama. Los vampiros no dormían, pero si se sentían agotados, al menos, mentalmente, y eso le pasaba ahora a Mikaela, a quien la sesión de ropa de Ferid lo había desgastado psicológicamente. Apenas siendo consciente de lo que hacía, cerró sus parpados y se aisló del mundo, olvidándose por completo que estaba recostado en la cama de la reina, y, al ser atrapado en un acto así, se consideraría irrespetuoso. Estuvo en esa posición un tiempo indefinido y ni siquiera escuchó la puerta abrirse ni los pasos que caminaban hacia él; solo una voz lo sacó de su estado e hizo que recobrase el sentido.

-Mika.

Esa voz...¡Krul!

Se incorporó rápidamente y la imágen ante él lo dejo sin palabras. Krul se encontraba con su largo cabello suelto, el mismo que él adoraba en secreto; y vestida con sólo una toalla amarilla alrededor de su pequeño y delgado cuerpo.

-Krul...-la miró sin poder creerlo, sonrojado levemente.-¿Q-Qué haces así?

-Me estaba bañando ¿No escuchaste el ruido del agua?

-N-No, yo...

-¿Qué pasa?

Mika la miró congelado sin saber que hacer o decir.

-¿No será que..quieres ayudarme a cambiarme?-le preguntó ella seductoramente mientras empezaba a abrir lentamente la toalla.

-¡N-No!-la detuvo él sonrojado.-¡T-Te dejaré sóla!-Mika empezó a levantarse, pero Krul lo detuvo poniéndole una mano en el pecho y recostándolo nuevamente en la cama; a continuación también se subió a esta y se puso a cuatro patas sobre él. Acercó su cara a la del vampiro y se acomodó el pelo para que no cayeran tantas gotas sobre la cara de este, poniéndolo nervioso.

-No te vayas~-le dijo con una voz aterciopelada, dejándolo congelado-Necesito que me ayudes en una cosa-le susurró ella seductoramente al oído mientras masajeaba el pecho de él con la mano que había utilizado para recostarlo otra vez en la cama. Aquél acto, hizo que los vellos de la nuca de él se irizaran.

-¿E-En q-qué?-le preguntó Mika con una voz tan baja que si ella no hubiese estado encima de él, no la habría escuchado.

Krul se sentó sobre la cintura de él y le sonrió juguetonamente. La vista de ella sentaba sobre él, con el cabello mojado y vestida con tan solo una toalla que por todo el movimiento estaba peligrosamente cerca de caerse, intensificaron su ya presente sonrojo e intentó voltear la mirada, pero las manos de esta acunaron su rostro y no se lo permitieron.

-No estaba bromeando antes-le dijo ella.

-¿A-A que te refiéres?-le preguntó.¡Dios! Hablar se le hacía cada vez más complicado.

-Necesito que me ayudes a cambiarme.

Los ojos de Mika se agrandaron increíblemente y su cara se tornó completamente roja, y más aún, cuando vió que ella llevaba sus manos a la parte de arriba de la toalla ya al borde de la caída.

-¡N-No!¡Espera Krul!-Mikaela se incorporó un poco y detuvo sus manos agarrándola por las muñecas. Lo primero que ella hizo fue reír.

-¡jaja!Mika, ¿estás nervioso? Tranquilo, era broma~.

El vampiro suspiró con alivio y la soltó.

-Necesito que me ayudes a elegir un vestido, pero primero me cambiaré sola aquí.

Krul se paró de la cómoda cintura de él y salió de la cama. La toalla, como era predecible por todo el movimiento, cayó al suelo y tanto ella como Mika se sonrojaron fuertemente. Krul se agachó y se tapó con la toalla, con la mirada gacha, mientras él salía atropellada y torpemente de la habitación.

¡A-Avísame cuando estés lista!-le dijo antes de salir.

Krul no tardó mucho en cambiarse y cuando lo invitó a pasar, llevaba su habitual vestido negro. Mika entró algo incómodo y ella lo condujo hasta su enorme ropero; al abrirlo, él quedo maravillado por la cantidad de ropa que había ahí, le sorprendía que ella siempre usase el mismo vestido.

-Ahora...-dijo ella sacándo un vestido rosa y otro negro.-Quiero que me ayudes a elegir un conjunto para la fiesta de hoy.

¿Ayudar a elegir un conjunto?¿Otra vez?¿Le habían visto cara de caridad o qué? Sin embargo, en este caso,no podía negarse, así que asintió cuando elle le dijo que se probaría primero el rosa. Esta vez, optó por salir él a tener que esperarla a ella. Esperó unos minutos hasta que lo llamó; cuando entró, Krul estaba vestida con un vestido con encaje, rosa hasta las rodillas, sandalias marrones y guantes cortos del mismo color. Se veía linda.

-¿Qué piensas, Mika?

-Se te vé bien-le contestó parcamente.

-Díselo a tu cara-le respondió con las manos en la probaré otro.

Le dió una seña y él abandonó de nuevo la habitación. El que le siguió al rosa, fue uno blanco corto que se ataba al cuello, cintas a los costados y en sus brazos a partir del codo hacia abajo; zapatos blancos y medias altas. También se veía linda.

-¿Y este, Mika?

-Se te vé bien-le contestó,otra vez con la misma cara.

Como respuesta, recibió una seña de ella para que la esperase otra vez afuera. Así paso bastante tiempo; con vestidos, cambios y siempre la misma respuesta parca de Mika.

-Se te vé bien-le contestó por enésima vez a otro vestido que ella se había probado.

-¿Es todo lo que sabes decir?-le preguntó irritada. Suspiró fastidiada cuando él se quedó callado.-¿Qué se supone que deba vestir para que muestres algo más de emoción?

Nuevamente silencio.

-¿Por qué no me das una respuesta distinta con algún vestido?-le preguntó algo enfadada.

-...Es que todo te queda bien-le respondió simplemente.

El incipiente enfado de ella se esfumó y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

-Ah~,así que era eso...

Los ojos de Mikaela evitaron la mirada juguetona de ella, algo incómodo.

-Entonces, Mika-lo llevó frente a sus cientos de vestidos.-Elige uno, el que escojas lo llevaré.

-Mmm...no creo hacer bien esto-le confesó nervioso.

-Sólo elige uno que te "cautive".

Mikaela pasó las perchas y examinó los vestidos; todos eran del mismo estilo loli y eran preciosos, era difícil decidise. Por décima vez, Mika se preguntó por que si tenía tantos vestidos lindos ella siempre optaba por usar el mismo;él no se quejaba, le gustaba su estilo y su ropa habitual, pero ahora saltaba a la vista que ella no se vestía así por falta de diversidad. Después de un tiempo se decidió por uno corto negro de tirantes gruesos, encaje que rodeaba el cuello del vestido con una hilera vertical de tres moños pequeños blancos, uno grande en la cintura, falda negra con tres volados hasta más arriba de las rodillas con dos circunferencias (?) de encaje blanco que la rodeaban, otros dos moños blancos pequeños a los costados del final del vestido. (2)

-¿Este?-le preguntó ella.

Él se encogió de hombros como respuesta.

-Bien,me lo probaré. Sal.

-Sí.

Otra vez salió y otra vez entró cuando ella lo llamó.

Ante él, Krul se encontraba con el vestido que él había elegido, sus botas altas negras, mangas separadas completamente negras con algo más de encaje del mismo color, no tan grandes como las que solía llevar; su pelo, estaba recogido con su habitual estilo. Esta vez, se veía hermosa.

-¿Qué tal, Mika?-levantó un poco sus brazos para mostrarle.

Mikaela se quedó sin palabras y algo sonrojado por unos segundos, hasta que finalmente respondió:

-...Estás hermosa-susurró.

Krul sonrió con satisfacción, algo sonrojada.

-¿En serio?-le preguntó juguetonamente.

El vampiro no le respondió y llevó su mirada a un punto en la pared de su costado,haciendo que ella emita una suave risa.

-Bueno, yo ya estoy lista. Ahora faltas tu.

-¿Y-Yo?

-Así es, Mika. Casi toda tu ropa es uniformada, no puedes ir así a una fiesta; tienes que vestirte con elegancia.

-Pero yo no tengo otro tipo de ropa...-se excusó. De repente, una idea le atravesó la mente.-¿Tengo que pedirle ropa a Ferid?-preguntó con una mueca de asco.

-¡No~ ,por Dios!-exclamó ella con la misma mueca que él.-Serías un payaso y te parecerías a él. Nada de lo que se ponga ese ser repugnante cambiaría su persona; es y será siempre un ridículo.

-...¿Dices que nada de lo que lleve puesto Ferid cambiaría la opinión que tienes de él?

-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?

-No sé...A lo mejor te quieres ver bien para él-respondió algo enojado.

-¡No digas estupideces!-le contestó enojada.-¿Por qué querría verme bien para ese enfermo?

-...Él quería verse bien para tí en la fiesta,ya que es tu acompañante, y pensé que...no sé, tu querrías hacer lo mismo...

-Claro que no. No es para él para quien quiero verme bien-le contestó con un tono seductor.

-¿Y para quién?-preguntó serio.

Krul rió ante la inocencia de Mika.

-Nadie~, no importa. Ven, yo tengo algo de ropa masculina.

El comentario desorientó a Mika, quien no pensaba que alguien tan femenina como Krul tuviese ropa para hombre, pero ahí estaba; al fondo del ropero, en doble fila, había trajes y ropa masculina. No era mucha por supuesto, pero aún así le intrigaba de donde la había sacado, sin embargo, no hizo preguntas; ya la había enojado un poco con el comentario por Ferid.

-Elige un traje-le dijo ella indicándole la ropa.

No había mucha variedad y Mika no tardó en escoger algo simple: una camisa blanca, chaleco y chaqueta negra, y una corbata azúl. Pidió permiso y fue al baño de ella a cambiarse, no tardó mucho y rápidamente le mostró a Krul su atuendo, quien le sonrió.

La mirada profunda y la sonrisa de ella lo pusieron nervioso,miró hacia otro lado, y empezó a intentar acomodar su corbata, la cual no le había quedado muy bien ya que nunca había usado una. Las manos de ella bajaron las de él y lo tomaron desprevenido, Krul agarró la punta de la corbata y la tiró hacia ella, dejándo las caras de ambos muy cerca. Mikaela tragó saliva.

-Estás muy guapo, Mika-le susurró ella seductoramente.

Mika se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado.

-Ah..eh..gracias-agradeció torpemente.-Eeh..mm..¿Ya estamos listos, no?

Krul rió.

-Aún esto-de su mesita de noche, sacó el collar que él le había regalado.-Esto es muy importante. Ponmelo, Mika.

Se dió la vuelta y se corrió el pelo. Mikaela procedió a ponerselo, interiormente, se alegraba de que ella pensase en ese regalo como algo importante. Cuando terminó, Krul le pasó un brazo por el suyo.

-Con todo lo que hicimos ya falta poco para el despegue del avión, vamos, Mika.

Se dirigieron al aeropuerto, donde el avión ya estaba casi listo para despegar, seguramente Krul lo había preparado con antelación. Entraron a este, donde Ferid ya estaba sentado de piernas cruzadas con aire divertido; al verlos, se paró y exclamó:

-¡Mi amada~!¡Estas más hermosa que nunca!-se acercó a ella pero esta lo esquivó y se dirigió al trono que usaba como asiento.-¿Por qué tanta indiferencia mi reina?¡Yo seré tu pareja esta noche y las estrellas serán testigos de nuestro amor~!

-Cállate, Ferid. No voy a aguantar este año tus "intentos de conquista"-le respondió enojada y se sentó.

-¿Intentos de conquista?-pensó Mika. No es que realmente quisiese estar metido en los shows amorosos que hacía Ferid para ganar la atención de Krul, pero si a ella le irritaban, entonces él tendría que tomar cartas en el asunto y arreglar la situación; y como suponía que esta noche el vampiro iba a hacer muchos de sus teatros, era mejor estar alerta. Por eso, antes de que Ferid ocupe el lugar al lado de ella, Mika llegó antes y se sentó, dirigiéndole una mirada enojada al Séptimo Progenitor, quien le sonrió con malicia y le susurró:

-Con que así están las cosas ¿eh?...Rival~

Mikaela lo ignoró y pasaron el resto del viaje con los demás progenitores hacia Rusia en silencio. No tardaron mucho y los vampiros del lugar los recibieron con honores, incluso a Mika, quien sólo era un simple invitado. Los condujeron hasta un enorme palacio y antes de entrar, otro vampiro uniformado les dió la bienvenida seriamente y con una reverencia:

-Bienvenidos,Progenitores. Espero que la fiesta les resulte de su agrado.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

(1)Tengo entendido que es una especie de traje de hombre que se utiliza en una ceremonia importante.

(2)Usen su imaginación para ver el vestido que uso Krul. Les mandaría una imagen algo parecida a ese pero ya comprobe que no puedo mandar enlaces, así que, ¡A imaginar!

Se suponía que también iba a escribir sobre la fiesta, pero esto (que solo eran algo así como extras, sí, divago mucho) me quedó muy largo, y si yo escribiese todo, no le alcanzaría la vida ni las ganas para leerlo completo. Escribiré la segunda parte.Sé que Krul y Mika me quedaron más Ocs de lo acostumbrado en este fic, pero repito, tengo que poner de mi parte. Ojala el manga y el anime me diesen más material para fantasear, pero es lo que hay chicos. A conformarse.

Como dije arriba, anuncio mi declaración de guerra a Fanfiction por el hecho de que me borre frases o letras y al final no se entienda nada, pero, como es medio cabrón, no se va a intimidar y va a hacer de todo con mi indefenso fic.

Como estoy en una situación delicada (o sea, una plebeya como yo le hace frente al supremo Fanfiction), voy a necesitar comentarios para que me contengan y me den fuerzas para luchar contra este ser. ¡Necesito su poder! Por cada comentario me dan una dosis de fuerza para que yo pueda ganar. No quiero perder, comenten .*Carita de perrito*


	4. Fiesta Anual del Progenitor

...¿Hola?¡No, con la escoba no!

Ya se, he tardado una eternidad, pero ya he explicado el por que en mi otro fic 4 Meses, para los que no siguen ese fic básicamente es porque había planeado algo y el principio se me olvidó. Tendría que haber hecho como siempre y pensar sobre la marcha; el hecho de que esté acá no quiere decir que lo haya recordado, no, ni de lejos, pero tenía que hacer este capítulo y no crean que es por obligación,me frustra estar estancada.

Así que con este capítulo, necesito más que nunca que comenten como me quedó, porque estoy algo nerviosa. Yo escribo esto mucho antes de saber de que tratará el capítulo. Ya, dejándome de lloriqueos, que comience el capítulo.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

El interior del lugar era incluso más sublime que el exterior, el color blanco predominaba lo cual daba una sensación de pulcredad y órden. En el techo colgaban pequeñas lucecitas redondas y doradas que se prendían y apagaban,había estatuas de hielo, arreglos florales y las mesas eran largas y muy ordenas, con sus respectivos adornos en cada una, que consistía en velas, flores y bonsais de hielo. Había cuadros,incluso una chimenea con sillones en las que los vampiros se sentaban para hablar entre sí, los mozos eran muchos y todos cubrían su cara con un antífaz, vaya a saber por que.

-Por aquí señores, por favor-los guió el vampiro que los había recibido en la entrada.

Ferid, Crowley, Chess, Horn, Krul y Mika lo siguieron hasta el anfitrión de la fiesta: Urd Geales, el Segundo Progenitor y gobernante de Rusia.

-Bienvenidos, Progenitores. Krul Tepes-los saludó Urd fríamente.

-Muchas gracias, Urd-sama-dijo Ferid.

Todos los demás, menos Krul se inclinaron, incluso Mika, más por simple protocolo que por respeto de verdad.

-Saludos, Urd-dijo finalmente la reina.

-Seán libres de disfrutar de la fiesta. Nos vemos-se despidió él y se retiró.

Había mesas repletas de comida humana, casi no parecía una fiesta para los vampiros, al parecer,estos se daban el gusto de degustar los platos humanos a pesar de que no los nutría realmente.

-¡Mire Crowley-sama!¡Hay incluso una fuente de chocolate~!-exclamó Chess emocionada tomándo al mencionado vampiro por un brazo y mostrándole con su dedo índice la fuente.-¡Vayamos~!-Chess se lanzó a la fuente e introdujo una copa en el chocolate y bebió apresuradamente, manchándose un poco de su vestido azúl oscuro de fiesta.-¡Delicioso~!

-Compórtate mejor, Chess, estamos en una fiesta importante-le dijo Horn, avergonzada por la conducta de su compañera, quien sólo le sacó la lengua como protesta.

-¡Eres demasiado estirada, Horn!-contestó enojada-¡También hay pollo aquí~!-arrancó una pata del animal con las manos enguantadas y lo devoró con ansias-¡Comef efto, Horfn, ef delifiofo!¡Ufted tamfién, Crowlef-fama!

-No hables con la boca llena, estás ensuciándote-suspiró su compañera, tomándo un plato y sirviéndose el ave con los cubiertos. A continuación, se sentó y con la espalda bien derecha comenzó a comer tranquilamente.

-¡Que aburrida eres!-le respondió Chess cuando tragó. Mojó sus dedos en el chocolate y agitó su mano para arrojar el líquido sobre la mejilla de Horn-¡Mi~ra~, ahora tu también estás sucia!

Horn suspiró molesta y tomó una servilleta para limpiarse, pero antes de hacerlo, Crowley frenó su mano y pasó su lengua lentamente por el chocolate de la mejilla de ella, sonrojándola. Chess los miró molesta y a continuación paso su mano sucia por su cara.

-¡Mire Crowley-sama!¡Yo también estoy sucia~!

-¡Jajaja!-se rió el vampiro.

-Eso es algo que has provocado tu, en cambio yo me ensució por tu culpa. Límpiate sola.

-¡Es injusto~!¡Es injusto~!¡Crowley-sama, ayúdeme por favor!

-Ya, ya-la tranquilizó él pasándole una servilleta por la cara.

Ella infló los cachetes molesta. No era así como quería que la limpiara.

-¡Aja~!¡Recién llegamos y parece que ya estás divertiendo Crowley-kun!-intervinó Ferid.

-¿Qué hay de ti Ferid-kun?¿No te diviertes?-le pegunto Crowley.

-La verdad es que no soy muy apegado a este tipo de celebraciones, pero...-jaló a Krul que se encontraba cerca de él hacia su hombro-¡El estar con mi amada reina me hace muy felíz~!

Krul frunció el entrecejó y se liberó del abrazo de Ferid empujándolo lejos.

-No me provoques, Ferid Bathory, aunque estemos en la Fiesta Anual del Progenitor puedo golpearte hasta la muerte sin verguenza-lo amenazó ella.

-No se enoje, por favor~. Además, mis sentimientos son verdaderos.

-No me hagas reír, no te interesa nada de mí más que mi poder. No me estorbes-le respondió con arrogancia.

-Jeje~ siempre tan cruel conmigo~, pero no creo poder cumplir con sus deseos mi reina, ¿ya se olvidó~?¿Quién es su acompañante en esta fiesta~?

Tanto Mika como Krul hicieron una mueca de disgusto, tenía razón. Justo en ese momento se escuchó una música clásica que resonó por toda la sala.

-¿Oh~, qué es lo que estoy escuchando~?¿Acaso es música~?-preguntó irónicamente el Séptimo Progenitor. Hizo una reverencia exagerada hacia Krul-¿Me permite este baile, mi reina?

-Tch, claro que no-respondió ella con evidente molestia, dándo media vuelta para irse.

-Que tristeza~ ¿Por qué, Krul? ¿No es acaso una tradición en los vampiros que los dos más fuertes de su territorio estén juntos en esta fiesta?¿Piensa infringir las reglas otra vez~?-se acercó al oído de ella-Como hizo con los seraf-

Krul lo asió con una mano por el cuello.

-Estás agotando mi paciencia-le advirtió gélidamente.

-Jaja~ ¿eso significa que bailará?-preguntó con dificultad Ferid.

Ella apretó aún más el cuello de él.

-...Sólo si cierras esa repugnante boca tuya.

-¡Que felicidad~!-exclamó casi asfixiado.

Ferid le ofreció su mano, que ella aceptó con asco, y la guió hasta el centro de la sala. Mika los siguió con la mirada y después se apoyó en una pared a observar, sin Krul, no podía hacer mucho en esa celebración, aunque tampoco estaba realmente "colado" en la fiesta, varios vampiros habían llevado sus propios perros así que él no era realmente una anormalidad. Krul y Ferid bailaron lentamente por la pista, el vampiro intentaba acercarse y le hablaba, pero ella lo alejaba e ignoraba sus intentos de conversación. Mika sintió un gusto malicioso por aquella escena y se quedó tranquilo observando. La canción terminó y ella se separó de él como si fuese una peste y se acercó a Mikaela.

-¿Fue muy duro?-le preguntó el rubio.

-No te imaginas como.

-¡Que maravilloso baile~!¡Te veías tan encantadora danzando~!-exclamó Ferid acercándose a ambos. Ninguno de los dos le respondió algo.-¿Bailamos la siguiente pieza?-le preguntó cuando escuchó nuevamente la música.

-Voy a bailar esta vez con Mika-contestó Krul tomándo al mencionado por el brazo y jalándolo hasta el centro de la sala sin que él pudiese decir algo.

-Estás ganando varios puntos, Rival~-le dijo a Mika, quien lo miró enojado mientras que Krul lo miró con cierta confusión sin decir sonrió y esta vez se recargó él en la pared a mirar.

-¿Cómo se baila esto?-peguntó Mika nervioso cuando ella puso ambas manos en sus hombros

-Son como los bailes que te enseñaba tienen mucha ciencia, sólo se empeñan en la apariencia de esta fiesta no en lo que integra. Abrázame por la cintura-contestó ella.

Él la asió con algo de torpeza por la cintura y comenzó a bailar lentamente, como lo sugería la música, estaba algo nervioso de estar en el medio de la sala bailando con ella, no estaba acostumbrado a aquello y no ayudaba el hecho de ser el centro de las miradas de los progenitores, seguramente pensaban que era extraño que una mascota bailara con nada más y nada menos que la reina de Japón.

-¿No te preocupa lo que pensarán los demás si te ven bailar conmigo?-le preguntó el rubio.

-Me avergonzaba más que me vieran bailando con Ferid. ¿O es que acaso que a tí te averguenza bailar conmigo?

-Para nada,pero ¿por qué querías bailar conmigo?

-¿Pretendías que bailara de nuevo con Ferid?

-...Dijiste que iban a venir aquí personas que conocías.

-Así es, pero aún no los he visto. Además, quería bailar contigo.

-...

-No te pongas nervioso~-le susurró ella seductoramente apoyando su mano en la mejilla de él, quien desvió la mirada algo apenado y levemente sonrojado.

Krul bailaba normalmente y aunque Mika también se las apañaba, se le hacían intolerables las miradas que los demás vampiros les dirigían, a él nunca le importó la opinión de ellos pero en este momento lo hacian sentirse más nervioso. Y más en compañía de Krul. Casi soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando la canción terminó; ambos se soltaron y decidieron caminar un poco por el lugar. Si era cierto lo que Krul decía, habían hecho un muy buen trabajo, las decoraciones eran preciosas y cada una poseía un cierto encanto particular, las mesas, la comida, inlcluso las jarras de bebida de un líquido de color sospechoso para Mika,que no se atrevía a preguntar que eran, parecían maravillosas.

-¿Te estás adaptándo? A esta fiesta-dijo Krul de repente.

-No creo que pueda hacerlo-le respondió con sinceridad. Para su sorpresa, ella soltó una risita.

-Es de esperarse. Yo tampoco me he acostumbrado a estas celebraciones a pesar de los cientos de años que llevamos haciéndolas, realmente, me parecen una tradición patética. Los vampiros no solemos llevarnos bien entre nosotros ¿por qué la necesidad de reunirnos aquí a comportarnos como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida?

-Sin embargo, dijiste que iban a venir personas que apreciabas.

-Aprecio a algunas, sí. Solemos también tener excepciónes-ella agarró una copa de aquél líquido sospechoso de las que ofrecía un mozo-No se porque aún no los encuentro...

-¡Krul Tepes!-escucharon una voz detrás de ellos. Ambos se giraron y vieron como con paso firme se dirigía hacia ellos un progenitor.

-Gabel Parthe-dijo a modo de saludo la reina.

Mikaela, al jamás haber escuchado de aquel hombre, se quedó al margen y no hizo ningún movimiento, algo que desagrado al recién llegado quién hizo una mueca al verlo.

-¿Por qué está acompañada de este vampiro?-preguntó con asco.

-Yo elijo a mis mascotas-le respondió firmemente-¿Acaso no te has fijado en que no soy la única que trae a la suya?

-¡Pero nosotros somos progenitores!¡Somos superiores a estos vampiros débiles, no entiendo como tienen la decencia de traerlos aquí!-se giró hacia Mikaela,quién aún no mostraba expresión en su rostro a pesar de todo lo que decía-¡Por lo menos deberían tener la decencia de inclinarse ante nuestra presencia!

-Yo soy la que le dá las órdenes a Mikaela-lo cortó firmemente Krul-No te metas.

-...C-Con mayor razón, al ser un subordinado suyo debe entender las normas que hay que cumplir con los progenitores.

-¿Pretendes enseñarme como educar a mi mascota?No seas absurdo. Vamos, Mika.

-Sí-respondió el rubio, siguiéndola.

-De verdad, hay personas que no reconocen su lugar...-comentó Krul cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos.

-Puedo ver que él no te cae muy bien.

-Es relativo, realmente no me importa, lo único que tenemos en común es nuestra adversión hacia Ferid, más allá de eso, no creo que podamos sostener una conversación de más de dos minutos. Es demasiado insolente para mi gusto.

-Ya veo...-dijo Mikaela. Por lo que veía,aquel progenitor no era una de las personas que Krul decía querer ver en la fiesta ¿quiénes serían? Tenía que admitir que la curiosidad se estaba apoderando de él. Se animó a preguntar-Oye, Krul ¿Quiénes-?-por andar distraído chocó un cuerpo pequeño que inmediatamente profirió un sonido de enojo.

-¡Fíjese por donde cami-!...¿Quién eres tú?-exclamó un progenitor de la misma estatura de Krul que Mikaela no conocía.

-Es mi sirviente, Lest Karr-dijo Krul.

-No me sorprende, es tan descuidado como su dueña.

-¡Silencio, niño!

A Mika le sorprendió el comentario de Krul ¿niño? Ese progenitor debía ser tan antiguo como ella o casi, y además tenían la misma estatura. Por más que lo analizaba de arriba a abajo, no lograba ver algo que lo calificara de "niño" más allá de su apariencia de preadolescente que no distaba mucho de la de Krul. De todas formas, no había que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta de que ambos se llevaban muy mal, se veían los rayos que se daban por sus ojos, definitivamente él no era uno de los que ella buscaba en aquella fiesta.

-¡Jaja!No te exaltes, no querrás quedar mal ante tu mascota ¿no?

-No tengo interés en hablar contigo, Lest Karr. Hazte a un lado.

-Yo tampoco deseo hablar contigo,pero si con él-dijo dirigiéndose a Mika-¿Cómo te trata ella? Estoy seguro de que si eres su favorito deber ser muy cariño~sa contigo.

-Cállate-susurró Krul. Mika conocía esa reacción y sabía que ella estaba acumulando enojo. Nada bueno.

-Aún no he terminado. Cuentame, sirviente ¿te hace muchos mimos?-preguntó, aunque Mika aún se negaba a responder cualquier cosa, de todas formas ¿qué le diría? Tampoco quería sacar a relucir su relación con Krul.

-Es tu última oportunidad. Desaparece-habló amenazadoramente Krul.

-¿Una débil como tú quiere enfrentarme?¡Jaja! No creo que deseas quedar humillada ante tu perro.

Krul se lanzó hacia él dispuesta a atacarlo, pero Lest Karr estaba preparado para esa reacción y la bloqueó con su espada, aunque ella logró hacerlo retroceder un poco.

¡Jaja!¿Quiéres quedar como una perdedora ante todos los progenitores?¡Adelante!-dijo Lest Karr poniendose en posición, hasta que una mano lo retuvo por el hombro-¿U-Urd Geales-sama?

-No la provoques, causarán un nuevo desastre aquí-dijo el recién llegado.

-Sólo estaba hablando con su mascota, por alguna razón la enfurecí a ella, parece ser muy posesiva con su perrito.

-No seas infantil, en esta fiesta hacemos honor a nuestro cargo.

-¡Mi gobierno es perfecto! No tengo nada que discutir con otros vampiros, probablemente Krul necesite más ayuda, la notó algo nerviosa.

-¡Cállate Les-!-comenzó a gritar Krul, pero Mikaela le puso una mano en el hombro para detenerla.

-Vámonos reina, tiene que atender asuntos importantes con otras personas-le dijo Mika, antes de mirar a los otros dos progenitores.-La reina está ocupada ahora, nos retiramos.

Mikaela se llevó a Krul antes de que esta pudiese decir algo. Le parecía lo mejor, dado que ella ciertamente no estaba teniendo un buen momento con aquellos dos individuos y mucho menos con aquel al que calificaba como "niño",parecía que ella estaba de acuerdo con desaparecer de aquel lugar ya que se dejó llevar fácilmente por él. En el camino, pidió que le llenen la copa de líquido con color sospechoso de las que los mozos aún ofrecían ¿cuántas habían de esas?

-Krul...¿Qué es eso que estás tomando?

-Ah esto, no es nada, solamente...-se interrumpió cuando escuchó su nombre ser gritado en el salón.

-¡Krul!¡Krul~!-llamaba una voz masculina.

La nombrada giró su cabeza hacia todos lados hasta que divisó a la persona que la llamaba y corrió hacia esta, a Mika no le quedó más remedio que seguirla aún si no entendía el motivo de su repentina emoción. El chico que la llamaba, era uno que aparentaba tener la misma edad de Mika, si bien era obvio que tenia muchos más, tenía el cabello castaño corto y algo desordenado en sus costados y vestía de manera muy elegante, sin duda era un progenitor. Al verlo, Krul corrió a abrazarlo y este le correspondió. La acción tan amorosa de parte de la reina dejó a Mikaela descolocado y se quedó ahí parado sin saber como reaccionar ¿desde cuándo ella era tan cariñosa? Si bien era cierto que Krul lo había abrazado muchas veces, el no la habia visto con ese comportamiento con otra persona que no fuera él;aparentemente, este chico era uno de los "apreciados" de la Tercera Progenitora...

-¿Cómo has estado, Krul?-le preguntó él alegremente.

-Con algunos problemas, pero puedo manejarlos.

-No lo dudo, de hecho recuerdo que dices que nunca fallas.

-¡Por supuesto que no lo hago!-le dijo orgullosa.

-¡Jaja! Que bien, que tengas tanta fuerza de voluntad. Me encanta eso de ti.

-¡Muchas gracias!

Mikaela aún se encontraba parado detrás de ella confundido ¿qué era todo esto? ¿Dos vampiros llevándose tan bien entre ellos? Más allá de la relación que tenían Horn y Chess con Crowley no conocía de otra que compartiera tanta afinidad, incluso si ellas dos lo servían. Aparte, ¿cómo él no conocía a este vampiro? Acompañaba a Krul casi a cualquier sitio ¿cómo ella no le había platicado sobre él? Creía que compartían un cierto nivel de confianza entre ellos. Y como si fuera poco, Krul y ese tipo continuaban hablando como si él no existiera. Pero no estaba en posición de decir nada, ella era le reina y él no tenía ningun tipo de poder sobre su persona, lo único que podía hacer era permanacer parado y callado detrás. Hasta que al fin, parecieron acordarse de él.

-¿Y quién es él, Krul?

-¿Eh?...¡Ah! Él es Mikaela. Mika, él es Ewal Hein, un quinto progenitor.

-Mucho gusto. No te había visto por las luces de los reflectores, me tapaban de algún modo la vista-intentó excusarse.

-Esta bien. Mucho gusto-dijo Mika, con fastidio disimulado. ¿Qué no lo había visto por las luces? ¿Qué clase de patética excusa era aquella? ¡Era obvio que no lo había notado por estar fijándose en Krul!¿Lo había tomado por idiota?

-¿Y cómo avanza el asunto de tu...mmm...hermano?-le preguntó Ewal a Krul con preocupación.

"¿Hermano?" pensó Mikaela. Krul no le había contado nada acerca de un hermano. Que injusto, incluso cuando él le había confiada la vida de su hermano a ella...Se aseguraría de preguntarle sobre aquello más tarde.

-Aún es complicado, pero no pienso rendirme. No me importa cuanto me lleve o cuantos caigan conmigo-respondió seriamente mirándo hacia otro lado.

-Buena respuesta. Estoy seguro de que tendrás éxito, confió en tus capacidades.

-¿Quién podría dudar de ellas?-preguntó arrogantemente.

-¡Jaja!¡Yo no en todo caso!

Mika se hartando de la charla, no creía que el saciar su curiosidad por ver a quienes Krul deseaba que vinieran a la fiesta suponía un precio tan grande. Para apartar la mirada de ellos dos que seguían hablando animadamente, paseo su vista por el enorme salón: estaba Crowley siendo tironeado por un brazo por Chess mientras esta le sacaba la lengua a Horn quien seguramente la reprendía por su conducta infantil, al contrario que ellas, Crowley parecía divertirse con la situación; también vió a Ferid para su consternación, quién también capturó su mirada y le envió un beso juguetonamente y con sus manos hizo la forma de un corazón y señaló hacia la derecha, clara alusión a Krul que se encontraba de ese lado de Mika. El rubio le dirigió una mirada de enojo y volvió a centrarse en los dos vampiros que aún seguían hablando. El tiempo le pareció eterno hasta que otro vampiro le llamó la atención al "amigo" de Krul.

-Ewal-sama, lo llama el Tercer Progenitor Lest Karr, quiere hablar con usted sobre los negocios con Alemania.

-Ya veo...díle que ya voy.

Mikaela casi suelta un suspiro de alivio.

-Entendido-se retiró.

-Perdón, Krul, tengo que irme.

-No es nada.¿ Y dondé esta...?

-Él vino. Asuntos de urgencia. Tampoco Resk, dijo que probablemente te visitaría.

-Ya veo-murmuró con algo de tristeza ella.

-Bueno, nos vemos-se despidió Arwel levantándo su sombrero. Krul lo siguió con la mirada hasta que Mika rompió el silecio:

-Cuantos amigos que tienes...-murmuró amargamente.-...Pareces llevarte muy bien con él.

-Sí , es agradable.

-Me sorpredí un poco-confesó él-No esperaba verte siendo tan cariñosa con alguien-terminó con algo de enfado.

-¿Oh~?¿Acaso no lo soy contigo?-le preguntó, sonriéndole juguetonamente.

-...-cerró los ojos y giró su cabeza hacia otro lado, algo molesto.

-Mírame, Mika-le ordenó, pero él no le hizo caso.-¡Mika!-él dió la vuelta y empezó a caminar-¡Mika, no seas infantil!-fue hasta él lo jaló por un brazo-¿Qué te pasa? Tienes dos segundos para explicarme.

-...Yo...

-¡Krul~!-los interrumpió Ferid-¡Mi bella y adorada reina!¡Al fin te encuentro!

-Ferid Bathory-soltó el brazo del rubio, quien aprovechó para irse.-¡M-Mika!

-¡Oh~!¡Parece que tu mascota se escapó!¡No debiste aflojar la correa, Krul~!-se burló fingiendo tristeza Ferid cuando el rubio desapareció de la vista de ellos dos.

-¡Cállate, Ferid!-respondió enojada arrojándole la copa vacia.

-¡Uh~, cerca~!-dijo él esquivándola-No deberías tomar más-le aconsejó cuando vió como ella se hacia con otra copa de aquel líquido gracias a un mozo que pasaba.

-Estoy bien-contestó cortante.

-Tendrá malos efectos si bebes mucho. No sigas, consejo de novio.

-¿Consejo de novio?¡Acaba con tus chistes, Ferid!¡No tengo tiempo para perder contigo!-con tal de llevarle la contra, agarró otra copa de las que ofrecían.

-¿Vas a buscar a Mika-kun? No creo que quiera verte, lo has despreciado.

-¿De que hablas?

-¡Conversando tan animadamente con otro chico y dejándo al pobre Mika-chan solito y desamparado!¡Estoy por llorar!-se burló fingiendo contener el llanto-Esto tampoco puedo perdonarte, Krul. Acepté a Mika-kun como rival pero no puedo aceptar a otro, seríamos multitud.

-No te entiendo muy bien...Por ahora, iré a buscarlo, no me importa que no quiera verme, yo si quiero hablar con él-terminó la conversación yendo hacia la dirección que había tomado Mikaela.

-Jaja, prevéo que las cosas se pondrán muy interesantes mañana~.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Mika se encontraba en las afueras de la mansión, sin haberle importado las miradas de otros vampiros por no estar acompañado de su "dueña". Quería estar solo, por lo menos así, podía dejar tranquila a Krul para seguir hablando con sus tantos amigos. Suspiró enfadado, lo que más quería en realidad era irse de ese lugar, no tenía nada que hacer ahí, fue un error desde el principio haber ido pero no podía oponerse a ninguna órden de la reina. Se recargó contra la pared y observó el cielo, hasta que una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¡Mika!¡¿Por qué te fuiste?!¡Te estuve buscando por todos lados!

-Krul...no es nada importante.

-¡No me hables de esa forma!-bebió el resto de una de las copas y se recargó contra la pared al lado de él dejándo la copa a un lado-¡Contestame!¿Qué te pasa?

-¡Ja!¿realmente esta bien que estés aquí conmigo?

-¿De qué hablas?-le preguntó, empezando a beberse la segunda.

-Estás ocupada con otros amigos, vete con ellos-le soltó con amargura. Ella se despegó de la pared y lo enfrentó. A Mika le pareció ver que ella cojeaba.

-¡No te permito hablarme así!-respondió enojada. Aunque él no levantase la voz en absoluto, el rostro y el tono que empleaba con ella la enfurecía.-¡Yo estoy donde quiero y con quien quiero! Deberías valorar más eso-dió un paso hacía él y dió un traspié, Mikaela hizo un movimiento para agarrarla, pero ella fue más rápida y apoyó su mano en el hombro del rubio-¡Sí estoy contigo es porque quiero!¡Y si no vas a explicarme porque me tratas así yo...-!

-¡Krul!-el cuerpo de ella cayó débil en su pecho, pero intentó nuevamente pararse, para caerse de nuevo.

-Tch...Ferid tenía razón, creo que me pasé-habló con dificultad ella.

-¿Qué?¡Krul!-la agarró entre sus brazos al sentir como el cuerpo de la reina empezaba a caer.

-Me siento muy débil. Llévame a Sanguinem, Mika, no quiero que los demás progenitores me vean así.

Era un alivio para Mika el tener oídos finos, de lo contrario no hubiese podido escuchar lo que ella decía por lo bajo que hablaba. Los favorecía un poco el hecho de que la música había empezado a sonar nuevamente y todos los vampiros se encontraban bailando adentro. Como Krul no podía pararse, la cargó en sus brazos y fue hasta el helicóptero que los esperaba, con sus pocas fuerzas, la reina le dió la órden al piloto de llevarla a Sanguinem, después él volvería para buscar a los demás progenitores. El viaje se les hizo corto y otros guardias los recibieron, parada pero apoyada en Mika,Krul caminó hasta su habitación aunque disimuladamente, él la levantaba un poco del suelo ya que ella no podía mantenerse mucho en pie y los ojos se le cerraban, no quería que los demás vampiros la viesen tan débil, aún si era por una bebida. Cuando entraron a la habitación, Krul se dejó caer en la cama. Al no saber muy bien que hacer, Mika dijo que se retiraba para que ella pudiese descansar.

-...Mika-lo llamó débilmente la Tercera Progenitora.

-¿Qué?

-...Ayuda...me-le ordenó con sus pocas fuerzas en la misma posición con la que había aterrizado en la cama.

-¿Qué necesitas?

-...Ayu..dame a...cambiarme...

-¡¿Qué?!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

¡Terminé! Ok, terminó algo MUCHO más distinto de lo que había planeado, había decidido terminarlo de una forma más tierna pero dejaré esa idea para el siguiente capítulo. No me acuerdo si puse un uno por ahí para aclarar algo, lo revisaría pero estoy algo apurada y me dá flojera. No me quedó el capítulo como de verdad quería, pero algo es Ewal, Reck y uno del que no dije el nombre...creo que esta de más decir que están totalmente inventados por mí, nacieron hoy y sólo sirven exclusivamente para hacer enojar a Mika.

Al contrario de otros personajes que aparecerán en poco tiempo en mi fic 4 Meses, del cual la próxima semana escribiré la continuación. Aún tengo pruebas pero ya no son tantas, las he aprobado todas hasta ahora aunque no con las notas que hubiese querido (¡7 ó 7 -50! ¿Qué nota es esa?)

Hice un fic llamado "Cumpleaños de ONS", para los que quieran verlo son libres de pasar, el primer capítulo se trata del cumpleaños de Lest Karr y el segundo es una votación por el de Mika ¡En serio necesito que voten, por favor!

Pido perdón por haberme tardado tanto, pero quería hacer algo bueno y acabé olvidándome del plan inicial. Espero que dentro de todo les haya gustado, gracias por leer y comentar (a los que comenten).

¡Chau~!


	5. Sangre tentadora

¡Hola~!¡He vuelto~!¿Me extrañaron~? Sé que tardo en actualizar pero son tres fics de los que me tengo que ocupar y siempre reviso muy bien mis ideas antes de escribirlas, por más que sean algo bizarras. Además, entre el colegio,el grupo en facebook, mi ajustado horario semanal y la poderosa flojera...es difícil.

¡Más abajo diré otras cosas, así que leanlo, por favor! ¡Que empiece el capítulo!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Krul...¿Qué dijiste?-preguntó algo nervioso Mika.

La reina le había pedido que la ayudase a cambiarse ya que su débil estado no le permitía moverse mucho, pero aún así, Mika no estaba seguro de poder cumpir bien aquella tarea.

-No...me hagas..repetírtelo, Mi...ka-intentó levantarse con un brazo pero falló y cayó nuevamente sobre el colchón de su cama.-Ayú...dame.

-B-Bien, pero ¿qué se supone que haga?

Un poco somnolienta levantó un brazo para señalar brevemente el armario que estaba al lado de ella.

-Ahí...busca bien y...encontrarás...un...un...pijama rosa(1)...vísteme...con él.

La mirada algo incómoda de Mika fue de ella al armario y del armario a ella, finalmente preguntó:

-¿Segura? Que...quieres que te cambie.

-No te...pediría esto...si...no...estuviese así-le contestó algo enojada.

-D-De acuerdo.

Con pasos inseguros, Mikaela se dirigió al armario y lo abrió, dentro y a la vista, encontró el pijama, era lindo y si tenía que confesarlo, algo adorable. Lo sacó y lo dejó a los pies de la cama.

-Para sacarme...el...vestido...tienes que bajar el cierre...de mi...espalda. Luego...me...lo quitas-le dió las instrucciones una semi-consciente Krul.

La posición en la que se encontraba la Tercera Progenitora sobre la cama facilitaba el trabajo con el cierre del rubio, aún así, bajar el cierre se le hizo eterno. Levantó a Krul y la hizo sentarse al lado de él, para levantarle el vestido; ella intentaba ayudar pero estaba más dormida que despierta y por alguna extraña razón su cuerpo se sentía inusualmente caliente.

-M-Miraré hacia otro lado-dijo Mikaela, desviándo la mirada algo sonrojado mientras sus manos agarraban los costados del vestido de Krul y comenzaban a tirar hacia arriba.

Cuando llegó a la cintura, le pidió a Krul que se moviera un poco para que él pudiese pasar el vestido por su cabeza. Sileciosamente, ella acató la órden, aunque le era difícil mantenerse derecha y fue muy incómodo sacar el vestido para Mika, algunas veces había tenido que mirar para guiarse pero a los pocos segundos que lo hacía cerraba los ojos. Sacarle las botas y los accesorios de los brazos y el cabello fue una tarea más fácil de hacer aún sin mirar. Ahora venía la parte de ponerle el pijama. Manteniéndola sentada, le pidió que levantase los brazos, ella lo hizo lo mejor que pudo, pero inmediatamente su cuerpo cayó hacia el costado y Mika tuvo que dejar de mirar un punto en la pared para agarrarla por los hombros, ya que ella había caído sobre su pecho. El incómodo contacto de la piel desnuda de ella sobre él, lo hizo sonrojarse y apartarla bruscamente, con los ojos cerrados y aún tomándola por los hombros. Krul estaba en tan mal estado que ni siquiera reaccionó ante todo aquello, sólo seguía con una mirada perdida y cansada ¿qué le había pasado en aquella fiesta? Haciéndo de nuevo el intento, Mika logró ponerle la musculosa con volantes rosa, ahora seguía el pantalón corto: siempre observando un punto fijo en la pared y levemente sonrojado, el vampiro rodeó la cintura de ella con un brazo y la levantó un poco para subirle el pantalón. Fue incómodo cuando su mano libre rozó los muslos de ella pero lo consiguió, sólo faltaba ponerle el saco bordo con capucha de orejas de gato y ella estaría lista, considerando que lo peor ya había pasado, eso fue mucho más fácil y relajado.

Descubrió las sabanas de la cama y la acostó sobre ella, a continuación se sentó sobre la orilla del colchón, él debía sacarse aquel traje que le había prestado Krul y volver a ponerse su uniforme, el cual había dejado sobre una silla que estaba en aquella habitación. Decidió levantarse, pero una mano lo tomó por la manga y lo obligó a sentarse, al girarse, vió que Krul lo estaba agarrándo y lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Quédate-le pidió ella suavemente.

-¿Qué?-preguntó confundido él. Realmente, no estaba acostumbrado a verla en un estado tan débil y dependiente, ella siempre era fuerte o por lo menos lo aparentaba, incluso aunque no estuviese en las mejores condiciones. Pero esta vez era distinto.

-Quédate-repitió.-Por lo menos por hoy...quédate-cerró los ojos pero aún su mano agarraba firmemente la manga del traje de él.

El rubio suspiró y se acostó sobre la cama, de cara a ella. Krul acercó su rostró al pecho de él y allí se quedó por el resto de la noche.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Krul ahora estaba en mejor estado que la noche pasada, pero aunque intentaba caminar, era visible que le costaba mantenerse en pie y tambaleaba, además los ojos se le cerraban cada tanto y su cuerpo tenía un calor que los vampiros no debían tener.

-¿Segura que puedes trabajar hoy?-le preguntó Mika sentado sobre la cama en la que habían dormido juntos (2).

-Sí, por supuesto-le respondió ella parándose derecha.-No tengo tiempo para debilidades.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó en la fiesta? ¿Acaso ingeriste algo allí que te puso en ese estado?-preguntó, y a los pocos segundos trago saliva, estaba sediento.

-¡Nada!-le respondió bruscamente-A tí te tendría que preguntar.

-¿A mí?-preguntó incrédulo apoyándo una mano sobre la cama.

-¿Qué significó aquella escena en la fiesta?

Mika frunció el ceño y volvió a sentarse bien. Trago nuevamente ó los ojos y contestó:

-No fue nada importante, lo que es importante ahora es como vas a mantenerte en pie todo el día.

-¡No intentes evadir el tema!-intentó dar un paso hacia él, pero tambaleó y cayó de rodillas. Antes de que el rubio pudiese ayudarla, ella se levantó sola.-Puedo moverme por mí misma.

-...

-Hablaremos en otro momento, vé a cambiarte y continúa con tus actividades.

-Sí.

Ambos se cambiaron de a turnos y cada uno siguió por su lado, en el camino, Mika se encontró con Ferid y su imperturbable sonrisa.

-¡Oh~!¡Mika-kun, que linda sorpresa!-lo saludó con alegría el vampiro mientras el rubio lo observaba con una expresión sombría-¡Me sorprendiste yendote antes de la fiesta! Que casualidad que Krul tampoco apareciera después de que te siguió.

-...

-Y tampoco te ví haciéndo tu turno nocturno por Sanguinem ¿dónde estabas~?

Mika no contestó, lo esquivó e intentó seguir caminando, pero Ferid le bloqueó el paso.

-No huyas~, vamos, vamos, cuéntale a tu amigo Ferid-kun donde estaba Mika-kun-dijo cerrándo los ojos y llevándose una mano al pecho-¡Ah! Podría ser que...¿estabas con la reina~?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

-¡Entiendo todo!Mientras yo estaba sólo en aquella fiesta, mi rival amoroso aprovechó la oportunidad y paso una noche candente con la hermosa Krul-dijo con una pose pensativa y sorprendida.

-...-frunció aún más el ceño-No digas estupideces.

-¡Aja~!Pero estoy bastante seguro de lo que digo, Mika-kun. ¡Vamos!¡Dime! Estoy seguro de que lo viste ¿no?

-¿De qué hablas?

-Su cu-er-po-le dijo maliciosamente.

Instintivamente el rostro de Mika se sonrojó levemente y aunque intentó volver a su cara parca, ya era demasiado tarde.

-¡Jaja~!¡Lo sabía! Me siento traicionado de alguna forma, yo estaba dispuesto a compartirtela y tu aprovechaste la primera oportunidad que tuviste para tener una noche inolvidable~. Quién diría que sería tan atrevido nuestro travieso Mika-chan~.

Mika lo esquivó y empezó a caminar pero Ferid lo detuvo agarrándolo por un hombro.

-¿Crées que puedan incluirme?-le preguntó serio.

-¿Eh?

-En sus...-abandonó su cara seria y mostró una alegre-¡Juegos sexuales~!

-¡¿Q-Qué?!-se sonrojó Mika.

-¡Vamos, vamos~!¡Compártela conmigo!¡No la acapares sólo para tí!¡Yo también quiero disfrutar del cuerpo de la bella reina!

-¡Suéltame!¡Eso nunca paso!-le respondió enojado Mikaela zafándose del agarre de Ferid.

-¿Eh~?Que aburrido~-dijo, cruzándose de brazos.-Pero aún no puedo dejar que te marches Mika-kun, hay algo importante que tengo que decirte.

-Habla de una vez.

-Es respecto a Krul. Y lo que tomó en la fiesta.

-...¿Esa bebida de color extraño?

-¡Bingo, Mika-kun! Así es, esa bebida es una muy potente que si bien puede ser deliciosa para los vampiros, no se puede tomar más de un vaso. Si se excede, se pagan las consecuencias.

-¿Consecuencias?

-Los primeros síntomas son somnolencia y debilidad-explicó Ferid-Eso te vino muy bien ¿no~?-bromeó.

-...

-Lo siguiente es más peligroso: su sangre.

-¿Qué pasa con eso?

-Su sangre emana un olor más dulce y tentador para los vampiros, llegándo al extremo de resultar tan deseable como una humana.

-¿Cómo es eso? Nunca había escuchado algo parecido.

Ferid se encogió de hombros divertido.

-Originalmente fue una bebida que se le daba al ganado para hacer su sangre más exquisita, pero después los vampiros comenzamos a tomarla por su exquisito sabor. Te sugiero que la cuides Mika-kun, no querrás que alguien más beba la sangre de tu adorada reina~¡Jajaja!

Mikaela frunció el ceño y se alejó del vampiro. Pero debía haber algo de razón en lo que Ferid había dicho, hacia poco tiempo que había bebido sangre, sin embargo,cuando estuvo con Krul se había sentido tan sediento como si no hubiese bebido en más de tres días. Volvió a tragar saliva y no pensar mucho en eso, mientras hacia sus actividades acostumbradas, recibió el llamado de la asistente de Krul para ir a ver a la reina.

Cuando fue a verla, un vampiro estaba tras la puerta de la Cámara de Audiencia Real con unos papeles en la mano, entraron juntos sin mirarse apenas y ambos se dirigieron a ella. El otro vampiro llevó los papeles hacia la reina, pero a medida que se acercaba sus pasos se hacian más inestables , se los entregó y cuando parecía dispuesto a irse, de un salto se lanzó hacia ella, Mika quizo intervenir teniendo en cuenta el débil estado en el que se encontraba ella, pero aún en aquel estado, Krul fue capáz de defenderse de ese vampiro enviándole fácilmente contra la pared de un puñetazo. El hombre se incorporó y dándo una rápida disculpa desapareció del lugar. Mika dirigió su mirada a ella y fue directo al grano:

-Ferid me dijo que eso que bebiste en la fiesta te produjo este débil estado y que tu sangre se vuelva más deseable.

Krul frució el ceño.

-Ferid no debería meterse donde no lo llaman.

-Si conocías las consecuencias ¿por qué bebiste más de la cuenta?

Ella le dió la espalda algo molesta.

-Fue un error estúpido, no pensé que actuaría tan rápido en mí-admitió.

Mika tragó saliva. La increíble sed aumentaba drásticamente cuando estaba cerca de ella, sin embargo, hacía el esfuerzo de no atacarla, no quería terminar como el otro vampiro. Incluso aunque ella siempre le ofreciese su sangre y fuese mucho más fuerte que él, Mikaela no estaba seguro de lo que llegaría a hacerle, debía tomar otro de sus viales para apagar su sed.

-¿Estas segura que podrás estar bien sola?

-¡Que raro de tu parte tanta precupación por mí!-exclamó traviesamente.

-Si sales sola por ahí estarás en la mira de muchos vampiros.

-¿Y qué? Yo soy la reina, soy más fuerte que ellos.

-Pero ahora estás en un estado más débil-le recordó él.

-Aún así puedo defenderme-contestó ella-Pero, si estás tan preocupado por mí ¿querrías cuidar de mi frágil cuerpo?-preguntó con burla.

-...-la miró algo molesto.

-¿Qué pasa?¿No eres tú el que sacó este tema? Hazte cargo de el.

-Entendido, lo haré. Por otro lado, ¿para qué me habías llamado?

-A sí, quería preguntarte si te sentíste incómodo a la noche.

Mika desvió la mirada algo nervioso.

-...No fue una tarea fácil de cumplir.

-¡Jaja!Me lo imagino, pero realmente me sentía mal ayer-se rió ella-Gracias por cuidar tan bien de mi cuerpo-terminó seductoramente.

Él tragó saliva.

-¿Te sientes con sed?

-Debe ser por eso que bebiste anoche.

-Esta bien, puedes beber mi sangre-respondió ella.

-Preferiría no hacerlo.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó sorprendida-Tienes sed ¿no?

-No quisiera beber tu sangre en el estado en el que estás.

-Mmm~ ¿tienes miedo de lastimarme~?

-...

-Bien, como quieras. Puedes escoltarme por el resto del día.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Mika la acompañó el resto del día, tuvo que sacar a varios vampiros a las patadas, algo de lo que él no se quejaba, era lo único bueno de la tarea que aceptado. Tenía que tragar saliva constantemente, aunque eso no le era de mucha ayuda. Krul le había dicho que los efectos de aquella bebida sólo duraban 24 horas, así que era cuestión de tiempo, hasta ahora había hecho un buen trabajo conteniéndose, pero no estaba seguro de cuanto duraría. En el camino se encontraron con Ferid, quien sorpresivamente se quedó quieto y con una sonrisa imperturbable.

-¡Jaja~!¡Mika-chan cuidándo de su amada reina~! ¿Por qué no me sorprende?-preguntó con burla inclinado sobre una pared de la ciudad de Sanguinem.

-¿No te tirarás sobre ella?-le preguntó con desconfianza Mika.

-¡Que sobreprotector eres! Relájate, no eres el único que tiene un buen control sobre su apetito.

-En cualquier caso, te destruiría si intentas tocarme un pelo-lo amenazó Krul.

-Para que utilizar tus delicadas manos para hacerme trizas si tu principe...¡Mika-chan!-señaló con alegría al nombrado-¡Te protegerá!

Ambos lo miraron con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Sí, sí!¡Entiendo! No quieren que me entrometa en su romántica caminata~, me haré a un lado-se fue caminando y riéndose.

-Que molesto-comentó Krul.

-Sí-contestó Mikaela, volviéndo a tragar saliva.

-¿En serio que estás bien? No me molestaría si bebes mi sangre, tu tienes ese privilegio.

-Estoy bien-susurró él agarrándose el pecho.

-Ya veo-contestó ella entrecerrándo los ojos con algo de preocupación.-Pero no me importa lo que digas, vas a beber mi sangre.

Mordió su muñeca y se la mostró a un tembloroso y jadeante Mika.

-Bebe-ordenó ella.-Ahora.

Los ojos de él se agrandaron y sus jadeos se hicieron más intensos. No podía apartar la mirada de aquella sangre por más que lo intentara, y antes de que se diese cuenta, había agarrado a Krul por ambos brazos y estrellado contra la pared. Mordió su cuello y comenzó a beber con avidez haciendo caso omiso a los jadeos de ella. Cuando recuperó algo de su cordura, la soltó bruscamente y se apartó, pidiendo disculpas. Se tambaleó y cayó de deseo aún seguía latente, pero si continuaba seguramente la mataría.

-Esta bien, Mika-le contestó sonriendo algo sonrojada.-En poco tiempo acabará el efecto de la bebida. Parece que al final es mejor que me vaya, ya falta poco de todas formas.

-Sí-respondió él con la cabeza gacha.

-Ella tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo levantó, luego, pasó la lengua para limpiar los restos de sangre de su boca, sonrojándolo.

-Parece que es cierto, la bebida mejora el sabor de la sangre-comentó ella con picardía.

-E-Eh..ah...-bajó la cabeza de nuevo él algo sonrojado.

-Me iré. Te daré el día libre por hoy-le acarició la cabeza-Gracias por todo, Mika.

Cuando ella se fue, el vampiro continuó arrodillado en el piso con la cabeza gacha, a continuación, se tocó los labios con la punta de los dedos, el lugar donde Krul había pasado su lengua ardía, pero era una sensación agradable.

-¿Esto también es un efecto de aquella bebida?-se preguntó Mika.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

(1) El pijama es el que usa Krul en el juego de las cartas Bloody Blades.

(2) Que lindo suena esa frase ¿no? La escribí así a propósito.

Bien, ahora que he terminado los anuncios:

Sé que Krul y Mika probablemente me están saliendo muy ocs, pero he llegado a una conclusión, ante la falta de material de esta pareja, voy a escribir momentos suculentos y romanticos tratándo de respetar en la medida de lo posible sus personalidades, aunque no aseguro total fidelidad a estos.

Otra cosa: creé un grupo en facebook llamado "Mika x Krul", los interesados vayan ahí, por favor. Nació del amor de tres chicas por esta pareja. Ahora somos las tres administradoras y le profesamos un amor verdadero al MikaKrul, por supuesto, también se pueden hablar de otras parejas, no hay ningún problema con eso, pero la principal es el MikaKrul.

¡Adios! Comenten y nos vemos en otro cap~.


	6. Cuentos de medianoche

¡Hola~!¡He resurgido de las cenizas como el Fénix y he vuelto a este fic~! Sé que tarde miles de años en volver pero ultimamente estoy con la cabeza en las nubes todo el tiempo, y no, no estoy enamorada en lo más mínimo, mi único amor por el momento es Mikaela y asi voy a morir. Sola. Porque me atraen los personajes ficticios que nunca van existir *se va a llorar a un rincón*. Bueno, bueno, siempre he sido despistada así que esto no es nada del otro mundo, quiero pedir disculpas por el retraso y por si probablemente este capítulo no sale muy bien.

Cuentos de medianoche

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Mm~ mm~ ¡Este!¡Y este también!¡Oh, este también es muy bueno!-decía alegremente Ferid mientras posaba los libros que iban seleccionándo sobre las manos de un parco Mika.

Aquel día, Ferid le había "pedido amablemente" que lo acompañase a la biblioteca de Sanguinem, la cual debía ser el único lugar favorable tanto para vampiros como para humanos,ya que también se le permitía la entrada a estos y estaba muy bien provista de libros de todo tipo. Por supuesto que el rubio se negó, pero el Séptimo Progenitor le dijo que si accedía a ir con él, lo llevaría a la próxima misión fuera de Sanguinem y le dejaría recorrer el lugar a su gusto, con el fin de encontrar a su hermano, o en palabras de Ferid, "su preciado ángel".

Por eso, ahora Mika debía ser el que llevase todos los libros que a Ferid le apetecían leer. Para su desgracia, había llenado tanto las palmas de sus manos que apenas podía ver por donde caminaba, estaba seguro de que de no haber sido vampiro, ya se le hubiesen quebrado los brazos por lo pesados que eran los libros.

-¡Oh, este también!-dijo Ferid, colocándo uno más en las palmas de Mikaela, quien tuvo que empezar a mirar hacia el costado para poder caminar porque ya los libros bloqueban su visión.

-¿Realmente leerás tantos?-preguntó con desconfianza él.-No he visto que hayas leído ni siquiera la introducción de los que has elegido.

-Ya he leído todos estos. Generalmente me aburro fácilmente de lo que ya he visto, pero estos son del tipo que aún encierran secretos sin importar cuantas veces los leas.

-Ya veo-contestó sin interés.

-Dios...¡Pon algo de entusiasmo!-dijo alegremente Ferid mientras tironeaba las mejillas de Mika.

-¡Sueltame!-respondió furioso, echándo la cabeza a un lado.

-¡Vamos, vamos~!¡Sonrié, sonrié~!-dijo, intentándo tomar de vuelta al rubio, pero este lo esquivó.

-No tengo ningún motivo para sonreir si estás aquí, a menos que estés muerto-respondió secamente.

-Oh~ ¡Pero que duro~!¿Por qué no sonríes? Recuerdo que me dabas una sonrisa hermosa cuando eras pequeño, incluso si era fingida.-Al ver que el menor no accedía continuó-¡Por lo menos finge una sonrisa para mí!

-No lo haré.

-¿Por que~?-preguntó, fingiendo tristeza-A esta altura ya no sirve de nada estar de mal humor por lo que sucedió en el pasado, así que sonrié. ¡Regálame una brillante sonrisa, Mika-chan~!

-No-negó nuevamente-Ahora estoy rodeado de inmundos vampiros, no solo eso, ahora soy uno de ellos ¿por qué sonreiría?

Ferid suspiró pesadamente.

-¡Eres muy problematico~! Además, aunque me digas eso, te he visto dar ocasionalmente sonrisas a nuestra hermosa reina, y ella~ ¿no es un vampiro también?¿No es acaso la que te condenó a esta vida~?-Mikaela frunció el ceño-Así que no me inventes excusas para no sonreír, si puedes sonreirle a la culpable de tu desgracia, también puedes ofrecerme también una linda sonrisita~.

-No compares los casos, Ferid Bathory,tu asesinaste a mi familia y ella me dió la oportunidad de recuperar al único sobreviviente. Aparte, Krul se ha ganado mi respeto.

-Jaja, si~, respe~to-respondió con burla-¿No será algo más?

Mika suspiró y desvió la mirada frunciendo el entrecejo.

-...Aprecio.

Para su sorpresa, eso aumentó la risa del Séptimo Progenitor.

-¡Jaja!Aprecio...aprecio amoroso, con tintes sexuales.

-¡¿Qué dices?!-exclamó enojado el rubio, casi arrojándo todos los libros. Por suerte, se controló un poco y siguió sosteniéndolos con parsimonia.

-¿Me lo negarás? ¿No recuerdas el día siguiente a la fiesta? Tu y Krul se habían ido antes de la celebración y cuando bromeé contigo acerca de conocer el cuerpo de la reina, tu te sonrojaste.

-...Eso no tiene nada que ver.

Ferid se encogió de hombros divertido.

-Opino que aún hay muchas cosas que no sabes, Mika-kun...o que no quieres saber-el rubio lo miró intrigado-De todas formas, tengo algo que a lo mejor puede hacerte recordar tus días de humanidad y quien sabe...a lo mejor vuelvas a sonreír un poco.

Ferid le hizo una seña con el dedo para que lo acompañara y Mikaela lo siguió más por compromiso que por interés de verdad, por suerte, el Séptimo Progenitor le permitió dejar los libros en una mesa cercana para que el rubio pudiese moverse más cómodamente. Lo guió hasta una puerta que se encontraba al otro extremo de la bibioteca y sacó una pequeña llave de uno de sus bolsillos.

-Sólo pueden entrar a este lugar los progenitores-explicó Ferid. Luego se llevó un dedo a los labios y guinó un ojo-Pero como somos tan buenos amigos te dejaré entrar ¡guarda el secreto, por favor~!

Mika prefirió quedarse en silencio mientras Ferid procedía a abrir la puerta. El interior del lugar estaba también lleno de libros pero parecía algo más olvidado que el resto de la biblioteca y algunas lamparas tenían los focos quemados. Había polvo por doquier, tanto, que había manchado los guantes de Ferid cuando este tomó uno de los libros de un estante alto. El Séptimo Progenitor sopló sobre la tapa y Mika no pudo reprimir una pequeña tos cuando el polvo entró por sus fosas nasales.

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó entre toses.

-Es un libro que habla sobre las emociones humanas utilizando cuentos, tal vez pueda ayudarte-explicó alegremente

-...¿Me estás dándo un libro de cuentos?

-¡Así es~!¿Que tal?¿ Acaso no es ideal para un niño como tú?-Mika se quedó en silencio y le frunció el ceño.-¡Vamos, vamos!¡No me mires así~! Por lo menos dale una oportunidad a este libro.

-No quiero, me parece inútil.

-Te ayudará a salir de ese caparazón de frialdad del que estás cubierto.

-No.

-Mmm~ entonces supongo que no tendré piedad-murmuró Ferid después de reflexionar un rato.

-¿Eh?

-¡Se ha roto nuestra alianza!-anunció llevándose las manos en la cintura mientras Mikaela lo observaba confundido-¡Ya no compartiré a Krul contigo!

-Krul ni siquiera es tuya...

-¡Claro que lo es! Yo había decido formar un pacto de amor hacia ella contigo ya que te ví tan interesado en nuestra reina~ ¡pensaba que formaríamos un bello trío! ¡Pero tu!-lo señaló-¡Lo has roto con tu indiferencia y tu desprecio hacia mi regalo! Yo...y-yo sólo...quería una sonrisa de Mika-chan~-empezó a fingir un llanto-¡Pero Mika-chan no quiere mi regalo!¡Así que por eso...-dejó las lagrimas y se puso en posición ofendida-...le quitaré a su querida amante Krul~!

-Ya basta de actuación Ferid.

-Ah~ ¿no me crees? ¿Piensas que no puedo seducir y conquistar a la hermosa reina~?

Mika estaba 100% seguro de que nada de lo que podría hacer Ferid lograría despertar un amor romántico en Krul,pero francamente, no tenía ninguna gana de ver como el vampiro revoloteaba sobre ella con insinuaciones amorosas. Sería muy molesto.

-Dame el libro-pidió, después de suspirar.

-Jaja~,parece que si Krul está en el medio tienes más interés-se burló, mientras depositaba el libro sobre la palma de la mano de Mika.-Leelo bien ¿si? ¡Quiero ver dentro de poco la sonrisa de mi sirviente favorito!

-¿Que hago con los demás libros que te querías llevar?-preguntó, ignorándo lo dicho por Ferid.

-Le pediré a alguien más que los lleve a mi mansión, tu ahora vé a leer~-dijo el Séptimo Progenitor emocionado, mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda para echarlo de la habitación. Cuando ya faltaba un paso para que el rubio estuviese fuera, le dió una última palmada en el trasero y después cerró la puerta, antes de que el joven vampiro pudiese reaccionar.

Mika estuvo tentado de tirar la puerta abajo, pero se contuvo y decidió salir con paso solemne de la biblioteca hacia su cuarto, tenía tiempo libre hasta la tarde,donde debía entregar unos reportes para Krul, que volvería de su reunión, podía usar ese tiempo para comenzar la lectura de aquel libro. Realmente no le interesaba, pero seguramente Ferid le haría preguntas y no quería soportar sus dramas.

Cuando llegó, se sentó en la cama y examinó la tapa de aquel libro:"Emociones primarias y secundarias de los seres humanos". ¿Por qué había un libro de ese tipo en la biblioteca?¿Acaso era para recordar su humanidad? Era extraño, ya que los vampiros se esforzaban por ocultar su antigua raza y preferían verse como superiores; probablemente, había algo que aún añoraban de su antigua vida.

Mikaela abrió el libro y se encontró con el índice, donde mostraban las emociones primarias: ira, alegría, tristeza y miedo; y las emociones secundarias: amor, verguenza, asco, sorpresa. Dada la distancia que había entre emoción y otra, supuso que era por los cuentos que Ferid le decía haber allí para reflejar mejor los sentimientos. Comenzó por el primero en la lista, que era la Ira: respuesta emocional frente al dolor, frustración/sentimiento de enfado muy grande/Se trata de una conjunción de sentimientos negativos que genera enojo e indignació algunas reacciones como golpes, gritos y comportamientos que se tenían, a continuación, venía un corto cuento:

(pueden saltearselo si quieren, los cuentos son de autores reales, no mios)

"Se cuenta que un niño estaba siempre malhumorado y cada día se peleaba en el colegio con sus compañeros. Cuando se enfadaba, se abandonaba a la ira y decía y hacía cosas que herían a los demás niños. Consciente de la situación, un día su padre le dio una bolsa de clavos y le propuso que, cada vez que discutiera o se peleara con algún compañero, clavase un clavo en la puerta de su habitación.

El primer día clavó treinta y tres. Terminó agotado, y poco a poco fue descubriendo que le era más fácil controlar su ira que clavar clavos en aquella puerta. Cada vez que iba a enfadarse se acordaba de lo mucho que le costaría clavar otro clavo, y en el transcurso de las semanas siguientes, el número de clavos fue disminuyendo. Finalmente, llegó un día en que no entró en conflicto con ningún compañero.

Había logrado apaciguar su actitud y su conducta. Muy contento por su hazaña, fue corriendo a decírselo a su padre, quien sabiamente le sugirió que cada día que no se enojase desclavase uno de los clavos de la puerta. Meses más tarde, el niño volvió corriendo a los brazos de su padre para decirle que ya había sacado todos los clavos. Le había costado un gran esfuerzo.

El padre lo llevó ante la puerta de la habitación. "Te felicito", le dijo. "Pero mira los agujeros que han quedado en la puerta. Cuando entras en conflicto con los demás y te dejas llevar por la ira, las palabras dejan cicatrices como estas. Aunque en un primer momento no puedas verlas, las heridas verbales pueden ser tan dolorosas como las físicas. No lo olvides nunca: la ira deja señales en nuestro corazón".

Era un cuento corto y con moraleja, supuso que los demás serían igual. Con desinterés, continuó con la siguiente emoción: alegría...un sentimiento que él ya ni recordaba. Leerlo le produjó un poco de rechazo ya que le recordaba a su familia, pero aún así, continuó con su lectura, no lo iba a admitir nunca ante Ferid, pero se había emocionado con aquel libro. El tiempo se le pasó volando y recién al tercer pitido de su intercomunicador se dió cuenta de que lo estaban llamando, probablemente Krul ya habría llegado de su reunión y necesitaría los reportes. Se acomodó la ropa, tomó los reportes que tenía en su modesta mesa y salió disparado de su habitación, con el libro de las emociones a cuestas.

Cuando al fin llego a la Cámara de Audiencia Real, entró con paso algo tambaleante ya que en su apuro el taco de su bota se había roto,debía estar dando una imágen lamentable: tarde, con el pelo revuelto y cojeando. Ni siquiera Krul pudo disimular su sorpresa cuando lo vio.

-Vaya...parece que estuviste "apasionado" mientras yo no estaba-se burló ella al verlo casi jadear.

-Tra...-inhaló y exhaló-Traje los reportes...

-Ah, gracias-contestó, mientras agarraba los reportes que él le tendía.

-¿Cómo te fue en tu reunión?-le preguntó Mikaela al ver como ella se masajeaba el cuello.

-¿La reunión? Bien, más aburrida de lo normal.

-Puedo notarlo-dijo él, señalándo su cuello.

-Si, estoy destrozada, realmente fue muy larga...no me vendría mal un masaje-comentó ella mirándolo sugestivamente.

Mika se obligó a sostener la mirada, pero se rindió a los pocos segundos y la apartó nervioso.

-Esta bien...-accedió.

Krul sonrió y lo guió hasta su habitación, dejándo los reportes al costado de su trono para verlos después, Mika la siguió lo más firme posible ya que era imposible dar una buena imágen mientras caminaba cojeando, por suerte, la habitación de la reina estaba cerca.

-Puedes sentarte-dijo ella indicándole la cama, cuando entraron. Mika obedeció y ahí Krul recién notó que él llevaba un libro-¿Qué es eso?

-Es un libro que me interesó.

-¿De qué es?

Sabiendo que no tenía escapatoria decidió decirle la verdad.

-Trata sobre las emociones humanas.

-Mm~...¿Extrañando tus días de humanidad, Mika?

-...No es eso-respondió, rehusándose a mirarla, poniendo el libro en la mesa de noche.

Krul decidió no indagar más y como si nada, se sentó dándole la espalda en las piernas de Mika, quien dió un respingo ante aquel acto, aunque no la apartó.

-¿Q-Qué estás haciendo?

-¿No habíamos acordado en que me harías un masaje?-preguntó, mientras corría su cabello a un costado.

Mikaela tragó saliva y llevó sus manos a los hombros de Krul, comenzándo a masajear suavemente, estuvo un tiempo así hasta que escuchó un suspiro de ella que lo hizo apartar las manos como si esta quemara.

-¿Qué haces?-le reprochó ella-Continua.

-S-Sí...

Nuevamente llevó las manos a los hombros de esta, reanundándo su masaje.

-Mmm...mm...

Los suaves gemidos ocasionales de ella sólo lograban ponerlo más nervioso y que sus mejillas se comenzaran a teñir de rojo.

-Mmm...mas fuerte, Mika...

Mika casi sintió que se le hervía la cara al escuchar eso, pero acató el pedido y los suspiros de ella se hicieron algo más sonoros. Por si fuera poco, tenía el cuello de Krul totalmente expuesto ante él y podía sentir el olor de su sangre bajo su pálida piel, sin dejar de masajearla, inconscientemente llevó su naríz al cuello de ella para aspirar más de cerca su olor. La reina notó aquel contacto y sonrió levemente sonrojada.

-¿Estás con sed, Mika~?-preguntó traviesamente-Adelante...bebe.

Mikaela no pudo ni quiso resistirse ante aquel pedido y clavó sus colmillos en su cuello, dejándose llevar por la necesidad que tenía tanto de ella como de su sangre. Concentrado totalmente en saciar su sed, pasó sus brazos por la cintura de Krul y la atrajó más a él, mientras ella suspiraba de placer y pasaba su mano por los cabellos de Mika, de vez en cuando jálandolos un poco cuando él chupaba más fuerte. Al acabar, pasó su lengua por la sangre sobrante que resbalaba por el cuello, valiéndole un estremecimiento a ella.

-Hoy estás muy agresivo~-se burló Krul seductoramente.

Mika prefirió quedarse callado, de todas formas, la reina no podía ver su rostro por la posición en la que estaban, lo cual era un alivio,porque estaba absolutamente rojo. Sin saber porque, siguió abrazándola por la cintura y descansó su cabeza sobre su cuello. Krul quedó algo extrañada por la conducta,pero no dijo nada y sonrió satisfecha. Después de un rato, ella anunció que necesitaba cambiarse.

-Voy a ir a cambiarme-dijo-espérame.

Él la esperó y al poco tiempo ella salió del baño, vestida con su pijama que él recordaba a la perfección gracias a aquel episodio donde había tenido que cambiarla. Krul fue directamente a acostarse en la cama bajo las sábanas. Señaló el libro en la mesa de noche.

-Léeme un poco.

-¿Te interesa?

-Sólo lée.

Mika llevó una silla para estar frente a ella y tomó el libro.

-¿Hay alguna emoción en particular que quieres que te lea?

-Amor.

-¿Amor?-repitió confundido.

-Sí, es una emoción poderosa y muy fuerte en los humanos, es imposible que no queden vestigios de ella en los vampiros.

-Eres muy optimista...

-Todos hemos sido afectados por el amor en algún momento de nuestra vida, deja recuerdos en la mente y en el corazón que no pueden ser ignorados-dijo ella,sin apartar la mirada de él.-Aunque no lo creas, los vampiros también podemos tener ese sentimiento ...¿o no lo tienes?

Por alguna razón, la pregunta lo incomodó y fijó su vista en el libro, buscó entre las páginas y dió con el "amor", leyó en voz alta la definición:

-El amor es un sentimiento de afecto universal que se tiene hacia una persona, animal o cosa. Amor también hace referencia a un sentimiento de atracción emocional y sexual que se tiene hacia una persona con la que se desea tener una convivencia bajo el mismo techo o relación.

Recitó algunos comportamientos y reacciones como las palabras cariñosas, el afecto físico como abrazos, besos o caricias, hasta que en un momento se detuvo cuando escuchó una pequeña risa de Krul.

-Todo eso para los vampiros nos debe resultar lejano ¿no? No somos lo que se diría "afectuosos entre nosotros.

-Probablemente porque los vampiros no tienen mucha empatía entre ellos.

-Tal vez, son casos raros las relaciones donde sí hay afecto, pero no imposibles.

-Puede que nosotros nunca experimentemos estos contactos-dijo Mika, haciendo alusión al afecto físico que mencionaba el libro.-Incluso si los experimentamos no sé si podríamos sentir "amor".

-¡No seas tan pesimista!-se burló ella-Además no necesitas ese libro para recordar las emociones humanas, puedes experimentarlas por ti mismo.

-Viviendo entre los vampiros no puedo sentir afecto, mucho menos tener un contacto de ese tipo y sentir algo por eso.

Krul rodó los ojos por el ataque de pesimismo de su mascota y estiró los brazos.

-Mm~, ya me aburrí~, creo que me voy a dormir. Mika, ¿me apagas la luz del velador?

-Sí.

Mika se levantó de su silla para apagar el interruptor del velador que estaba cerca de ella, pero antes de que llegase a este, Krul pasó su mano por la nuca de él y llevó su cabeza hacia ella, uniendo sus labios. Él quedó congelado por unos segundos, pero al poco tiempo,se relajó y correspondió el beso. Al cabo de un rato, se separon, Krul le sonrió y llevó su dedo índice a los labios de él, acariciando su labio inferior.

-¿Sentiste algo?-le preguntó juguetonamente.

-A-Ah...-balbuceó Mika sonrojado. No sabía que decir ni mucho menos que hacer en ese momento.

-Veo que estás algo nervioso, puedes irte-se acercó a él, casi rozándo sus labios-Nos vemos mañana...

Krul lo soltó y él se marchó con paso torpe, tanto por el zapato como por el momento ocurrido, con el libro a cuestas.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

-Mika-kun...¡Mika-kun!¡Hey, Mika-kun~!-chasqueó los dedos Ferid frente a un Mika con la vista perdida en un punto lejano.

-¿E-Eh?¿Qué?-preguntó el rubio cuando por fin reaccionó.

-Tienes la cabeza en las nubes hoy~-se burló-Y ¿que tal?¿Qué te pareció el libro de las emociones humanas que te dí ayer?¿Te sirvió?

La pregunta de Ferid llevó a Mikaela a recordar lo ocurrido con Krul y esta vez tuvo que ser zamarreado por el vampiro mayor para que reaccionara.

-¡Hey, Mika-kun~!

-¿Q-Qué?

-El li-bro. Te hablaba del libro.

-A-Ah sí, fue...bastante productivo.

-¿Te ayudó en algo~?¿Algo con Krul~?

-...-Mika dirigió su mirada a otro punto hasta que Ferid lo trajó a nuevamente a la Tierra con sus gritos.

-¡No lo puedo creer!-batió palmas-¡Lo hiciste, Mika-kun!¡Lo hiciste!-el nombrado lo miró confundido-¡Sonreíste!¡Te ví sonreír por un momento!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

¡Acabé! Sé que la espera fue muy larga pero espero haber compensado con este beso entre Krul y Mika ¡quiero mi comentario y un abrazo por eso!


	7. retraso

tengo problemas con la compu,estoy usando teclado de pantalla y mis fics 4 Meses y Mi Reina tardaran mas por tiempo indefinido. Soy lo mas breve posible porque es muy agotador escribir con este teclado


	8. Invitado inoportuno

¡Hola! Este capítulo no va a ser tan~ serio en realidad ¡pero leanlo!

...

Bueno, no tengo nada más que decir así que voy directo con el capítulo.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Los vampiros de la facción de Ferid Bathory habían sido asignados a una misión al exterior, pero desafortunadamente, no todos estaban en codiciones de asistir...

-¡Eh~!¡Mika~!¡Mika~!¡Hey!¡MIKA~!-gritaba Lacus con sus manos alrededor de su boca para intensificar el sonido, pero no servía, Mika ni siquiera parpadeaba-¿Se habrá muerto?-preguntó a su compañero René.

-Probablemente esté en shock, mírale sus ojos-respondió.

Lacus chasqueó sus dedos frente al rubio en vano, los ojos de Mika estaban vacios y miraban un punto en la nada, probó con gritar un poco más, pero excepto por uno que le arrojó una botella no sirvió de nada.

-¿Qué hacemos, René? No nos sirve en nuestras misiones en este estado.

-Déjemoslo aquí, será su culpa si no hace su trabajo.

-Tienes razón-miró al rubio por última vez antes de darle la espalda-¡Bye-bye Mika!

Ni siquiera respondió al saludo y se quedó así por un buen tiempo, mientras los demás se ocupaban de su trabajo él perdía el tiempo sentado en un banco mirándo la nada. De pronto, le pareció escuchar un mensaje de la asistente personal de Krul, pero hasta que no escuchó el nombre de la Tercera Progenitora no salió de su trance. No había prestado atención al comunicado, pero si había escuchado aquel nombre, seguramente debía ir a verla. Se paró y recién cuando las rodillas le empezaron a flaquear notó lo nervioso que estaba ¡¿cómo iba a verle a la cara?! ¡Ella lo había besado! Probablemente había sido un juego de esta pero él no podía ignorar aquel hecho por más que lo intentase; se sentía increíblemente inseguro ¿qué debía decir ahora? ¿Qué hacía si ella sacaba el tema?¿Hablaría o correría tirándo todo a su paso? La escena se le aparecía todo el tiempo en su cabeza y por más que la sacudiese, incluso si la golpeaba con su cama o su mesa, no podía borrarla. Pero no podía pasar por alto a la reina, así que tomándo coraje, se encaminó hacia la Cámara de Audiencia Real.

Cuando llegó, le tomó bastante tiempo decidir abrir la puerta, pero no tenía opción, así que ignorándo esa voz en su cabeza que le decía "¡corre!", la abrió. Encontró a Krul sentada en su trono, revisándo unos papeles que a juzgar por la cara de ella, no parecían muy interesantes; se obligó a si mismo a mirarla,pero cuando esta clavó sus ojos en él, la poca fuerza de voluntad que tenía desapareció y bajó la vista. Con la cabeza ligeramente gacha, para que no se notasen sus ganas de huir, se acercó hasta el trono de ella.

-Buenos días Krul. ¿Necesitas algo?L-Lo siento, es que no escuché bien el mensaje...

-Estás de suerte, no pedí nada en particular, solamente quería verte ahora porque en la tarde y probablemente por unos días no tendré tiempo.

En otro momento, tal vez Mika se hubiese desilusionado con aquella idea (algo que no reconocería ni loco), pero ahora, podía sentir el alivio invadir su cuerpo, tendría más tiempo para acomodar su embargo, tenía curiosidad por saber el motivo.

-¿Es por algo en especial?-preguntó.

-Viene a visitarme Ewal Hein.

El alivio de hace unos instantes se transformó en un baldazo de agua fría. Ewal Hein...el progenitor "amigo" de Krul que había visto en la fiesta.

-Ah...

-¿Te acuerdas de él?

-No mucho...aparentaba mi edad, debe medir 1.75, tiene el cabello castaño oscuro pero a los costados un poco más desordenado, viste con el mismo estilo de Lest Karr y-

-¡Guau, que buena memoria!-lo cortó ella, divertida.

-...

-Lo que yo recuerdo, es que te enojaste después de que hablé con él y nunca me quisiste decir el motivo ¿me lo dirás ahora?

-...

-¿Qué te pasa?¿No sabes hablar?

Realmente se sentía acorralado ¿qué le podía decir? Ni siquiera él mismo sabía muy bien el motivo...ciertamente, se había sentido molesto cuando vió hablar a Krul tan animadamente con aquel hombre, se sentió molesto e ignorado, con deseos de mandar a volar a ese progenitor y estar nuevamente a solas con ella. Pero, le daba bastante verguenza decírselo.

-¿Y?-insistió ella.

-Fue una tontería-atinó a decir él-No te preocupes por eso, ya no estoy enojado.

-Mm~...ya veo.

-Pero ¿por qué demonios tiene que venir él?

Krul levantó sus cejas con algo de sorpresa.

-¿Te notó nuevamente enojado?

-¡No es eso! Pero...¡¿Qué tiene que hacer aquí?!¿No es un progenitor, acaso? ¡Que se ocupe de sus asuntos!

¡Maldición! Justo cuando cerró la boca se dió cuenta de todo lo que había dicho. Este no era él ¿qué le estaba pasando?

-Puede tomarse un descanso-respondió con severidad ella.

El tono que la Tercera Progenitora había utilizado significaba que no estaba para nada felíz con los comentarios del rubio, este decidió callarse y decir una suave disculpa.

-B-Bueno, si es todo por ahora,y-yo creo que me voy-dijo con la cabeza gacha y algo apurado.

Se sentía realmente mal, tenía un desastre en su cabeza, entre el beso de Krul y la confusión que eso le daba y la ira que no explicaba por el hecho de que ese vampiro viniese formaban una combinación que lo agotaba y lo mareba, sintiéndose perdido. Cuando puso la mano en el picaporte para irse, la voz de Krul lo detuvo.

-¿Te pasa algo, Mika?-preguntó desde el trono.

-¡Nada!-respondió. Había intentado que su voz saliese lo más tranquila y neutra posible pero había sido un rotundo fracaso. Sin ganas de permanecer un segundo más ahí, abrió la puerta y se fue.

Krul suspiró en el trono decepcionada.

-Y eso que lo había llamado para pasar un rato con él...-murmuró.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

-¡Por fin podemos reunirnos de nuevo,Krul!-saludó alegremente Ewal cuando uno de los sirvientes de la reina lo guió hasta el trono de ella.

-¡Yo también me alegro de volver a verte, no pudimos hablar mucho tiempo en la fiesta!-dijo ella, levantándose de su trono y avanzándo hacia él para abrazarlo brevemente.

-Te ves tan espléndida como siempre.

Krul soltó una risita ante el halago, probablemente de haberse tratado de otra persona lo hubiese ignorado o pasado por alto, sin embargo, Ewal era un amigo cercano.

-Como solo puedo verme yo-respondió ella juguetonamente.

-Jaja, es cierto~. Por cierto, me pareció ver que Sanguinem está algo distinto a mi última visita aquí.

-Ah si, hace mucho que no vienes...De hecho mandé a hacer algunas modificaciones por algunos lugares, para cambiar un poco.

-Me parece muy bien, sigue siendo un lugar muy hermoso. ¿Podrías enseñármelo, por favor?

-Por supuesto, no tengo inconvenientes, de paso hablaremos un poco por el camino.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

-¡Mm~¡Que aburrido estoy~!-dijo Lacus mientras entraba nuevamente a Sanguinem, en su camino, se topó con Mika, quien estaba sentado sobre una pared cercana-Oh, Mika ¿has decidido moverte de ahí? No hubiese puesto las manos en el fuego por ello.

-...

-¿No me vas a responder?

-...

-Que cruel. Después de lo mucho que me preocupé por tí...-dijo con ironía.

-...

-Pero me han dejado venirme antes y René aún se encuentra ocupándose de su zona,así que no tengo nadie con quien hablar...

-...

-Pensaba que a lo mejor podría hablar contigo pero...no pareces ser la mejor opción-Mika se acomodó en su lugar, sin responder-Pero aunque nunca hablas, me parece que hoy estás más huraño que de costumbre ¿se debe a algo en especial?

Antes de que Mika pudiese contestar (aunque tampoco tenía intenciones de hacerlo), pasaron por su lado Ewal y Krul conversándo muy animadamente para el gusto del rubio,aunque si le tuviesen que preguntar a Lacus, diría que sólo era una conversación normál entre dos personas. El quinto progenitor no reparó en la presencia de los dos vampiros y sólo miraba lo que Krul le señalaba, en este caso, la puerta de entrada a Sanguinem.

-No sé si lo habrás notado antes pero la modifiqué un poco-habló ella-me gusta la arquitectura inglesa del siglo XVl, así que intenté darle un poco de eso a Sanguinem.

-Ciertamente tus gustos son muy buenos y la calidad del material es notable-respondió él,tocándo uno de los adornos.

En vista de que no le parecía interesante la charla que mantenían los progenitores, volvió su mirada a Mikaela con la intención de poder hablar un poco con él, pero la oscura mirada (que por suerta no iba dirigida a él...) que tenía lo cortó un poco. Pero como estaba tan aburrido y no le tenía miedo al rubio, preguntó:

-¿Estás enojado por ellos dos?-preguntó, señalándo a los dos vampiros que estaban un poco más lejos, sin importarle si ellos lo escuchaban. De todos modos era inútil susurrar, ya que lo oirían (si querían) gracias a su agudo oído.

Para su gran sorpresa, Mika le contestó.

-Ellos no me importan-sentenció, levantándose del suelo y comenzándo a caminar para alejarse de este último era insistente,y más si estaba aburrido.

-Eso no era lo que reflejaba tu mirada-dijo, trotándo para alcanzarlo.

-...

-¿Otra vez vas a volver a tu silencio habitual?-preguntó, asomándo su cabeza en el panorama de vista del rubio.

-...

-Que aburrido eres, René es mucho más entretenido.

-No te estoy forzándo a hablar conmigo.

-Sin embargo me he quedado intrigado con lo de antes-continuó, sin prestarle atención a su mala cara-Podría jurar que querías fulminar a ese progenitor con la mirada.

-Son imaginaciones tuyas, ahora deja de molestarme y sigue por tu camino.

-¿Podría ser que la querida mascota de la Reina este celoso porque su dueña le está dándo atención a otro~?

Mika no contestó y apuró su paso, dejándo a Lacus detrás. Pero no duró mucho, el vampiro volvió a alcanzarlo, esta vez con más curiosidad.

-¿Así que es verdad?-preguntó, incluso si Mika no le había dado ninguna respuesta-Si que te has vuelto confianzudo con ella, es la Reina, no puedes interponerte en lo que ella haga a pesar de que seas su perro favorito.

-Aléjate de mí.

-Pero aún así me sorprende que estés tan enojado, su visita ya estaba prevista hace tiempo.

-¿Q-Qué?-preguntó él, claramente sorprendido. Hasta el momento era la expresión más emotiva que le había visto Lacus.

-Claro que sí, se rumoreaba ya entre todos los vampiros ¿acaso no prestas atención?-era claro que no-Aunque incluso si lo hubieses sabido de antemano algo me dice que igualmente estarías enojado porque no te presta atención.

-Nunca dije que estuviese enojado.

-Díceselo a tu cara.

-No estoy enojado, no te hagas ideas.

-¿Celoso, entonces?

-Cállate y déjame en paz-nuevamente apuró su paso, pero Lacus sonrió desde atrás y "comentó por casualidad":

-¿Entonces no te interesa saber que también se rumorea que ese tipo está enamorado de Krul-sama~?

Mika se detuvo por un momento sorprendido (aunque por suerte Lacus no podía verlo), pero procuró mostrar su mejor cara de desinterés al voltearse.

-¿Ah si?-preguntó simplemente, a pesar de que se moría por acribillar a preguntas al otro vampiro.

-Tengo buenas fuentes de información-respondió guiñándole un ojo-Y tienes suerte, justamente tengo tiempo libre así que te ayudaré a averiguar sobre él.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que me interesa saber algo de "ese" vampiro?

-Bueno~, con lo cercano que es a Krul-sama no me sorprendería que intentase ligarla~. Seguramente querrás impedir eso.

-No sé porque me dices todo esto.

-Voy a guardarme los comentarios. ¿Y?¿Qué dices? ¿Te interesa mi oferta?

-No. Lo que Krul haga con ese tipo no me concierne y tampoco me importa-dándo por finalizada la charla, comenzó a caminar, esta vez,Lacus lo dejó irse, no sin antes lanzar un comentario.

-¡Sería más fácil creerte que no estás celoso si dejases de referirte a él tan despectivamente~!

Mikaela no respondió a la provocación y siguió caminando. ¿ÉL?¿Celoso? Imposible. La relación que tenía con Krul era de ama-sirviente aunque tuviesen elevados niveles de aprecio entre ellos, tal vez, demasiado elevados, al menos por parte de él y...¿de ella también? Lo había besado pero podía haber sido sólo para demostrarle que los vampiros si podían sentir cosas como el...amor ¡¿Él lo había sentido?! No, eso jamás, no tenía esa clase de sentimientos hacia ella; era verdad que si había sentido "algo", que para su pesar no podía darle un sentido, y su cuerpo había correspondido casi fácilmente a la acción de ella pero era porque el contacto con sus labios había sido agradable...No, definitivamente no estaba enamorado,de ninguna manera, pero no podía negar que sentía una inquietante ira y desesperación con la idea de que ese tal Ewal pudiese estar inténtando ligarla. Ella era cercana a él ¡¿Y si aceptaba sus sentimientos?! Sentía un nudo en el pecho con sólo pensarlo. Pero ¿qué cambiaría? Él seguiría siendo su mascota y ella continuaría dándole su apoyo para encontrar a su hermano, lo cual era su prioridad ¿pero entonces porque le dolía que Krul pudiese fijarse en otro? Tal vez era una cuestión de territorio, sabía que para Krul él era una persona importante y querida, no tenía ganas de compartir ese lugar con nadie y mucho menos con un vampirito con intenciones amorosas, lo mismo se aplicaba para Ferid.

Desgraciadamente, parecía que pensar en ese repugnante vampiro hacía que mágicamente apareciera.

-¡Ho~la~, Mika-kun~!-lo saludó alegremente, parado enfrente de él ¡¿cuándo había llegado?!-Te notó algo más animado que antes, había pasado a verte y ví que Lacus intentaba hacerte reaccionar...fue divertido arrojarle la botella.

-¿A qué vienes?

-Vine por un interés en común: Krul.

-¿Qué tiene que ver ella?

-No sólo ella, también el progenitor Ewal-sama.

Mikaela ya se estaba hartándo de escuchar ese nombre.

-No me interesa.

-¿Ah sí? Yo pensé que ibas a estar en el primer lugar en la fila de interesados.

-¿Por qué?

Ferid mostró una sonrisa lobuna.

-No finjas, sé lo mucho que te preocupa aquel rumor.

-¿Qué rumor?

-Te escuché hablándo con Lacus antes, no te hagas el idiota, además desde mi punto de vista pude ver tu cara cuando te enteraste de la noticia.

Mikaela agradecia profundamente el ser tan bueno en general ocultándo emociones, pudo no mostrarse sorprendido ante él.

-No tengo interés en eso.

-Ya veo.

En ese momento, una mano tiró de la manga del traje de Ferid.

-Discúlpeme, señor-habló un vampiro, dado su uniforme totalmente diferente al de Mika, este supuso que era un subordinado de Ewal-Tengo que entregarle estas rosas a Krul Tepes-sama a pedido del señor Ewal-sama-dijo, mostrándo un enorme y decorado ramillete, el cual Mika tuvo unas crecientes ganas de prenderle fuego-Si no es molestia, ¿podría indicarme donde queda el palacio de Su Majestad? el señor Ewal-sama se fue con ella sin avisarme...

-Oh, discúlpeme-contestó Ferid con una sonrisa desprovista de todo mal-Pero yo estoy muy ocupado, mi sirviente favorito se las entregará a la Reina en nombre de Ewal-sama por usted.

-¿En serio?¡Muchas gracias!-le entregó el ramillete a un muy malhumorado Mika y se fue.

-¿Por qué me metiste en esto? No es mi trabajo-le dijo Mikaela a Ferid cuando el otro vampiro se había ido bien lejos.

-Ahora lo es-respondió con fingida inocencia, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda-Mándale un beso a Krul de mi parte~.

Mientras el Séptimo Progenitor se iba, Mikaela se quedó observándo el ramo,que, para que ocultarlo,era maravilloso, Krul seguramente quedaría encantada con el regalo..

Reprimiendo el extraño impulso de destrozar aquellas rosas, se encaminó hacia la mansión de Krul, deteniéndose cada tanto en el trayecto para mirar las flores, sepultar su deseo de quemarlas y seguir caminando. No entendía que era lo que le pasaba,se sentía extraño, no estaba actuando como se suponía que actuaría en cualquier otra situación, donde simplemente se limitaría a seguir la órden sin reparar mucho en ella. Tenía ganas de esconder o romper aquel ramillete, pero esa era una conducta infantil que hasta él mismo reprocharía, aparte de que su orgullo se destrozaría al poco tiempo porque no tardarían nada en averiguar que él fue el culpable de la desaparición de aquel ramo. No tenía más opción que cumplir con el pedido que tan "amablemente" le había dado Ferid.

Cuando llegó y tocó la puerta, fue recibido al poco tiempo por la misma Krul, quien se quedó sorprendida al verlo,no era cosa de todos los días ver al rubio cargándo un enorme ramo de rosas.

-¡oh~!-exclamó ella, con una sonrisa juguetona-¿Este es un regalo de tu parte hacia mi?-antes de que él pudiese responder, ella se adelantó-¿Acaso el beso te dió agallas?

Mika enmudeció en el acto, mientras era desgraciadamente consciente de que su rostro estaba tomándo el mismo tono de las rosas. Lo que había estado evitándo todo el día ahora se hacia presente, rogaba mentalmente que apareciera algo que cortara el momento, para su desgracia lo que apareció no era de su total agrado.

-¡Ah!¡Llegaron las flores!-dijo Ewal,que apareció detrás de Krul-¡Muchas gracias por traerlas!-El rubio simplemente asintió con su típico rostro parco-Son para tí, Krul, un pequeño presente por este reencuentro.

-¡Son muy hermosas, gracias!-respondió ella, tomándo el ramo entre sus manos.

-Si no necesitan nada más, me retiraré-anunció Mika e hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de dar media vuelta e irse.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Con un rostro malhumorado, Mikaela se encontraba en su habitación "leyendo" un libro, no asimilaba las palabras del texto. De pronto, su puerta fue abierta de par en par y ante su vista atónita vió a Lacus y Ferid.

-Me sorprende verte aquí y no husmeando por los alrededores de la Reina como un buen perro-dijo a modo de saludo el Séptimo Progenitor.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-preguntó el rubio fríamente.

-Yo vine para unir fuerzas-respondió en un tono burlón.

-¿Y él?-preguntó, refiriéndose a Lacus, incluso si no entendía muy bien lo que quería decir Ferid.

-Él me siguió.

-Aún René no vuelve de su misión ¿cierto?-le preguntó Mikaela al otro vampiro.

-No me culpes, estoy muy aburrido y todos están ocupados-contestó Lacus.-Aparte me parece muy interesante seguir a Krul-sama para ver lo que hace con su novio.

-Él no es su novio-respondió Mika, oscuramente.

-No importa lo que sea ¡es un rival para nosotros, Mika-kun!-dijo Ferid.

-¿De que está hablándo?-preguntó Lacus, señalándo al progenitor.

-Nada importante-le contestó Mika. Para Ferid todo esto era solo un pequeño juego, pero aún así, no debería decir ese tipo de cosas enfrente de alguien ajeno a todas esas pavadas de "rivales amorosos".

-Entonces ¿nos ponemos en marcha?-preguntó Ferid, dándo dos aplausos.-Incluso si nuestra vida es larga no debemos dejar pasar este tipo de oportunidades.

-¿Para que?-preguntó Mika.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"¿Cómo es que estoy aquí...?" pensó Mikaela escondido junto con Lacus y Ferid tras una columna de el anfiteatro. Estaba en una situación sumamente patética y para colmo junto a dos vampiros con los que no tenía ni la más mínima gana de compartir su tiempo. No negaba dentro suyo que tenía curiosidad por Krul y Ewal, pero no quería saciar su curiosidad de esta manera, no solo estaba seguro de que los descubrirían, si no que seguramente acabaría siendo reprendido y no tenía ganas de ser humillado frente a ese progenitor.

-Vámonos de una vez-pidió de mal humor a los dos vampiros.

-¡No, no! Estoy comenzándo a sentir algo de adrenalina-bromeó Lacus.

-No podemos echarnos atrás ahora, Mika-kun, Krul llegará dentro de poco con nuestro nuevo rival.

-No entiendo nada de lo que están hablando..

-No le hagas caso, Lacus-respondió Mika.-Y yo quiero irme, esto es una pérdida de tiempo.

-No puedes irte ahora, lo mejor esta por empezar-le dijo Ferid. Francamente algo así era un juego muy pequeño en su aburrida agenda,pero no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de fastidiar al joven vampiro y menos ahora que se presentaba alguien que ponía al rubio más irritable de lo usual. Le importaba bien poco los sentimientos que podía albergar Mikaela hacia Krul pero no estaba mal divertirse de vez en cuando ¿no?-Tengo entendido que Ewal-sama le mostrará una obra de teatro a Krul hecha por sus subordinados.

-¿De dónde saca esa información?-preguntó Lacus.

-Tengo mis fuentes-respondió sonriéndole.

-¿Y por qué una obra de teatro? ¿Una forma de confesión?

Ferid miró brevemente a Mika para ver si la pregunta de Lacus había generado un efecto en él, pero este mantuvo su típico rostro apático. Su forma de ocultar sus emociones lo divertía.

-No lo sé, Lacus, es una posibilidad, pero escuché que es algo típico en las bienvenidas de su país-miró a Mika pero este aún continuaba en silencio-¿Qué dices, Mika-kun? ¿Ahora estás a favor de seguir a la Reina?

-Ya dije que no me interesa. Yo me voy.

-Si sales de la puerta y justo ellos pasan por ahí ¿como justificarás tu presencia en el anfiteatro? No tienes ocupación aquí ¿qué les dirás?

-...

-¿Ves? No tienes otra opción que quedarte con nosotros, al menos por ahora.

Mikaela solo frunció el ceño como respuesta pero no se movió un centímetro. Tampoco tuvo mucho margen de tiempo para tomar una decisión, porque se vió arrastrado por Ferid tras los telones del escenario, con Lacus siguiéndolos divertido. Antes de que pudiera entender lo que estaba pasando, desde su posición escuchó abrirse la pesada puerta de entrada y por las voces dedujo que eran Krul y Ewal, parecía que aquel tipo le hablaba sobre la obra que iba a mostrarle, cuando se acercaron más, pudo ver que venían acompañados por subordinados del Progenitor, debían ser los que actuarían ya que milagrosamente no había nadie con ellos tras los telones. No eran muchos los vampiros así que la obra no debía ser muy larga, lo que significaba que no tenía que quedarse ahi por mucho tiempo viendo a aquel vampiro con Krul.

No se enteró de nada de la obra hasta que por casualidad giró hacia sus "compañeros" y vio a Lacus vestido de una extraña manera y con una barba y patillas marrones que le cubrían casi toda la cara.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!-susurró el rubio. De no ser porque todo el mundo estaba sumido en la obra seguramente lo hubiesen oído debido al fino oído que poseían.

-Interpreto a Polonius-respondió como si nada.

-¿Polonius?

-Están interpretándo Hamlet, la famosa obra de Shakespeare, Polonius es un cortesano-explicó Ferid.

-Ya he leído Hamlet-respondió irritado-¿Pero por qué Lacus-?

-Él actuará~.

-...¿Qué?

-Lo que oíste, Mika-kun~. No podemos permitir que Krul prefiera a Ewal que a nosotros, hay que sabotear la obra. Ahora es el momento donde Polonius debe entrar a escena con su hijo Laertes y miren-indicó con su dedo índice el escenario-Laertes ya está en escena y está esperando a su "padre".

-¿Qué pasó con el verdadero actor?-preguntó, a lo que Ferid indicó con su pulgar hacia atras suyo: un subordinado estaba amordazado e inconsciente ¡¿Y eso cuando había pasado?!

-Mientras mirabas hipnotizado a la hermosa Reina~, tuvimos todo el tiempo del mundo para secuestrar al actor, dejarlo inconsciente y atarlo por si intenta hacer algo.-Mikaela lo miró sorprendido-Parece que no te das cuenta de lo que te rodea cuando enfocas la atención en algo, Mika-kun~.

-Sabotear la obra me parece una idea infantil e innecesaria-opino.

-No seas tan amargado ¡es divertido!-comentó Lacus alegremente. Parecía que él no tomaba en cuenta las consecuencias que podría traer.

-Bueno, Lacus, haz tu magia-sin previo aviso, Ferid empujó a Lacus al escenario, quien se enredó con su capa y cayó encima del que interpretaba a Laertes.

Tanto Krul como Ewal dieron un sobresalto al ver al escena.

-Esto no estará en el guión ¿no?-bromeó Krul.

-No lo creo, pero hubiese sido mejor que asi fuese-dijo de forma cómplice el progenitor al darse cuenta que ella se había divertido con eso.

Tras los telones, Mikaela chasqueó la lengua molesto, Ferid lo miró y lo tranquilizó diciéndole que Lacus se encargaría de arruinar el momento. No faltó mucho para comprobar que decía la verdad, Lacus no seguía ningún tipo de guión y sólo le decía lo que le venía a la cabeza, molestaba a los actores jalándoles la ropa o haciéndoles algún piquete o se tiraba en el medio del escenario y no hacía nada. Desafortunadamente, parecía que sólo molestaba a los actores con sus actitudes, ya que Ewal y Krul observaban divertidos y bromeaban entre ellos, lo contrario de Mika que sólo quería golpear su cabeza contra la pared lo que a Ferid le resultaba bastante gracioso. Lo único que hizo bien Lacus fue la inclinación al público al finalizar la obra, saboreando sus segundos de fama; hasta se dio el lujo de tirar besos mientras los demás actores lo fulminaban con la mirada.

Ferid, Mikaela y Lacus aun así tuvieron que esperar a que todos se fueran para al fin poder salir del anfiteatro por una puerta trasera. Definitivamente era el peor día en la vida del rubio. Los siguieron a otros lugares más hasta que finalizó el día. Lacus y Ferid lo abandonaron al poco tiempo, el primero porque había llegado René y ya tenía con quien hablar y el segundo porque tenía pendientes algunas "actividades misteriosas" que el joven vampiro no se molestó en investigar. En momentos como esos, solo hablar con Krul podía cambiar su estado de ánimo, suponía que a esta altura el tal Ewal no estaría por los alrededores.

Con esa idea en mente, fue caminando con algo de prisa hasta adentrarse en la mansión de Krul y atravesar el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación de esta...donde empezó a escuchar algunos sonidos extraños...y en uno de ellos creyó reconocer la voz de Ewal. Ok, tal vez era su paranoica mente la que le atribuía algún retorcido significado a esos sonidos, pero antes de que pudiese detenerse a pensar un poco,abrió la puerta de la habitación bruscamente.

-¡USTEDES-!-se frenó bruscamente al ver que esos sonidos solo eran provocados por ellos degustando sangre de unas copas. Si, definitivamente era su peor día, no quería pensar en lo patético que se debía ver en esos momentos.

-¿Mika?-preguntó estupefacta Krul, al igual que Ewal.

-Y-Yo...-y para empeorar la situación no podía articular una frase...

El progenitor se aclaró la garganta mientras dejaba la copa ya vacía en la mesa.

-Bueno, Krul, yo me iré a mi habitación. Con permiso-se levantó y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta.

La Reina se descruzó de piernas, dejó la copa en la mesa y avanzó lentamente hacia el rubio, que miraba hacia abajo, avergonzado.

-¿Tienes una explicación para esto, Mika?

-...-no se le ocurría ninguna que sonará lógica. Ella suspiró divertida.

-Lo sabía.

-¿Eh?

-Estás celoso-sonrió juguetonamente.

-¿Q-Qué? No, yo-Krul lo cayó poniéndo su dedo índice sobre los labios de él.

-¿Acaso crees que no pude verlos a ustedes siguiéndonos?¿O que no reconocí a Lacus en el escenario a pesar de su disfraz?

-Fui arrastrado por ellos, no me dejaban irme-dijo a modo de excusa, pero ni él se lo creía mucho.

-¿Y desde cuando a ti te importó eso? Siempre que quieres irte, lo haces y ya, esta vez no lo hiciste.

-...

Krul sonrió y acarició su mejilla, mirándolo seductoramente.

-¿Sabes? Me parece muy tierno que te hayas puesto celoso por mí.

-No es eso-intentó defenderse.

-¿Ah no? ¿Entonces por qué nos seguiste?

-...E-Escuché que había rumores de que Ewal podría estar enamorado de ti y yo...-ella arqueó las cejas, interesada-...Me preocupe, solo eso.

-Mmm, ya veo~-notaba que el vampiro no admitiría sus celos-Pero es algo rídiculo, Ewal no está interesado de esa manera en mí, los rumores no son reales.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura?-preguntó Mika, algo desafiante.

-Sé muy bien cuando le intereso a alguien-deslizó su mano de la mejilla a la nuca de él, acercando un poco su rostro a ella. Mika evadió su mirada incómodo y algo sonrojado-Por cierto, me has divertido mucho, mi querido perro-con su mano libre acarició los labios de él para abrirlos levemente-Y eso merece una recompensa.

Sujetándolo de la nuca, acercó más su rostro y unió sus labios. Mika quedó petrificado, su mente estaba en blanco y sólo podían pensar en lo agradable que era aquel contacto; deshaciéndose de los pensamientos que lo había estado atormentando todo el día, correspondió a medias con algo de timidez.

-Mm, nada mal-sonrió Krul cuando se separaron-Pero debes poner algo más de entusiasmo, recuerda que una mascota debe complacer a su dueña.

Rodeó el cuello de él con sus brazos y unió nuevamente sus labios, Mika estaba un poco más preparado para eso y aunque no entendía muy bien el calor que sentía en su pecho y las sensaciones que estaba experimentando, sabía que lo único que deseaba en ese momento era sentir más a Krul, así que la abrazó por la cintura para pegarla un poco más a él, aunque la diferencia de estatura lo complicaba un poco, y correspondió el beso de ella.

-Bien, has mejorado, aprendes rápido-comentó Krul juguetonamente viendo como la cara de Mika era la perfecta representación de un tomate-Al paso al que vamos creo que también tendré que darte ..."lecciones especiales".

-¿Lecciones especiales?

-Así es~-se pegó un poco más a él disfrutó al ver lo notablemente nervioso que se veía él por eso-Otras formas en las que puedes complacer a tu dueña.

-¿E-Eh?

-Como tu mentora debo enseñarte de todo-dijo seductoramente-Y aunque me gustaría hacerlo ahora, creo que sería mejor esperar un poco más. Ve a tu habitación.

-¿Ahora?-preguntó sin querer Mikaela. Interiormente, quería pasar más tiempo con ella a solas.

\- Quiero dormir hoy ¿acaso te gustaría acompañarme en la cama?- Aunque a Mika no le gustó mucho como sonó la pregunta pero se limitó a asentir algo avergonzado ante la vista atónita de ella-Guau, no esperaba eso. Parece que mime mucho a mi mascota...

-...

-Que se le va hacer, tengo que cuidarte después de todo.

Diciendo eso, desabotonó el traje de Mika.

-¡¿Q-Qué estas haciendo?!

-Te quitó la ropa, voy a ponerte algo para dormir.

-¡¿EH?!

Ella rió y tiró de su cuello para que ambos aterricen sobre la cama.

-¡Jajaja!¡Es broma, Mika!

-...Es molesto.

-¡Jaja! ¿El perro enseña los dientes?

Ella se acomodó de tal manera en que la cabeza de Mika quedará sobre su pecho, sin dejar de reír, lo abrazó con alegría.

Mientras Krul reía, Mika pensó que aunque había sido un día horrendo, había finalizado de la manera más increíble del mundo, dejándose llevar por el sueño, la abrazó mientras escuchaba su hermosa risa de fondo.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

¡Acabe! Después de mucho tiempo al fin terminé, espero que les haya gustado aunque me dá la impresión de que lo hice algo distinto a los demás capítulos...como sea, lo importante es que volví para traerles un nuevo capítulo ¡me agrada que a la gente le guste Mi Reina! Y estoy haciendo el nuevo para 4 Meses.

Adios, comenten y nos vemos en el próximo cap.


	9. Hay que dejar las cosas claras

¡Hola! He tardado ¿no? Bueno, ya saben como soy.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mika abrió los ojos perezosamente, aunque como vampiro no necesitaba dormir el despertarse aún se le hacía fatigoso, también descubrió que aún seguía entre los brazos de Krul así que levantó un poco la cabeza para ver como sería el rostro de ella dormido, sin embargo, lejos de lo que esperaba, Krul se encontraba totalmente despierta y lo miraba fijamente, con una expresión indescifrable, no podía tener idea alguna de lo que ella podría estar pensando al mirarlo así.

-Hola, Krul-la saludó para empezar-¿No has dormido?-ella negó con la cabeza suavemente-¿Qué pasa? Te notó algo distinta...

-...No me pasa nada-respondió después de un momento de silencio,aún con aquella expresión.-¿Sabías que te ves muy lindo cuando duermes?

-¡E-Eh! ¿A qué viene eso?-preguntó algo confundido y sonrojado.

-Por nada, solo estoy sacando tema de conversación.

-Es algo raro, no creo que podamos hablar mucho de como me veo cuando estoy dormido.

-Tienes razón...-lo abrazó más contra su pecho.

-Krul, ¿qué te pasa?-volvió a preguntar.

-Supongo que he perdido en mi propio juego...-murmuró después de un tiempo.-Bueno, era de esperarse, me involucre demasiado contigo...-suspiró-¿qué debería hacer ahora?

-A-Ah, p-perdón, pero no entiendo nada de lo que dices,Krul.

-Esta bien, no necesitas entenderlo ahora.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio por un tiempo, abrazados, pensando solamente en el otro y aunque siendo sincero consigo mismo Mikaela quería quedarse un rato más con ella, pronto (si ya no lo habían hecho tomando en cuenta el tiempo que había estado durmiendo) se darían cuenta de su ausencia y tenia trabajo por hacer. A regañadientes, se separó un poco de Krul para verle a la cara.

-Ya va siendo hora de que me vaya, tengo trabajo para hacer.

-Ya veo-contestó vagamente, lucía algo decepcionada.-Pero antes de que te vayas ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

-Claro...-parpadeó confundido. Krul estaba actuando bastante extraña, ella no utilizaría algo como "favores", se limitaría a dar la orden y a lo sumo preguntar su opinión.

-Dame un beso. En los labios.

-¡¿Q-qué?!-exclamó sorprendido y sonrojado.

-¿No quieres?-las cejas de ella se curvaron un poco, mostrando una expresión algo triste, probablemente el movimiento había sido inconsciente.

-No...n-no es eso...yo...-tragó saliva-...si quiero...

-Entonces...-cerró sus ojos y puso los labios, esperando el beso de él.

Mikaela se sonrojó fuertemente y tragó saliva visiblemente nervioso, era una suerte que ella no pudiera verlo. Con cautela y algo de timidez,se acercó al rostro de ella, cerró los ojos y pegó sus labios a los de ella delicadamente, cuando tomó un poco más de confianza, abrió más sus labios para intensificar un poco más el beso. Después de unos segundos se separaron y él quedó cautivado por el rostro serio y hermoso de ella, por supuesto que siempre en secreto la había considerado una chica muy bella pero eran pocas las veces donde quedaba hipnotizado mirándola, generalmente alguien le llamaba la atención y lo devolvía a la Tierra o él mismo se pellizcaba. Experimentaba ahora mismo ese ya conocido calor en el pecho que solo se hacía presente cuando se trataba de ella, no sabía muy bien la razón pero estaba seguro de que de haber sido humano, el corazón le hubiera latido rápidamente miles de veces al verla. Ella acaricio los mechones del costado de su cabeza, sin dejar de mirarlo con aquella extraña expresión.

-Ahora te haré una pregunta y quiero que me digas la verdad-cortó el silencio ella.-¿Por qué me besaste? No...¿Por qué accediste a hacerlo?

-Eh...yo...balbuceó confundido. ¿Por qué? Había dejado de cuestionarse eso al no encontrar (o no querer encontrar) la respuesta-Supongo que porque me lo pediste.

-Sabes que no me refiero a eso-cerró los ojos y suspiró-Nunca pusiste resistencia a mis besos, quiero saber porque.

-¿Podría haberme resistido a ti? ¡Eh! Q-Quiero decir...-se rectificó al notar lo mal que había sonado la pregunta-No puedo ir en contra tuyo y no sabía lo que podía pasar si me rebelaba.

Krul estrechó sus ojos con seriedad.

-¿Esa es la verdad?-preguntó.

-Si...-ni él estaba seguro de eso.

-Ya veo...vete, te están esperando y tienes trabajo.

-Krul,¿te encuentras bien?-preguntó.Ella sonaba algo triste aunque su rostro permaneciese inmutable.

-Estoy bien, vete de una vez.

Poco convencido,Mika se deshizo de los brazos de Krul y se levantó de la enorme cama de la Reina,acomodó un poco su ropa y se deshizo en la medida de lo posible de las arrugas presentes en esta, echó un último vistazo a Krul pero esta parecía perdida en sus propios pensamientos y no le devolvió la mirada. Sin otro remedio, abandono la habitación.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

-¡Krul!¿Me estás escuchando?-preguntó por séptima vez Ewal, sentado en una silla frente al trono de ella, quien paseaba distraídamente su dedo por el borde de su copa de sangre a medio beber.

-Eh...-posó su mirada en el él y después la puso de nuevo sobre su juguetón dedo índice-...Si, si te escucho.

-¿Entonces ya has tomado una decisión?-ella no le contestó-¡Krul!¿Me escuchas?

-Si, si...

-Como decía, ¿tomaste una decisión?

-¿Sobre qué?

-¡¿Cómo sobre qué?! ¿No estamos hablando sobre mi nueva subordinada?

-¡Ah! sssssi...¿qué decíamos de ella?

Ewal suspiró derrotado.

-Estás muy distraída, Krul. Siempre supe que a ti te aburrían estas cuestiones pero antes prestabas por lo menos una mínima atención.

-Te estoy escuchando-reafirmó ella, dejando la copa a un lado-Repíteme lo que decías de ella, eh...

-Amy Bramson, ese es su nombre. La convertí hace poco tiempo y aunque es algo distraída, es muy entusiasta y curiosa, así que quería educarla como mi mascota.

-¿Qué tiene en especial para que hayas decidido hacerlo?

-No se si se puede llamar "especial", pero me agrada su carácter y es bastante eficiente, además no parece extrañar su vida humana ni odiar a los vampiros, así que no tengo que darle charlas para cambiarle la ética y hacer que haga su trabajo.

-¿Y bien? ¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto?

-Me he enterado que tienes un favorito entre tus mascotas, su nombre era...Mi...Mika...¡Mikaela Hyakuya! ¿No es así?

-Correcto.

-Su apellido es bastante sospechoso, es igual al de aquella secta...-El rostro de Krul se mostró imperturbable, pero su mirada se había vuelto más fija y algo más oscura-No importa, no haré preguntas, es un apellido como cualquier otro ¿no?-él le dedicó una mirada cómplice-Como sea, me gustaría que con tu permiso, él le mostrase cual es el trabajo de una mascota impecable, si es tu favorita, su rendimiento debe ser muy bueno.

-¿Y por qué no se ocupan de "educarla" tus otras mascotas?

-No tengo muchas ya sabes, las pocas que tengo las he mandado a otras misiones al exterior, ninguna de ellas está disponible por este momento y tu eres la única en la que confío lo suficiente para pedirle esto. Espero que no sea molestia.

-No es molestia mía, a lo sumo la sera de mi mascota pero no creo que sea para tanto. He educado muy bien a mi perro y estoy orgullosa de lo que se ha convertido, será un buen ejemplo para tu subordinada.

-Muchas gracias Krul,llamaré a Amy en cuanto le encargues la tarea.

-Bien, te avisaré.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

-Espero que sea una broma...-murmuró amargamente Mikaela,ocupando el asiento que hace un tiempo había ocupado Ewal.-¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo yo?

-Deberías sentirte honrado, vas a servirle de ejemplo a una novata.

-No quiero ser el ejemplo de nadie,no me gusta sentirme rodeado de vampiros ya lo sabes, mucho menos me va a gustar estar acompañado de una que va estar mirándome y preguntándome todo el tiempo.

-No seas infantil, a esta altura ya deberías estar acostumbrado a ello, trabajas con vampiros todos los días.

-Jamas tuve a uno pegado todo el tiempo,incluso Ferid a veces me deja un espacio.

-Míralo de esta manera, sera como educar a un niño. Te convertirás en su imagen guía e ídolo.

-Eso no funciona conmigo, Krul.

-No es algo a lo que puedas negarte-respondió resoplando-Ewal solo te quiere a ti para ella.

-¿Estas insistiendo tanto solo porque es un favor de ese tipo?-preguntó Mikaela haciendo una mueca.

-No empieces una pelea...

-Bien ¿por cuánto tiempo será?-preguntó resignado.

-Por tiempo indefinido, tal vez hasta que Ewal considere que es suficiente.

-¿O sea que básicamente estoy a su servicio?-preguntó con desagrado.

-No lo diría realmente así, tu única labor es enseñarle a esa chica como ser una buena mascota y ya que Ewal confía plenamente en tus capacidades no estará encima tuyo dándote órdenes.-ignorándo la mala cara del rubio, hizo un chasquido con los dedos-¡Puedes entrar ahora, Amy!

La puerta de la Cámara de Audiencia Real se abrió de par en par para mostrar a una joven chica adolescente de cabello corto castaño oscuro y uniforme estándar de los subordinados de Ewal, sus manos unidas cerca de su pecho y su brillante sonrisa demostraban su emoción.

-¡E-Es un gusto!-hizo una gran reverencia, su voz casi temblaba por la emoción, un gesto que descoloco a Mikaela.

Para Mika no era normal la actitud de esa chica; la habían convertido hace un tiempo más o menos corto y era natural que los humanos aborrecieran a los vampiros por su trato hacia ellos, entonces ¿por qué esa chica actuaba como si tuviese a un idol frente a sus ojos? Seguramente era una desquiciada.

-¿Tu eres Mikaela Hyakuya-kun no?-preguntó tímidamente,él asintió y ella tomó su mano con entre las suyas y saludó con alegría-¡Es un placer! ¡Seré una buena estudiante!¡Haré todo lo que tu me digas!-dejo sus manos y lo abrazó con efusividad-¡Que alegría!¡Tengo un maestro~!

Mika dirigió una mirada sorprendida y descolocada hacia Krul, quien entendió el llamado de auxilio que estaba haciendo su mascota y los separó sutilmente interrumpiendo el abrazo, tampoco era como que a ella le gustase que otra persona se dirigiera con tanta confianza a SU perro.

-Tranquila, Amy, a Mika no le gusta mucho el contacto físico así que no te acerques mucho a él ¿entendido?

-¡Entendido~! Entonces...dis-tan-cia...-dijo dando un paso atrás con cada sílaba de la última palabra. -Aún así ¿p-puedo abrazarlo de vez en cuando? Me gusta sentirme cercana a mis compañeros-le preguntó a Krul.

-No-fue la seca respuesta de Mikaela.

-Que frío~-se quejó Amy.-Entonces ¿puedo abrazarla a usted~? ¡Como muestra de agradecimiento!

-A ella tampoco le gustan los abrazos-las separó poniendo un brazo de por medio-Primera lección: siempre hay que estar a una distancia respetable del jefe, unos tres o cinco metros está bien.

-¿Y por qué tu estás tan cerca de ella?

-Porque es una ocasión especial-Amy lo miró, interrogante-No importa, solo ten eso en mente.

-¡Muy bien!-sacó una pequeña libreta y lapicera del bolsillo de su vestido y comenzó a anotar con una concentración fuera de lugar-¡Listo! ¿Qué más hay por aprender?¡Quiero saberlo todo!

-Aún hay más cosas de las que Mika se encargará-contestó Krul, soltando un suspiro cansado, la energía de esa chica la agotaba-Yo iré a ver a Ewal mientras tanto-por el rabillo del ojo notó como Mika fruncía el ceño casi de forma imperceptible, probablemente había sido un gesto involuntario.

A decir verdad, le molestaba el hecho de que a Mika no le gustase que ella pasara tiempo con Ewal, ¿quién se creía que era? Él ya había dejado en claro que solamente había aceptado los besos porque ella era superior y él no podía defenderse por la clara diferencia de poder, si así estaban las cosas entonces ella se comportaría como un verdadero jefe y no dejaría que su cariño por él se entrometiera en su relación.

-¡Muchas gracias!-exclamó alegremente Amy.

-¿Te interesa conocer Sanguinem? Podemos pasear por la ciudad mientras te explico un par de cosas más-dijo Mika, aunque su rostro, exceptuando el ceño fruncido, se había mantenido parco durante toda la conversación.-ella asintió emocionada y él se dio la vuelta, avanzando hacia la puerta-Bien, sígueme.

-¡Wah~!¡Eres el mejor profesor del mundo,Mika-kun~!-se colgó a su cuello alegremente.

Mikaela tuvo la increíble tentación de sacársela de encima y gritarle que no lo tocara de esa manera, pero decidió darle una cucharada de su propia medicina a Krul y aunque fuese algo patético, dejó que Amy siguiera colgada a él hasta desaparecer de la vista de la Reina, no sin antes regalarse ambos una mirada de reproche. Definitivamente, las sensaciones a las que no les daba explicación cuando estaba con Krul lo hacían volverse más infantil e idiota.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué me enseñarás ahora, mi querido profesor?-preguntó Amy aún colgada de él a pesar de que ya habían abandonado la sala.

-Compañerismo y responsabilidad-contestó Mikaela, sin creerse muy bien él lo que decía. No le habían dado mucho tiempo para pensar en como enseñarle así que todos sus movimientos eran improvisados, su única guía era un día rutinario en su vida.

-¿Mm, como es eso?

-Ya verás. Y por cierto, ya sueltame, el compañerismo reside en respetar al otro también, no solo a los superiores.

-Entiendo-dijo ella, soltando y poniendose a la par de él para caminar.

Bueno, por lo menos era obediente.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

En la Cámara de Audiencia Real Krul se encontraba sentada en su trono mordisqueando de forma nerviosa su pulgar, ni siquiera le hacia caso a Arukanu que volaba alrededor de ella tratando de llamar su atención.

¡Maldición! ¡¿Cómo se atrevía Mikaela a dejarse tocar por esa chica?!¡¿Y ella?!¡¿Con qué derecho lo hacía!? Ella era su jefa, su protectora, su dueña, nadie más que ella podía darse el lujo de tocarlo de esa manera y él lo sabía, sin duda había dejado que Amy lo abrazara para molestarla, porque era ilógico que Mika pudiese fijarse en una chica así y que recién conocía...

¡Agh!¡Ese estupido! Incluso aunque ya le había hecho notar a ella que solo correspondía sus muestras de afecto por tratarse de su jefa seguía preocupándose por él. No podía evitarlo, para un vampiro era muy difícil experimentar algo como el amor romántico pero esa mañana, ella se había dado cuenta de que había caído en su propio juego, siempre, desde que Mika tenía 12 años, le había parecido muy divertido insinuarsele o coquetearle, las reacciones del chico eran impagables, sin embargo, la situación se le había venido en contra. Muchas veces durante todo ese tiempo, había sentido "algo" cada vez que él hacia o decía determinada cosa, o incluso sin hacer nada, ella lo observaba y le parecía una criatura fantástica, inigualable y con la que había sentido una conexión que no recordaba haber experimentado con nadie más. Pero lo ignoraba, aquel calor en el pecho,sus mejillas sonrojadas, las veces que lo llamaba solamente para admirarlo, todo, absolutamente todo eso, era movido por ese "algo" que él le hacia sentir. Se había planteado a sí misma incontables veces la posibilidad de haberse enamorado de él pero era rápidamente descartado, Mika era simplemente una herramienta que la ayudaría a avanzar en su objetivo, tal vez, si había sentido algo de cariño por él al principio, pero lo de ahora era totalmente distinto y más profundo. Esa mañana, lo había descubierto, se había dado por vencida. Se había enamorado de Mika.

¡Y lo peor!¡Ese desgraciado admitía haberla besado por su diferencia de poder y para rematar permitía que una vampiresa cualquiera se le colgara del cuello! ¿Acaso no lo entendía? ¡Con o sin sentimientos él le pertenecía!¡Era suyo, solamente suyo y como su dueña ella debía ser su prioridad!

¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora con Amy? No lo creía capaz de actuar acaramelado con alguien que recién conocía pero no estaría de mal ir a ver...después de todo era su perro y debía velar por su seguridad...

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

-¡Vaya!¿Así que estos son tus compañeros?-preguntó con curiosidad a Mikaela cuando este la llevo a ver a Lacus y René, quienes recién llegaban de una misión al exterior.

-Hola-saludó secamente René.

-¡Hola~!¡Así es~, somos los compañeros de Mika! Él no es muy hablador y mucho menos social ¿qué esta haciendo contigo?-dijo Lacus. Luego se giró hacia Mikaela fingiendo sorpresa-¡Ah!¡No me digas que...reemplazaste a Krul-sama con otra chica.

-¡Jaja!¡Para nada!-contestó Amy sin captar el doble sentido-Él es-lo abrazó de nuevo y los miró sonriente-¡mi profesor~!

-¿Profesor?¿Qué puede enseñar Mika?

-¡Como ser una buena mascota!-anunció ella llevándo las manos al aire.

Lacus se quedó unos segundos petrificado antes de estallar en carcajadas, apoyándose en el hombro de René quien se mantenía parco y callado.

-¿Entonces te lo ha contado?-preguntó picaramente.

-¿Qué cosa?

Paso un brazo por los hombros de ella y se acercó a su oído ,aunque hablo lo suficientemente fuerte para que los demás lo oyeran.

-De las citas nocturnas que tiene con la Reina. Los rumores dicen que se escuchan los gemidos a kilometros.

-¡Lacus!¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!-lo apartó Mika algo sonrojado.

-¿Qué acaso la Reina no te llama un par de veces al día? No somos tan inocentes, alguna relación "carnal"debe haber.

-¿Eso es cierto?-preguntó inocentemente Amy, cayendo directamente al juego de Lacus.

-¡No lo es! Es verdad que me llama pe-

-¡No~!¡Yo no quiero hacer ese tipo de cosas con Ewal-sama y tampoco quiero que tu me enseñes a hacerlas~!-gritó sonrojada, Mika intento detener sus gritos apoyándo una mano en su hombro pero esta lo rechazó de un manotazo-¡No!¡no me toques! ¡No importa si eres lindo no lo voy a hacer!

-¡Es una mentira!¡Lacus está mintiendo, la Reina no me llama para esas cosas!

-¡AH~!...Espera ¿no es verdad?

-¡No lo es!-suspiró fastidioso-Escucha, esta es otra de las reglas importantes que debes aprender, no importa que actividad estés haciendo, si tu jefe te llama,debes ir de inmediato.

-¡Entendido!-sacó nuevamente su libreta y lo anotó ahí con la misma emoción de antes.-Te comprometes mucho con tu trabajo ¿no? Debe ser por eso que te has vuelto una mascota excepcional ¡te admiro!

-Y con las recompensas que Krul-sama le da todas las noches yo también me comprometería mucho con mi trabajo-bromeó Lacus. Mika ni se dignó a mirarlo.

-¿Recompensas? ¡Ah!¿Te da una copa súper grande de sangre o un listón para que combine con tu uniforme?¡Dímelo!-le preguntó Amy a Mika con emoción.

-Yo puedo darte detalles de las recompensas-se ofreció Lacus ,con una sonrisa que no indicaba nada bueno.

-No lo necesitamos-respondió secamente Mika-Vamonos Amy, seguiré hablándote en el camino-empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.

-¡Si,si!-trotó hasta estar a la par de él, luego se giró y se despidió alegremente de los otros dos vampiros-¡Bye,Bye~!

-¡Adios Amy~!-se despidió Lacus, mientras atrás de él, René agitaba la mano sin interés.

Abandonaron la sala y comenzaron a caminar por la ciudad de Sanguinem, ignorando a los niños que se alejaban de ellos al verlos pasar. Hacían un dúo perfectamente imperfecto; Mika caminaba tranquilo y estoico, mientras que Amy trotaba o hacia equilibrio en los balcones.

-¿Qué me enseñarás ahora, Mika-kun?-le preguntó ella.

-Antes de seguir tengo una duda con respecto hacia ti.

-¿Mm? Lo que sea puedo contestarlo ¡todo sea por el mejor maestro del mundo~!-lo abrazó alegremente.

-Y también te pediría que me sueltes.

-O-Oh, si, de acuerdo-se alejó de él.

-Quería preguntarte ¿por qué eres tan feliz de poder ser la mascota de un vampiro? No tiene sentido. Hasta hace poco eras humana ¿no odias a los vampiros?

-¿Odiar?...No,yo no tengo un sentimiento así. Verás, no hacia gran cosa como humana, no tenía amigos ni objetivos, perder mi humanidad no significo mucho para mí. Como no tenia a nadie solamente vagaba sola sin hacer nada productivo y no tenía quien confiara en mi-respondió con una expresión que se acercaba a la seriedad. Aún así, Mika seguía sin comprenderla.

-Pero es tu humanidad. Tu esencia. Era parte de lo que eras ¿eso no te dolió?

-Mentiría si te dijera que no la extrañé un poco, los cambios son muy significativos, pero como nunca tuve nadie tampoco experimenté jamás sentimientos de dolor, tristeza, angustia o al menos empatia por los demás, digamos que al ser vampiro tampoco cambio mucho.

-Sin embargo, pareces ser una persona muy...cariñosa.

-¡Oh, lo soy!...Con los animales-fue como clavarle una lanza al rubio, básicamente lo estaba comparando con un animal.-Tampoco creas que soy un bloque de hielo, puedo aún sentir "cosas" con las personas con las que formo un vínculo,solo que no es muy común. Me gusta sentirme cercana a mis compañeros pero no es exactamente así, es un..."cariño superficial".

-Ya veo...-respondió él. Cada vez la entendía menos.

-¡Pero ahora es distinto!-ella se subió nuevamente a los balcones a hacer equilibrio-Gracias a Ewal-sama ahora tengo un objetivo,incluso él me dijo que confiaba en mí y que yo tenía las aptitudes necesarias para el puesto ¡por primera vez me siento útil!-le sonrió alegremente-¡Y ahora que estás tu conmigo-bajó de un salto y lo abrazo-podré hacerlo realidad~!

-Te dije que me sueltes-respondió parcamente.

-Tu también deberías cambiar esa cara, vamos a vivir eternamente no podemos estar sufriendo todo el tiempo, lo esencial es pasarla lo mejor posible~-continuó ella, sin soltarlo-Además, tienes una dueña que se preocupa mucho por tí.

-¿Eh?¿Por qué dices eso?

-Bueno, ella ha estado ahí desde hace un buen rato-dijo ella inocentemente, señalando una esquina. Krul se percató de que la habían descubierto y volvió a esconderse, pero ya era tarde.  
-¿Krul?-preguntó desconcertado, acercándose a la esquina, antes de continuar le pidió a Amy que se quedara ahí. Dió la vuelta y descubrió que ella intentaba escabullirse-¿Krul, que haces aquí?  
-Paseo ¿no puedo?-preguntó ella de forma desafiante, dándole la cara.  
-Más bien parecía que estabas espiándonos.  
-Malinterpretas las cosas-jugó con un mechón de su pelo,indiferente-...Parecía que te divertías mucho con ella.  
-¿Ah?¿Qué te hace pensar eso?  
-Permites que te abrace todo el tiempo siendo que ella no tiene derecho a hacer algo así.  
-¿Y como sabes si ella tiene o no derecho a hacer eso?-pregunto molesto.  
-Eres mi mascota, Mika. Eres absolutamente mio. Yo decido todo sobre ti, como tu dueña, tengo ese privilegio. Ahora cumple con tus funciones normales, tienes una misión de allanamiento.  
-No puedo hacer eso, recuerda que tu me libraste de mis ocupaciones de hoy para educar a Amy, no puedo dejarla ahora-realmente le importaba bien poco aquel "entrenamiento" pero le molestaba la manera en que Krul decidía sobre él.  
-¿Me estas desafiando, Mika? Recuerda que estas dirigiendote a un superior, no te tomes tanta confianza-se acercó a él y lo miró gélidamente-Yo solo soy tu jefa. Nada más. No te confundas conmigo.  
-...-la miró molesto-Voy a seguir con el entrenamiento de Amy, si estas tan molesta con eso, puedes ir a ver a tu amado Ewal para tranquilizarte un poco.  
-...Ven a verme a mi habitación esta noche-lo miró duramente-A las ocho te espero. Si no estas ahí a esa hora te iré a buscar yo y te aseguro que no será bonito.  
Krul se dio media vuelta y se fue furiosa, Mikaela estaba igual, con un sabor amargo en la boca, no le sentaba nada bien discutir con ella pero le disgustaba la manera en que lo había tratado ¿Qué le pasaba? Desde esta mañana que actuaba distinta ¿Él había dicho algo malo?  
-Hey, Mika-kun...-lo llamó suavemente Amy asomando su cabeza en la esquina.-¿Tu y Krul-sama se han peleado?

-No te preocupes, no preguntaré nada. Pero te sugiero que lo arregles, una buena mascota debe hacer felíz a su amo.  
-No recuerdo haberte dado esa lección.  
-Jeje~ ¡la inventé! Pero funciona ¿no?  
-Aprendes rápido...  
-¡Jajaja! ¡Amy-chan va por un buen camino~!  
llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll  
Puntual como un reloj, a las ocho había llegado frente a la habitacion de Krul. Había dejado hacia poco a Amy en la suya, la Tercera Progenitora le había asignado una junto a Ewal.  
Tocó la puerta e inmediatamente esta se abrió, revelándo el rostro parco y algo enojado de Krul.  
-Muy puntual-dijo ella-Esperaba que Amy te entretuviera más con sus abrazos.  
Mika no le respondió la provocación y ella lo dejó entrar. Por respeto, él no se sentó en la cama como solía hacer y solo se quedo a poco espacio de la puerta, estoico y con la mirada fija en su figura.  
-Te llamé para dejarte en claro un par de cosas-comenzó a Krul-Debido a...confusiones en nuestra relación he decidido tratarte como un vampiro más-las cejas de Mika se curvaron un poco,mostrándo confusión-No te preocupes, seguiré dandote mi sangre y no pondré obstáculos en la búsqueda de tu hermano, sin embargo, ya no te llamaré y no hablaré contigo si no es estrictamente necesario.  
-...¿Por qué?-ella lo miró indiferente-Si es por la pelea de esta tarde puedo disculparme.  
-No, Mika-la fría expresión de ella lo aturdía-No es por la pelea, creo que nuestra relación siempre tuvo que haber sido asi.  
-Pero...¿por qué?-volvió a preguntar.  
-Porque soy tu jefa-contestó duramente-¿No me lo dejaste claro esta mañana?  
-P-Pero yo no...  
Se sentía perdido, no quería mantener una relación asi con ella, necesitaba sentirse cercano, Krul era lo único que le permitía sobrellevar de una manera un poco más positiva su vida con los vampiros. No queria alejarse de ella, la necesitaba.  
-Krul...yo no quiero una relación asi-dijo.  
-¿Por qué no? Tus dos prioridades las seguiré atendiendo, no tienes de que preocuparte.  
-...Yo no quiero solo eso.  
-¿Entonces que quieres?

Dirigió su mirada al suelo, buscando las palabras correctas, en esos segundos, Krul se acercó a él, apoyó sus manos en sus hombros y aproximó sus labios a los de él. Pero no llegó a unirlos.  
-¿Por qué?-preguntó ella.  
-¿Eh?  
-¿Por qué no te alejas?-antes de que él pudiera contestar ella continuo-Es porque soy tu superior ¿no? Simplemente no puedes desafiarme por la abismal diferencia de poder asi que me sigues la corriente ¿no es así?  
-Krul...  
-¡Callate! No quiero oírte. A partir de ahora solo eres un vampiro más. Vete de aquí.  
-¡Yo no quiero eso!  
-¡¿Y qué quieres entonces?!-vociferó furiosa.  
-Y-Yo...yo...  
-Mika-lo miró seriamente-¿Qué es lo que sientes por mí?  
-¡E-Eh! ¡¿P-Por qué preguntas eso?!  
-Contesta.  
-Y-Yo...-miró hacia otro lado, algo sonrojado-Yo...no lo sé.  
-Así que no lo sabes ¿Eh?...-de pronto rodeó su cuello con sus abrazos y le dió un sorpresivo beso intenso.-Y bien ¿Qué sentiste ahora?  
-E-Eh...-balbuceó sonrojado. Ese maldito calor en el pecho y en sus mejillas volvía.  
Ella lo tomó del uniforme y lo arrojó sobre su cama, antes de que el rubio pudiese reaccionar,rodeó su cintura con sus piernas y volvió a besarlo, sin avisarle, introdujo su lengua en su boca en una distracción del vampiro.  
-M-Mm...ah...mmm...-gimió avergonzado Mika. Jamas en su vida había hecho sonidos así, sentía una extraña sensación que recorría cada fibra de su cuerpo. Jadeo un poco cuando ella liberó su boca.  
-¿Qué sientes?-preguntó ella insistentemente. Ante el silecio de él, ella abrió su uniforme y apoyó su palma en el pecho desnudo de Mika.  
-K-Krul ¡¿Qué haces?!  
-¿Sientes un calor en el pecho?-él enmudeció ante la pregunta, ella había dado en el clavo-¿Dejarías que otra chica hiciese esto contigo?  
-N-No-por lo menos esa era una pregunta de la que estaba seguro.  
-Entonces-tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo miró seriamente-¿Yo te gusto?  
La cara de Mikaela enrojeció por completo, pero ella no lo dejaba apartar la mirada.  
-Y-Yo n-no sé...  
-Entiendo-dijo ella de forma comprensiva-¿Sabes?...Tu me gustas, Mika.  
-¡E-Eh! ¡¿Q-Qué?! Y-Yo...¡Yo no...!-su cara no conocía otro color que el rojo, simplemente no podía creer lo que Krul le decía.  
-Si no sabes lo que sientes por mí, te daré un tiempo para que lo averigues, hasta entonces solo mantendremos una relación de ama y sirviente-se acercó al rostro de él pero en lugar de besarlo en la boca, deposito un suave beso en su mejilla.  
Krul se levantó de él y le dijo que se fuera, Mika obedeció sin decir nada, tenía demasiada información que procesar en ese momento.  
Solo una pregunta rondaba en su cabeza al momento en que la Reina cerró la puerta.  
"¿Me he enamorado de Krul?"  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
¡Hasta aquí llega el capítulo! Se acercan momentos culminantes~.  
Ojala les haya gustado, comenten y diganme que les pareció ¡Bye, Bye~!


	10. Enfrentando mis sentimientos

¡Hola! Tardé mucho por un bajón fulminante de inspiración,en serio,estaba seca, ni a las trompadas me sacaban una idea. Pero volví~

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

La alarma de su habitación había sonado hacía un buen rato para recordarle que tenía trabajo por hacer, sin embargo, Mika aún continuaba con su cuerpo enredado entre las sábanas, sin querer enfrentar un nuevo día.

La confesión de Krul lo había tomado desprevenido y aunque había tenido tiempo para pensar las sensaciones en su cuerpo no se calmaban; inexplicablemente una parte de él se sentía emocionado y, tenía que reconocerlo, algo feliz, pero no sabía muy bien porque.

"Tu me gustas,Mika"

Esa frase se repetía constantemente en su cabeza y eso hacía que su cabeza literalmente hirviera de verguenza. Nunca se había presentado con una situación así y jamas se había imaginado estar en una, basicamente siempre pensaba que su futuro siempre estaria ligado con el bienestar de Yuu, asi que nunca se había preocupado por las relaciones amorosas y tampoco era como si en el mundo de los vampiros se viera algo asi, según tenía entendido, para los vampiros era difícil llegar a tener sentimientos muy profundos y el amor de forma romántica eran casos excepcionales entre ellos. Y parecía que Krul era uno de esos.

Dio vueltas en la cama para liberarse un poco de su tensión. Fue vagamente consciente de que lo llamaron por los altavoces para trabajar pero lo ignoró, seguramente lo castigarían por eso pero no le importaba. Más ahora que Krul lo trataría como cualquier vampiro hasta que no le diera una respuesta. ¡¿Y qué respuesta sería esa?! ¿Realmente estaba enamorado de ella? Tal vez esa sería la explicación a muchas de sus actitudes y sensaciones que tenía. Algunos de los libros de ficción que había leido para él mismo o para sus hermanos hablaban sobre el romance, pero era totalmente distinto leerlo a sentirlo.

Pensó en Krul, en su fuerte carácter a veces demandante y temperamental, pero que también sabía ser juguetón y cariñoso; en su inigualable belleza, cabello muy largo y suave, ojos igual de rojos que los de todos los vampiros pero que para él era un placer ver, y una sonrisa que siempre que era dirigida a él lo alegraba.

Aaah~, otra vez ese familiar calor en el pecho,la extraña sensación en su estomago y sus mejillas rojas. Creía haber leído algo como eso en los libros asi que ¿era correcto decir que se había enamorado de Krul? Tapó su caluroso rostro con las sabanas. Tenía miedo,pero sobre todo nervios, era más fácil lidiar con sus extrañas sensaciones cuando no sabía que eran.

Se había enamorado de ella.

El sentimiento supuestamente era mutuo pero eso no mitigaba sus nervios, cada vez que ella hacía alguno de sus "pasos" hacia él parecía ser tan segura, sugestiva y...con experiencia, probablemente para saber todo eso debía haber tenido algún que otro amorío, sabiendo que había vivido más de 2000 años no parecía sonar tan loco. Sin tomar en cuenta su apariencia, ella era una mujer adulta y él era...un niño. UN NIÑO. Era la primera vez que se sentía realmente como uno desde que había sido convertido en vampiro. No tenía experiencia en esas cosas, ni idea de como manejarlas, mucho menos como se debía actuar, con todo eso,era natural sentirse nervioso por más que su amor sea correspondido.

Seguramente Krul lo instruiría en todo. En todo. Ahogó su rojo rostro en la almohada al pasar una indebida imagen en su cabeza que no era propia de alguien como él. Había leído que el amor lo volvía a uno un completo imbécil pero siempre había creído que era una excusa de la gente para ocultar su idiotez natural,ahora que le pasaba a él (un genio entre los genios) debía darle veracidad a ese dicho.

Sabía que estaba perdiendo el tiempo,que solo se encontraba en su habitación porque no quería enfrentar a Krul y decirle sus sentimientos. Nunca había sido muy bueno con esas cosas, había oído de niñas en el pasado que se habían interesado en él pero de no haberselo dicho alguien, jamás se hubiese dado cuenta y tampoco era como si fuese muy aficionado a esas cosas.

La voz que lo llamaba por enésima vez desde su comunicador había dejado de sonar profesional hacía un buen rato y parecía molesta con toda la razón, era la primera vez que faltaba a sus deberes sin consentimiento de Krul. Esperó a que la voz terminara con su testamento de insultos para levantarse, cambiar su ropa y salir con su semblante serio, totalmente opuesto a todo lo que sentía por dentro. Había veces donde su capacidad de mantenerse libre de expresiones lo impresionaba.

Descaradamente pasó de largo por donde estaban todos sus compañeros llegando de su misión al exterior, ninguno le prestó mucha atención, salvo Lacus que le gritó algo que ignoró el rubio. Su mente solo pensaba en ir hacia la habitación de Krul o a la Cámara de Audiencia Real en todo caso; su camino iba de maravillas : sin que nadie le preste atención o le pregunte porque faltó a su trabajo, sin Lacus, sin Ferid, todo iba demasiado bien. Demasiado. De pronto le tocaron el hombro por detrás y al voltearse por reflejo vio ante él a Krul...y a su asistente muy furiosa.

-¡Mikaela-sama! ¡¿Por qué faltó a su misión de allanamiento diaria?!-soltó muy enojada.

-Disculpe-fue todo lo que dijo.

-¡No necesito disculpas, necesito explicaciones! ¡Como mascota de la Reina su rendimiento debe ser más alto que él de sus compañeros!

-¿Por qué está Kr...la Reina aquí?-miró a la Tercera Progenitora, pero ni bien sus ojos hicieron contacto con él se vio obligado a apartar la mirada. Le daba demasiada verguenza.

-La he traído para demostrarle que no era una mentira que usted se había saltado una misión obligatoria. Como su dueña, ella tiene derecho a saber todo sobre usted-Lo que más le impresionaba a Mikaela era que Krul se mantenía estoica mientras su asistente descargaba toda su ira sobre él. Tal vez en otro momento la Reina la hubiese detenido y se hubiese encargado ella misma de la situación, lo cual básicamente sería un leve regaño en comparación a esto.-Sin embargo, al ser una propiedad de Krul-sama yo no puedo asignarle ningún castigo, solo ella tiene ese poder y será ella la que decida sobre usted.

La asistente dio un paso atrás para que la Tercera Progenitora se pusiera delante de Mika. Ella lo miró de arriba a abajo de forma indiferente, el rubio se sentía desnudo por la mirada tan penetrante que le dirigía. Seguramente ahora le caería un castigo terrible,como el que le caía para cualquier vampiro, las probabilidades de eso eran muy altas desde que Krul le había dicho que lo trataría como a cualquier subordinado.

-No habrá castigo-dijo de repente Krul.

-¿Q-Qué?-preguntó confundido Mikaela.

-¡P-Pero Krul-sama, él ha faltado a su misión diaria! Además, siendo su mascota favorita se supone que debe dar un buen ejemplo para el resto de los vampiros y-

-Dije que no habrá castigo-la interrumpió duramente Krul. Luego miró a Mikaela-No quiero que esto se vuelva a repetir, si faltas de nuevo o cometes negligencia en tus tares tendrás un muy horrendo castigo ¿has entendido?-él asintió-Solo serás perdonado esta vez por tu buena reputación y aplicación en tu trabajo, pero no habrá más oportunidades. Ahora quiero que te dirijas con Ferid Bathory a la misión de allanamiento de la tarde, como compensación por haber faltado al de la mañana, harás también una misión nocturna.

Krul y su asistente se dieron la vuelta para marcharse, pero Mika detuvo a la primera llamándola débilmente.

-Eh Krul, ¿podemos hablar en privado?-preguntó, sin mirarla fijamente. La expresión de Krul aún se mantuvo estoica.

-Te acabo de encomendar una tarea y estoy ocupada, no tengo tiempo para ti ahora. Si puedo, te llamaré después de tu turno con Ferid pero espero que sea algo importante.-se marchó.

Mika sabía a lo que ella se refería como "importante" y los nervios volvieron a él,odiaba esa sensación, si Krul también le había dicho que lo quería ¡¿Por qué tenía que estar así?! ¿No tenía que estar feliz? Si, estaba feliz, pero sentía mucha verguenza y nervios por la situación que estaba pasando.

Sin querer pensar más, se encaminó hacia la puerta de salida, donde se suponía que debía esperar a sus compañeros y a su jefe de facción Ferid Bathory, para poder comenzar con su misión. Aún faltaba tiempo para que empezara pero como no tenía otra cosa que hacer y no quería volver a su habitación, se sentó cerca de la puerta para meditar y esperar. No falto mucho para que le tocaran el hombro y lo llamaran. Levantó su cabeza algo molesto para encontrarse con el rostro de Ferid, quien lo miraba burlón.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan solito, Mika-kun, me estabas esperando~? ¡Ah~ que actitud tan tierna~!¡Me derrito!

-...-juntó sus rodillas y apoyó su frente en estas para descansar.

-Me he enterado de que has faltado a tu misión de la mañana, eso es algo muy raro en una persona tan educada como tu. ¿Ha pasado algo~?¿Algo que quieras compartir con tu buen amigo Ferid?

-Callate.

-¡Oh, vamos! Apuesto a que se trata de nuestra amada y bella Krul ¿no~?

-...-lo ignoró.

-¿Podría ser~ que estabas esperando a Ferid para pedirle que compartan formalmente a Krul? ¡Soy tan feliz! Seremos un dulce trío amoroso~.

-No hay forma de que comparta algo contigo-respondió, mirándolo con enojo.

-Hum, ya veo. Mika-kun quiere a Krul para que él solo ¿no es así?¡Ah~! Y yo que hasta estaba pensando en nuestras posibles vacaciones de verano...-Mika volvió a sumergir su rostro entre sus piernas-Al final, parece que te has enamorado de ella ¿no~? Bah, no puedo decir que me sorprende.

-...

-Bueno, realmente no me importan tus sentimientos ni en lo que se convierta su relación-dijo francamente Ferid con un tono llano. Luego cambió bruscamente su tono por uno juguetón-¿Pero me incluiran en sus encuentros sexuales, no?-Mikaela apretó sus rodillas, sin mirarlo, tampoco podía en cualquier caso-Aunque eres un vampiro no dejas de ser un adolescente con las hormonas revueltas ¡Pero no te preocupes! Krul es tan~ amable y gentil que saciera tu apetito sexual de muchas muchas muchas maneras~.-se agachó a la altura se su cara, aunque Mika seguía empecinado en ocultar su rostro entre sus piernas-Hey ¿te lo imaginas?

-Callate.-su voz sonaba algo temblorosa, pero sobre todo enojada.

-Seguro que si-continuó Ferid sin hacerle caso-No puedes evitar sentir curiosidad por ello ¿no es así? La curiosidad es un sentimiento muy difícil de borrar incluso siendo un vampiro, nos impulsa a hacer cosas que probablemente no hariamos si no tuvieramos ese sentimiento. Es por eso que comprendo como te sientes. Eres un niño ingenuo que no sabe nada de estas cosas y es natural que sientas curiosidad ¿no es acaso lo que mueve a los adolescentes constantemente? No te siental mal por eso-puso una mano en su hombro burlonamente-Tu tienes suerte, Krul seguramente te enseñará todo eso y saciera tus fantasías y curiosidad.-se acercó a su oreja-Tus sueños donde estas sobre ella haciendola gemir...

Un puñetazo en su rostro lo hizo retroceder,pero mantuvo su sonrisa mientras Mika lo observaba jadeante y furioso, casi parecía que le había dicho que había asesinado a Yuu.

-¡Yo no soy tan enfermo como tu!

-¡Jajaja! ¿No te acabo de decir que es natural, Mika-kun? ¿Crees saber más que alguien que ha vivido y visto por más de 1000 años?-señaló el pecho del rubio con su dedo índice-Es probable que la lujuria no se haya despertado del todo en ti, pero lo hará, algún día despertará y todas esas fantasías comenzaras a soñarlas y querer hacerlas realidad-el rubio continuó mirándolo furioso-Sabes que es verdad Mika-kun, la especie humana se ha multiplicado por miles y miles de años siguiendo sus deseos de lujuria y curiosidad. Los vampiros no podemos apagar del todo ese fuego interior que viene desde tiempos tan remotos.

-...-su cuerpo temblaba por la verguenza e ira.

-¡Ferid-sama! ¡Mikaela-sama! ¡La misión comenzará en breves instantes!-les llamó la atención uno de los guardias que custodiaba la puerta-Esten listos,por favor.

-¡Oh~! ¿Ya~? ¡El tiempo vuela cuando se habla entre amigos!-exclamó alegremente Ferid.  
llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll  
Luego de su misión, Mikaela se dirigió a su habitación, en poco tiempo sería llamado para su misión nocturna,o eso era lo que le había dicho Krul. Tal vez tan poco margen de tiempo no le seria suficiente como para confesarsele, pero si ella lo llamaba, sabía que no tendría más opción que decir todo.  
Se sentía muy nervioso, pero aún asi, ahi estaba, sentado sobre su cama, atento a cualquier ruido para no pasar por alto el llamado de la Reina.  
Finalmente, la monótona voz de Krul sonó en su comunicador y se levantó de su cama poco menos que con un brinco.  
El camino le resultó más corto de lo habitual y en poco tiempo se encontró frente a la puerta de la habitación de Krul. Tocó por respeto y cuando ella le dió luz verde, pasó. Su voz lo guió hasta el dormitorio, donde lo esperaba sentada en la cama y cruzada de piernas.

-¿De que querías hablarme, Mikaela?

-Um...bueno...-miró al piso y tragó saliva-Y-Yo...quería responderte a lo que me dijiste antes...-silencio de parte de ella, si la verguenza no le impidiera subir su rostro podría saber más de su estado de animo-Y...quería decirte que yo...que tu me...-tragó saliva.

-¿Qué, Mika?-la voz de ella sonaba suave y comprensiva.

-...-apretó sus puños a su costado y decidió decirlo todo de golpe. Mientras más rápido mejor-¡Y-Yo también estoy enamorado de ti!

Silencio.

¡Dios! ¡¿Había hecho algo mal?!

Fue consciente de como ella se levantaba de su cama y caminaba hasta él. Su suave mano acarició su mejilla y lo obligó a mirarla, su rostro mostraba una dulce sonrisa...que al poco tiempo fue suplantada por una juguetona y arrogante.

-Ya lo sabía-dijo.

-¿D-De verdad?

-Si...bueno, tenía mis dudas pero confiaba en que me corresponderías.-Mika no respondió.-¿No vas a hacer nada?

-¿E-Eh?-titubeó.

-Besarme-ella bajó un poco más la cabeza de él.-En las peliculas y libros románticos las parejas se besan en cuanto se confiesan ¿no?

-S-Si.

La tomó por los hombros y depositó sus labios sobre los de ella, el contacto fue casi tímido, pero al separarse, tomó confianza y la beso de nuevo, esta vez, con más intensidad. Krul lo tomó por el broche de su capa y se acostó en la cama con él encima, quien estaba tan perdido en el beso que apenas era consciente de su entorno.

-Ah...-separó sus labios de ella.

-Has mejorado mucho-comentó burlonamente-Espero que no hayas estado practicando con ninguna otra chica.

-Claro que no-respondió él-Eres la única a la que he besado.

-Ah~ ¿Quieres decir que yo fui tu primer beso?-Mikaela evadió su mirada con algo de verguenza. Krul lo empujó a la cama y se puso sobre él-Esta bien, yo tomaré todas tus primeras veces...-le quitó la capa y desabrochó los primeros botones de su traje y camisa negra.

-Eh ¿K-Krul?-preguntó con nervios cuando la mano de ella comenzó a explorar su piel expuesta-T-Tengo mi misión nocturna...

-Esta era tu mision nocturna-lo besó e introdujo su lengua en la boca de él. Este intentó seguirle el paso tímidamente, pero como era predecible, la experiencia de Krul lo dejaba fuera de combate.-Mmm...mm...

-A-Ah...mmm...-la abrazó, mientras ella continuaba con el resto de los botones de su ropa. Luego, Krul dejó sus labios para centrarse en chupar y lamer el cuello del vampiro, mientras acariciaba con su palma el pecho del rubio-Ah...ah...-los suspiros involuntarios que salían de él lo avergonzaban al extremo y aunque se sentía muy bien, no estaba cómodo-E-Espera Krul...mmm...detente...

Ella dejó su labor y se sentó en la cintura de él, mirándolo levemente sonrojada.

-¿Qué pasa?

-L-Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer esto...todavía yo no...

-Lo entiendo-respondió cariñosamente-No voy a forzarte Mika, asi que no te sientes presionado por eso.-después de un tiempo de silencio preguntó:-¿Podemos dormir juntos hoy?

-N-No creo que sea una buena idea...-respondió nervioso.

-Jaja, tranquilo, no intentaré "motivarte" en la noche-dijo juguetonamente.

-Entonces esta bien...

-¡Gracias~!-se inclinó para dejarle un chupetón en su pecho.

-¡M-Mm! Estoy pensando en dudar de tu ofrecimiento.

-Esto no es nada, Mika, solo estoy jugando-lo abrazó y le susurró al oído con voz aterciopelada.-Ya habrá tiempo para enseñarte todo lo que sé.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
¡Acabe! Ok, ok, sere sincera: JAMAS me ha gustado alguien por lo que basicamente este capitulo tiene mucha imaginación y referencias de libros que he leído a lo largo de mi vida.  
En realidad, el Mika tan nervioso, poco aficionado a esas cosas amorosas y usando referencias de libros, es como me imagino que actuaría yo (y obviamente pensando en el caracter de Mika) y cualquier persona promedio que se enfrenta a este mundo desconocido del amor romantico. Tal vez me dejé llevar demasiado o exageré. No sé, pero en fin, ¡espero que les haya gustado!


	11. Pareja

¡Hola! Fue una horrible época, no se me ocurría nada para escribir y para colmo las pruebas que me toman TODOS LOS SANTOS DÍAS en el colegio no ayuda a la inspiración.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Habían pasados meses desde aquella vez donde ambos habían confesado sus sentimientos, iniciando una relación amorosa secreta que, aunque Mika se sentía feliz,tenía que sufrir por la poca discreción de Krul, quien no tenía reparo en mostrarse ligeramente acaramelada con él incluso frente a otros, aunque no tanto como cuando estaban solos ...

Habían tenido algunas peleas por su choque de caracteres pero nada serio,por suerte,ya que solían tomarse las cosas muy a pecho, además podía tomar cada uno sus venganzas, como cuando Mika solía hablar más animadamente con Amy solo para vengarse de Krul por haberle seguido la corriente a Ferid con sus insinuación amorosas (que era claramente hecho para molestarlo).

Para Mika también había sido muy...productivo comenzar una relación con Krul, aunque aún no habían mantenido relaciones sexuales, él había aprendido distintas maneras de besar y de demostrarle su afecto cuando estaban solos. Al principio había sido sumamente vergonzoso, pero el placer prevaleció y tomó las "lecciones" de buena gana. Aunque seguía avergonzándose cuando Krul lo alababa.

Había gente que había comenzado a sospechar de su relación y Mika estaba seguro de que Lacus era uno de ellos por el incremento en las bromas que hacía con respecto a ese tema, sin embargo, dado que nunca le había interesado la opinión de los vampiros, realmente no era algo que le fastidiase, los únicos que lo lograban eran Ewal y Ferid. El primero, porque cada tanto venía a visitar a Krul y ambos eran muy aficionados entre sí, y el segundo, porque aunque se notaba que él ya se había dado cuenta de todo y aún así seguía revoloteando todo el tiempo alrededor de Krul para molestarlo.

Su relación era algo torpe, Krul era más bien cariñosa y juguetona (total contraste a como era en general con los demás) y se le daba bien manifestar sus emociones al contrario de Mikaela,que cuando quería demostrarle cariño era un desastre de tartamudeos y sonrojos. Nunca había tenido una pareja o alguien a quien mirar de manera romántica, por lo que todo eso era nuevo para él y lo hacia sentir tímido y lógicamente inexperto.

Krul en cambio, parecía mantener la situación bajo su control y no le importaba lo que pensaban los demás cuando ella se mostraba juguetona con él en público. Y claro, no era ella la que tenía que soportar las burlas de los compañeros...

Hoy, Mika había sido llamado por tercera vez en un día, a la Cámara de Audiencia Real...

-¡Oh!¡Krul-sama te llama de nuevo, Mika!-dijo Lacus en los vestuarios a su compañero, a pesar de el aviso ya había sonado.

-...-el rubio no respondió y se acomodó la chaqueta para retirarse.

-¿No me vas responder? Después de todo lo que hago por ti...

-Déjalo, Lacus-respondió apaticamente René.

-¡Pero yo quiero ser su amigo!

-¿Ah?

-¡Si! ¿Te lo imaginas? Teniendo como amigo al novio de la Reina me lleno de beneficios-dijo divertido.

Mikaela no respondió a la burla y salió del vestuario, ignorando los intentos de conversación de Lacus.

-Que molesto...-murmuró él en cuanto cerró la puerta.

Pero no pudo hallar ningún momento de paz, ya que en cuanto dio el primer paso, distinguió a una figura que venía corriendo con los brazos abiertos hacia él. Antes de que pueda hacer otro movimiento, la persona se lanzó a sus brazos con alegría.

-¡Mika-kun~!

-¡¿A-A-Amy?!-preguntó sorprendido-¿Que haces aquí? No me digas...¿Qué Ewal vino de nuevo?

¡Agh! Ahora debía lidiar con ese entrometido, su llegada significaría que no podría pasar tanto tiempo con Krul. Bueno, por lo menos estaba Amy, que si bien era ruidosa y demasiado alegre para su gusto, era mejor compañía que Ferid o Lacus. Si se lo preguntaran a él diría que prefería estar solo a no estar con Krul, pero sabía que Amy no se le despegaría y entre el resto de sus compañeros era la más pasable.

-Así es, Ewal-sama vino conmigo a visitar a Krul-sama ¡incluso me dio permiso a que pase tiempo contigo! ¿No es genial?-lo abrazó y se colgó de su espalda como una niña pequeña.

-Sueltame.

-¡No quiero! ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que nos vimos? Emm...¿2 meses?

-Vienes demasiado seguido.

-¡Claro que no! Además, la última vez Ewal-sama y yo no nos quedamos tanto tiempo, solo dos semanas.

-Dos semanas, cuatro días y seis horas.

-¡¿Has hecho un cálculo como ese?! ¡Wah~! Si que debes adorarme para contar el tiempo que estuve~.

En realidad ,Mika había estado contando el tiempo que EWAL estaba y no podía estar junto a Krul como quisiera. Cada vez que este se iba, tenía una fiesta por dentro. Tal vez para alguien que mirase desde afuera no entendiese el porque Mika odiaba a Ewal, porque si, eso se notaba incluso de lejos por mucho que el rubio quisiera ocultarlo; el progenitor era una persona calmada, amable y correcta, era casi imposible que alguien albergase odio hacia él, ya que también era justo y si hacia algo mal se disculpaba y lo enmendaba rápidamente. Desde cualquier punto de vista era intachable. Menos para Mika, quien no quería compartir la atención de Krul con nadie. Para colmo, esta se enojaba con él porque el rubio no podía evitar hablar mal de su amigo o expresar su disgusto.

-Como sea, tengo que encontrarme con Krul, así que no puedo estar contigo ahora-dijo Mika, dando por terminada la conversación-También agradecería que te bajes de mi.

-No~,yo iré contigo-contestó sin hacerle caso.

Sabiendo que era inútil insistir por sus antiguas visitas, Mika fue a ver a Krul con una Amy colgada de su espalda, de todas formas, sabía que la Reina se ocuparía de que ella se alejara de él,por algún motivo, Krul no parecía apreciar mucho a Amy.

Ya acostumbrado a tantas visitas, Mika entro sin tocar a la Cámara de Audiencia Real, donde Krul lo esperaba sentada en su trono,al ver que él venía con Amy encima cambió su juguetona expresión a una fría y ligeramente enojada.

-Amy-habló con tono seco-Te he dicho que no te acerques tanto a Mika.

-¡Pero es adorable!¡Su cara es como la de un gatito enojodo!-dijo ella, haciéndole dos colitas en su pelo con su manos. El rubio ni siquiera reaccionó a eso, ya estaba acostumbrado.

-Y Mika-volteó su cabeza hacia él-Ya sabes que no quiero verte tan cerca de este chica, es subordinada de Ewal, ten algo de respeto.

-Si-respondió él. Aunque sabía que lo que Krul quería decir es "no quiero verte cerca de NINGUNA chica, si lo estás empieza a correr porque en cuanto te atrape estás muerto".-Por otro lado, ¿por qué me llamaste?

-Bueno, verás...-dirigió una rápida mirada a Amy.

-Amy, Krul tiene algo importante que hablar conmigo ¿puedes dejarnos solos?

-Entiendo~-se bajó de su espalda y salió por la puerta.

-¿Y bien, de que se trata?-preguntó Mikaela.

Krul lo llamó moviendo de manera sugestiva su dedo índice, él comprendió a lo que se refería y se acercó con paso tímido hacia ella, uniendo sus labios en un beso.

-Aún no entiendo porque te sigues poniendo nervioso, salimos hace un montón de meses-dijo Krul.

-Bueno...no estoy acostumbrado a esto, es todo.

-Que lento eres-se burló ella-A este paso no creo que puedas "satisfacerme" pronto...-deslizó un dedo suavemente por el pecho de él, poniéndolo nervioso y sonrojado.

-...-esquivó su mirada.

-Aunque eso no es lo importante ahora Mika, a pesar de que se que estás apurado por tomar mi cuerpo-bromeó. El rubio rodó los ojos-¿Sabes? Hemos tenido muchas citas, pero no se si pueden denominarse como tales, nuestros encuentros siempre son aquí en Sanguinem, estaría bien que salgamos afuera algún día los dos solos.

-¿Crees que podamos hacer eso? Yo puedo salir al exterior solo cuando tengo misiones y no estoy muy seguro de que tu puedas abandonar Sanguinem sin excusas.

-No necesito excusas, como la Reina no tengo porque darle explicaciones a nadie, en cuanto a ti, Mika, solo te inventaré alguna misión en solitario de allanamiento y si alguien no te cree, presentalo ante mi para que yo le de la veracidad que necesita.

-No creo que alguien quiera venir a interrogarte directamente...

-Mucho mejor. ¿Te parece bien encontrarnos mañana por la tarde?

-No tengo problema, pero ¿donde?

-Mm~, creo haber visto un parque muy grande y lindo cuando recorrí casi toda la ciudad buscando cacao para prepararte un chocolate...

-Ah, lo recuerdo, ese chocolate estaba sorpresivamente bueno.

-¿Sorpresivamente?

-T-Tu no eres de cocinar-se explicó él.

-Eso es cierto, me costo hacerlo pero al fin lo logre y ahí tendría que haber sido el momento donde tu me debías dar algo a cambio.

-¡Lo hice! En el White Day.

-No me refería a ese tipo de premio...yo me refería a algo más relacionado con aquella orquídea roja que me regalaste-dijo en un tono seductor para molestarlo.

-N-No sabía que significaba esa flor-evadió su mirada algo ofendido.

-Jeje, ya lo sabía, pero fue muy divertido verte así.

-¿En que parque nos encontraremos?-trató Mika de volver a la conversación anterior.

-El que está más cercano a aquí, ya debes haber pasado por ese cuando te diriges a una misión de reconocimiento.

-¿Uno que tiene la estatua de un delfín?

-Si , ese.

-Ya lo he localizado. ¿Y qué haremos ahí?

-Bueno...tal vez suene algo típico pero...podríamos hacer un picnic...

-¿Un picnic?-preguntó extrañado.

-Si, ya sabes, como una pareja normal, nuestras citas no son precisamente así.

-También podríamos usar tu jardín de interior-recordó Mikaela.

-Lo sé, pero así es como si siempre nos estuviésemos escondiendo, quisiera que salgamos de aquí y nos olvidemos por un rato de quienes somos. Solamente deseo que seamos una pareja normal,con pasatiempos normales, citas normales...se que es pedir mucho pero si tenemos la oportunidad...

-De acuerdo, lo entiendo, entonces estaré allí ¿a qué hora acordamos?

-¿Qué tal a las dos de la tarde? A esa hora el equipo de la mañana ya habrá regresado de su misión exterior y quedará un margen de tiempo para que tu equipo salga.

-Me parece bien pero ¿qué cocino para el picnic?

-¿Cocinar? No creo que puedas cocinar y pasar con una enorme canasta desapercibido entre tus compañeros, de eso me encargaré yo.

-¿Tu?

-¡Si,y no me gusta esa mirada de pánico en tus ojos!

-No hay pánico...el chocolate te salio bien, como dije, solo...estoy algo inseguro.

-¡Hum! No tienes porque estarlo, te aseguro que puedo hacer más que sentarme en un trono y sacarle los brazos a Ferid. Ya verás, prepararé una deliciosa comida digna de un hotel de cinco estrellas.

-Aja.

-Ahora vete, tengo muchas cosas que hacer-dijo ella, haciendo un ademan despectivo con la mano-Llévate a Amy de aquí e intenta que ella no se cuelgue de ti.

-Lo intentaré-dijo el rubio, dando media vuelta para abandonar la sala.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

-Guau, sandwiches de jamón y queso, no se si estoy a la altura de un plato como este-bromeó Mika con un sandwich en la mano.

-Pff ¡Callate!-lo reprendió Krul-Solo cambié la receta al final-mintió. Su cocina se había vuelto un total desastre al intentar preparar algo más "sofisticado". Se acostó en el pasto-Olvídate de la comida por ahora y aprovechemos el momento que estamos juntos.

-Entiendo, no quieres hablar de tu fracaso-dijo, mientras se sentaba al lado de ella.

Krul le mostró una mirada asesina.

-Estas bastante descarado hoy-murmuró-Si no quieres que haga abuso de mi poder cierra la boca.

-¿Eso no es algo injusto?

-¡Lo es!¡Así que demos por cerrado el tema de la comida y hablemos de otra cosa!

-Ah, por cierto, hay algo de lo quería hablar contigo pero no tuve oportunidad de hacerlo.

-¿Mm, que es?

-Es sobre algo que le dijiste a Ewal en la Fiesta Anual del Progenitor.

-Si es una nueva conversación sobre tus celos no quiero oírla, hoy no estoy de humor para pelear.

-No es eso-la corrigió-...¡Y no estoy celoso!-Krul rodó los ojos-Habían hablado sobre un posible hermano tuyo ¿quieres hablar de ello?

Ella lo miró un momento sin expresión y dirigió su vista al cielo, meditando. Mika considero correcto dejarla así un rato hasta que acabara de pensar, cuando lo hizo, Krul poso nuevamente su mirada en él, dispuesta a hablar.

-...Es una historia de hace mucho tiempo-comenzó-Mi hermano mayor, Asura Tepes se fue con el Primer Progenitor por nuestro futuro, ignorando mis súplicas y pensando que era lo mejor para ambos. Se convirtió en un demonio y desde hace mucho tiempo estoy buscándolo-suspiró-Es por eso que comprendo y apoyo totalmente tu decisión de recuperar a Yuichiro, la familia debe mantenerse unida ¿no crees?-se quedó unos momentos en silencio antes de decir-...Hey...se que esto te sonara a locura pero...cuando recuperes a tu hermano y se escapen juntos...¿querrás venir a verme de vez en cuando?-se apresuró a añadir-Si no quieres venir, ¿podrías dejarme algo que me de una señal de donde estás? Para poder verte.

Mikaela la miró sorprendido,era verdad ¿qué haría él cuando por fin encontrara a su hermano? Siempre había tenido en mente huir junto a él y salir para siempre del mundo de los vampiros, y no permitir que nadie experimente o utilice a Yuu de ninguna manera, pero, para bien o para mal, aún estaba atado a algo: Krul era lo único que extrañaría de Sanguinem si se iba para siempre. Y no quería dejarla, a pesar de algunas discusiones y desacuerdos él se sentía muy a gusto con ella y no podía abandonarla así como así; tampoco podía pedirle que huyera junto a él, Krul tenía responsabilidades y la búsqueda de su propio hermano,no podía ser tan egoísta de pedirle que deje todo por él.

-Vendré a verte cuando pueda, o te mandaré mensajes para que nos reunamos, encontraremos la forma de hacerlo.

-De alguna manera me siento feliz de que no hayas decidido dejarme atrás una vez cumplas tu objetivo-le sonrió ella.

-No puedo dejarte atrás-respondió.

-Mm~, parece que te has vuelto más sincero~-jugueteó ella-En otro momento tal vez ni me hubieses dicho algo así.

-Hay cosas que son necesarias aclarar-contestó algo incómodo, recostándose en el pasto.

-¿Sabes, Mika? Sé que te cuesta decir y hacer este tipo de cosas, te entiendo muy bien, hace siglos que no tengo una relación de este tipo con alguien-ignoró la amarga mirada de él por recordar relaciones románticas pasadas-Incluso esto se siente como algo nuevo, así que no te sientas tan torpe-se acurrucó en el pecho de este mirándolo fijamente, él retrocedió un poco, algo sonrojado-Además,¿no te lo dije antes? Yo te enseñaré todo...

-...-evitó mirarla, sonrojado.

-No te preocupes, si no te sientes preparado no haré nada.

-...N-No...yo...

-¿Mm?

-T-Tal vez...no me molestaría...

Krul sonrió, sabía lo que Mika quería decir por mucho que se apenara: estaba dispuesto a intentarlo.

-Lo entiendo-lo calló sonriendole-Cuando se de la ocasión, te enseñaré-dijo seductoramente con una suave voz.

-S-Si...

Guau, si que no podía sentirse más idiota, hacia meses que tenía una relación con Krul y aún ella seguía llevándole ventaja y haciéndolo tartamudear como un estúpido, sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo esta podía destruir su dignidad y destrozar su máscara libre de expresiones que usaba con todo el mundo. Había momentos donde se arrepentía de estar enamorado.

Pero al final, la experiencia era buena, Krul sonreía más y aunque lo molestase al mismo tiempo le agradaba que ella juguetee con él. Además, había encontrado a alguien más en quien enfocarse aparte de Yuu y hacia que su tiempo en Sanguinem pasase más rápido y mejor.

Aunque eso significara tener que soportar las miles de burlas de Lacus y Ferid por su "relación apasionada y lujuriosa con la Reina"...

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Al final, cada uno había vuelto por tiempos separados para no levantar sospechas, algo que fue casi al pedo porque Krul le guiñó un ojo cuando Mika tuvo que salir con su grupo para la misión al exterior. No paso desapercibido, en cuanto la Reina estuvo lo suficientemente lejos Lacus dio un silbido y palmeó el hombro del rubio.

Estoico, toleró las burlas de Lacus en silencio durante toda la misión, aunque por dentro deseaba que Krul fuese un poco más discreta, ya ni siquiera estaba seguro de si ella lo hacía sin darse cuenta o a propósito.

-¡Ah!¿Estás saliendo con Krul-sama?-preguntó Amy de repente, ya que esta se había acoplado en la misión a pesar de que no le correspondía hacerlo.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?-preguntó Mika sin emoción, por suerte, su grupo estaba lejos y ella había decidido acompañarlo a su zona.

-Es una pregunta, quiero que tu me la contestes con sinceridad.

-Es solo un rumor estúpido, si fue Lacus quien te lo dijo no debes prestar atención.

-Yo no confió en los rumores, dejarse llevar por lo que la gente dice es solo una corriente idiota en humanos-respondió-Yo me fío por lo que veo y no hay que ser un genio para notar que hay algo extraño entre Krul-sama y tu. Incluso te ha guiñado un ojo hoy.

-Ella suele jugar a veces, sabe que me incomodan esas cosas y por eso lo hace.

-Pero definitivamente ya no es la relación de una mascota y su dueño, o puede ser ¿convertirse en su amante es la prueba final y decisiva para volverse una gran mascota?-preguntó con exaltación, aunque al poco tiempo su tono cambio por otro algo más serio.- Solo bromeo...

-...Si salgo o no salgo con la Reina no es de tu incumbencia.

-No tienes que ser grosero, no voy a decirlo por ahí.

-Parece que ya estás dando por sentado que salimos.

-Si no salen, se atraen. No es como si me interesara particularmente su relación, pero eso al menos explicaría porque Krul-sama me dirige una mirada asesina cuando estoy contigo, o porque tu odias a Ewal-sama. Porque si, es notable, Mika-kun, se te ve a millas que no estas satisfecho con que mi "dueño" venga aquí.-él se quedó en silencio mientras seguía caminando, sin mirarla-Bueno, entiendo si no quieres responderme, no hablaré más de esto por ahora.

Amy dio media vuelta y se alejó de él trotando alegremente. No lo parecía, pero era más perspicaz de lo que dejaba ver.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

A su regreso, Mika encontró sentada de piernas cruzadas a Krul en su cama.

-Vengo a mostrarte a lo que te atienes si aceptas mis lecciones-fue lo primero que esta dijo.

-¿Eh?

Ella se levantó y caminó hasta él, en un rápido movimiento, envolvió ambos brazos en el cuello de este y lo jaló así si, besándolo y juntando sus lenguas en un apasionado baile.

-Mm...m-mm...ah...mm...-gimió él.

-A-Ah...mm...mmm...ah-separó su boca de la de él, quedando conectados por un delgado hilo de saliva.-Esto es lo mínimo que tendrás, si quieres más, con gusto te enseñaré cuando quieras.

Dándole un corto beso, salio de la habitación, dejando a Mikaela solo, quien caminando lentamente, fue hasta su cama y se sentó, procesando lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Comenzaba a tentarse por esas lecciones especiales de Krul.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Imaginen que estamos en un mundo paralelo y los vampiros comen comida humana, ya se que lo hice antes pero quiero aclarar ¡que es mi fic y si se me da la gana que de repente Mika saque bolas de fuego por la boca lo voy hacer!

Dios, que yo se que todos están acá por el MikaKrul y no por estos detalles banales.

En fin, espero que les haya gustado.


	12. Aniversario

¡Hola! Ciertamente este capítulo fue difícil de escribir porque emm...digamos que este tema es delicado para mi salud mental y si, debo parecer una exagerada pero créanme que es así, solo porque es de una de mis OTPS como el MikaKrul hago este sacrificio. De más está decir que es la primera vez que hago esto así que disculpen si es HORROROSO.

En este capítulo habrá lemon o un intento de este,los sensibles como yo absténganse de leer esto, yo no puedo huir porque soy la escritora y amo el MikaKrul lo suficiente como para hacer esto.

¡Y ahora sí, prepárense para sufri-digo para leer!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Y había llegado el dí que lo pensaba, el tiempo si que pasaba rápido, había vivido miles de años en completo aburrimiento pero el tiempo con Mika se pasaba rápido, parecía que había sido ayer cuando ambos habían formalizado su relación de pareja. Si, era su primer aniversario.

Y si Mika no se oponía, iban a festejarlo al máximo...

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Era impresionante, ya había pasado un año desde que se habían vuelto novios, si estaba con Krul todo era más llevadero y lucía mejor, además, se sentía bien enfocarse en algo aparte de su hermano. Seguramente ella querría festejarlo ¿pero cómo? O más bien ¿que le regalaría él o le daría para festejar su unión?

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

-Mm~ mmm~-tarareaba Ferid mientras caminaba alegremente con paso tranquilo por la capital de Sanguinem. Los niños que estaban jugando cerca inmediatamente retrocedieron al verlo pasar; estos lo observaron casi con temor mientras este les regaló una sonrisa y los saludó con la mano brevemente. Al voltear para seguir con su camino, se encontró con Mikaela, que estaba sentado contra la pared con una pierna acostada y otra levantada, como hacía usualmente-¡Oh~!¡Hace mucho que no te encontraba de casualidad!¿Cómo estás?

-...

-No me ignores, no soy Lacus.

-...¿Qué quieres?

-¿Por qué no estás con Krul?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

-¿Por qué?¿Acaso se pelearon?

-...

-¡Hey, no puedes dejarme en vilo! Ya que no me aceptaron la propuesta de un trío amoroso por lo menos quiero estar al tanto.

-Deja de jugar.

-¿Crees que estas en una posición donde puedes decirme que hacer? Puede que salgas con la Reina pero aún no tienes poder sobre mi, yo sé cosas que a Krul no le convendría que se enteraran, así que se amable, regalame una sonrisa y dime porque no estás con ella.

-...Tenía otros asuntos que atender-explicó él. Ya estaba acostumbrado a que Ferid diera por sentado su relación con Krul y aún si quisiera mentirle y decirle que no era así, ya era inútil, debía reconocer que Ferid no era ningún idiota.

-No veo una sonrisa. Te pedí que me lo explicaras amablemente y con una sonrisa.

-Ya has recibido el mensaje.

-Lo quería con una sonrisa plasmada en tu bello rostro-el rubio no le respondió-Como sea, ¿ya has decidido que darle a Krul por su aniversario?

-¿Eh?

-Las paredes son muy delgadas ¿sabes?

Ese maldito...¡¿Pero donde era que se escondía para saber todo?!¡¿Acaso los había estado espiando mientras se confesaban su amor?! Mikaela esperaba que no, ya era demasiado vergonzoso de solo imaginarlo, pero la sonrisa de Ferid decía que él estaba muy seguro de sus palabras y que no era una broma pasajera: estaba enterado de que hoy era su aniversario.

-No-respondió Mika secamente, era estúpido ocultar su relación de Ferid.

-Yo tengo una idea que estoy seguro de que le agradara a Krul; es un libro interactivo con un nombre peculiar, empieza con Kama y termina con Sutra.-el joven vampiro cerró sus ojos con el ceño fruncido, dispuesto a no prestarle más atención-O si no lo quieres, te puedo dar un par de consejos para que dejes fluir tu semental interior. Créeme que en unos mil años se aprende algo.-Mikaela se levantó para irse, sin responder las bromas del Séptimo Progenitor.-¡Hey, espera Mika-kun~!¡Si gustas puedo ser tu objeto de prueba~!¡Mika-kun~!-lo llamó, antes de que este desapareciese entre la penumbra del pasillo.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Mikaela había sido llamado nuevamente por Krul, aunque en su tiempo largo de relación la visita se había cambiado de la Cámara de Audiencia Real a la habitación de esta, donde nadie podría interrumpirlos, según ella.

A menos que estuviesen peleados, los besos no tardaban en llegar, y ahí estaban, uniendo sus labios en un dulce pero intenso beso de bienvenida.

-Ah...-jadeó levemente Krul al separarse. Luego, embozó una sonrisa-¿Sabes que día es hoy,cierto? Si te olvidaste, te castigaré.

-Si lo recuerdo-la atajó él-Es nuestro primer aniversario.

-¡Muy bien!¿Has pensado en algo?

-Eh...para serte sincero, lo he intentado pero no se me ha ocurrido nada. Pensé en regalarte algo también, pero estoy en blanco.

-Mm~, bueno, no es un gran problema, yo también estaba en blanco antes.

-¿Antes?

Krul sonrió traviesamente y se apoyó sobre el pecho de él.

-¿Sabes? No hace falta que salgamos o que nos demos obsequios, siempre hay una alternativa.

-¿D-De que hablas?-parpadeó sin entender.

Ella simplemente amplió su sonrisa y comenzó a jugar con el broche de la capa de él entre sus dedos, fijando la vista en este como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo.

-¿Estás interesado en mis lecciones especiales?-preguntó.

-¿Lecciones especiales?

-¿No recuerdas mi propuesta?-le preguntó,sosteniendo su barbilla y pasando su dedo pulgar por los labios de él lentamente. Al llegar al centro, empujó un poco la boca, abriéndola,y se acercó más a él-Si no lo recuerdas...te lo recordaré-unió sus labios y empujó su propia lengua dentro de la cavidad del rubio, iniciando una batalla por el control.

-...M-mmph...-gimió levemente Mika, siendo tomado por sorpresa. Los colores rápidamente se le subieron a la cara al comprender lo que ella quería decir y en el momento de separarse, este retrocedió un poco por la impresión.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó ella.-¿Aún no despierto sensaciones en ti? Es algo frustrante.

-N-No es eso-respondió él, intentando recuperarse.

-¿Y entonces? ¿Mi cuerpo no te gusta?¿O puede que aún no te sientas listo?

-N-No...es que...-intentó formar una frase en su cabeza-Yo...no sé nada de esto...-admitió.

-Eso ya lo sé, por eso voy a enseñarte-le sonrió-No te preocupes,yo te enseñaré todo lo que debes saber-dijo, a medida que se acercaba con paso lento pero decidido hacia él, quien evitaba mirarla. Pasó una mano por su nuca y lo atrajo hacía sí, besándolo suavemente para transmitirle serenidad. Luego, lo tomó de la mano y lo guió hasta su habitación, esperando que se relajase un poco, sin embargo, parecía que hasta se había olvidado como caminar, ya que sus pasos eran torpes y toscos, tampoco podía levantar su mirada del suelo.

Los movimientos de Krul eran tranquilos y suaves, con la misma parsimonia, abrió la puerta de su cuarto y llevó a Mikaela al frente de la cama, notó que la mano de él apretaba más fuerte la suya, sin apartar la vista del mueble. Ella esperó a que él hiciese un movimiento o dijera algo, pero parecía anclado en el suelo y mudo, así que ella dio el primer paso.

-No tienes que hacer esto si no quieres, Mika-dijo, abrazándolo.

-No...si quiero hacerlo, en serio-respondió, con algo más de seguridad.

Krul le sonrió y acercó lentamente su rostro hacia él, sus alientos chocaron y unieron sus labios en un beso. Mika la abrazó por la espalda para intensificar el beso. A medida que pasaba el tiempo, se había ido acostumbrando a esos pequeños detalles que hacían mejores las muestras de afecto entre ellos.

-Recuéstate en la cama-dijo Krul con suavidad, al separarse. Debía hablar con la mayor comprensión y serenidad para calmar los nervios del rubio, sabía que si lo hacía, tendría asegurado unos buenos ratos con él...

Mikaela se sentó en la cama, pero no se recostó, se sentía inseguro si le quitaba la vista a Krul. Pero en lugar de reprochárselo, ella se inclinó hacia él y con una mano en el pecho lo empujó suavemente para hacerlo recostar, quedando ella arriba en el proceso. Lo besó de nuevo, al comienzo con delicadeza y luego con más osado, Mika le seguía el paso bastante bien, había tomado bastante practica en eso cuando estaban solos. Sin embargo, se encontró con dificultades cuando ella adentró su lengua en su boca, no habían sido muchas las veces que lo habían hecho, por lo que Krul estaba teniendo ventaja sobre él. Un delgado hilo de saliva resbaló por su barbilla, pero siguió intentando dominar la lengua de ella. Fue imposible. Krul fue la vencedora y él tuvo que separarse al ser superado por la sensación de calor que le estaba produciendo ese beso en todo su cuerpo.

Krul desabrochó el broche de su capa y la hizo a un lado, lo mismo con la chaqueta blanca de él, luego, desabrochó los primeros botones de la camisa negra. Notando que Mika comenzaba a inquietarse, le sonrió y besó su cuello, presionando los labios y abriéndolos para lamer la zona.

-¡M-Mm!-él apretó sus labios para no emitir ningún sonido. Se sentía extraño, un montón de sensaciones lo invadían y estaba seguro que de haber sido humano, el corazón casi se le hubiese salido del pecho. Y eso que recién estaban empezando ¿cómo reaccionaría su cuerpo después?

Sin dejar de besarlo, Krul bajó de su cuello hasta el pecho de él, bajando cada vez más mientras deshacía los botones de su camisa y la abría de par en par. Hasta ahí era suficiente por ahora. Se inclinó para besarlo nuevamente en los labios y acarició con su mano el pecho de él.

-Jeje-rió ella cuando se separaron-Tu cara esta muy roja. Que lindo-se burló.

-...-no supo como responder a eso y miró hacia otro lado, nervioso. ¿Qué iba a decirle? A él mismo hasta le ardía la cara por el calor.

Krul se sentó en la cadera de él y le sonrió con algo de picardía.

-Ser el único semi-desnudo debe ser aburrido ¿no?-llevó sus manos hacia atrás para desatarse su vestido mientras Mika la miraba con los ojos como platos.-No se si avergonzarme o reírme por tu expresión-comentó ella, aunque la elección resultaba muy obvia ya que estaba apretando los labios para no soltar una carcajada.-Hey, Mika ¿te acuerdas del día que te recostaste en mi cama y te sorprendiste cuando me viste solo con una toalla? Fue antes de partir a la fiesta Anual del Progenitor. Estaba jugando contigo y me detuviste de quitarme la toalla...¿hoy no me detendrás, cierto?

-...No.

-Muy bien, es un gran paso-le sonrió satisfecha. Dejó caer el vestido, que aterrizó sobre sus rodillas y observó a Mika. Decir que estaba sonrojado era poco, su cara era la perfecta representación de un tomate y se notaba que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo monumental para no apartar la vista de ella e intentar mantenerse lo más firme posible; lo cual fue un rotundo fracaso, ya que a los pocos segundos apartó la mirada con verguenza.

Pero eso no fue un gran problema para Krul, de inmediato, se recostó en él, provocándole un respingo al sentir la piel desnuda de ella sobre la de él. Sin embargo, no era incómodo, se sentía bastante bien tener sus cuerpos tan juntos, el de ella desprendía un calor y aroma cautivador y generaba sensaciones en él que no habían tenido jamás. Nunca se había sentido realmente atraído por el género opuesto,más bien, no les prestaba atención en "ese" sentido; cuando era pequeño, las niñas no eran de su mayor interés a excepción de Akane y sus hermanas a quienes veían como familia y eran el vínculo más fuerte, por no decir el único, que había tenido con una chica; cuando se convirtió en vampiro no cambio mucho, si antes no le interesaban, ahora menos, podía reconocer a una chica atractiva, pero no le generaba nada, después de todo, los vampiros no eran reconocidos precisamente por sus romances. A decir verdad, Krul le había parecido increíblemente hermosa cuando la conoció, pero tampoco había tenido ningún efecto en él aunque compartía su misma edad física, en gran parte sobre todo, por su odio por los vampiros y por que ella lo había transformado en uno. Pero, a medida que crecía notaba que ella era la única chica a la que se ponía a mirar más de una vez, incluso si no tuviese el mejor de los cuerpos y su temperamento rozase lo agresivo, para él, Krul había sido la única que le había despertado nuevos sentimientos.

-Mika-susurró en su oído, produciendole un escalofrío-¿Quieres...tocarme?-él no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la pregunta. Ella se incorporó lentamente y se sentó en su cadera, a continuación tomó una de las manos de Mika y la llevó hasta uno de sus pechos.

Mika tragó saliva, visiblemente nervioso, sin embargo, reconocía que en su interior estaba naciendo el sentimiento de tocarla; así que, comenzó a acariciar suavemente el pecho de Krul, en eso, notó que los pezones estaban duros y sintiendo curiosidad, apretó uno levemente.

-¡Ah!-soltó un gemido.

-¿Q-Qué pasa?-preguntó, algo alarmado-¿Dolió?

-N-No, estoy bien-respondió ella-Continua. Puedes usar tu boca también.

Para facilitarle la tarea, Krul se bajó de él y se recostó en la cama, haciéndole una seña para que él se suba encima de ella. Una vez arriba, Mika llevó nuevamente sus manos hacia los pechos de Krul, comenzando a masajearlos mientras ella liberaba unos suaves jadeos. Luego, haciendo caso del permiso de Krul, llevó con algo de cautela su boca a uno de los pechos de ella, mientras con su otro mano continuaba acariciando y pellizcando el pezón del otro pecho. Recorrió con su lengua aquella suave piel y cuando sintió más confianza, abrió su boca y tomó el pezón, chupando y mordisqueando levemente para no lastimarla, con una zona alejada de sus colmillos.

-¡A-Ah...mm...ah...aah...!-gimió Krul al sentirse invadida por el calor de la lengua y las caricias de Mika, llevando una mano a la nuca de él y acercando su rostro aún más a su pecho.

Mika comenzó a sentirse extraño, su parte baja comenzaba a dolerle ¿eso era normal?No recordaba haber sentido algo igual. En un momento, Krul dio con su zona y vio que ella embozaba una sonrisa.

-¡Vaya, Mika! ¿Ya te pusiste duro?

-¿Eh?-se separó de ella sin comprender. Bajó su mirada y vio sorprendido como una erección sobresalía de su pantalón.

Notando la mirada sorprendida de él le preguntó:

-¿Nunca te había pasado esto?

-No...se lo que es, pero nunca tuve una.

-Bueno, es normal. Eres un vampiro después de todo, no solemos tener reacciones así. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que me sentía así-admitió.-Pero no te preocupes-descaradamente metió su mano en los pantalones de él, comenzando a acariciar suavemente su miembro de arriba a abajo. Él se mordió los labios para no emitir sonidos-Esto tiene solución. Verás, yo también estoy excitada-comenzó a explicar ella, mientras este la observaba atentamente como si estuvieran en clase-Debes prepararme primero para que luego venga lo interesante-dijo juguetonamente.

-¿Prepararte...?¿Cómo?

Ella se levantó para sacarse su ropa interior y luego se recostó nuevamente en la cama, abrió sus piernas y le explicó.

-Debes introducir tus dedos hasta que esté lista, eso si estoy mojada.

Volviendo a su posición, Mika estudió el cuerpo de Krul bajo la mirada paciente de ella, no tenía muchas curvas, pero para él era magnífica. Inhaló y exhaló profundamente para darse valor e introdujo lentamente un primer dedo, ella liberó un gemido.

-Aah...m-muevelo-le éndole caso, el rubio comenzó a mover su dedo-Ah...a-ah...mm...-él introdujo un segundo dedo y comenzó a moverlos más rápido, para placer de Krul-¡Aaah...ah...y-ya...estoy lista, p-puedes entrar!-Ahí fue cuando la confianza que había ganado Mika se desvaneció y comenzaron a invadirlo nuevamente los nervios. Krul notó eso e intentó ayudarlo; con sus dedos abrió un poco su vagina.-Debes meter aquí adentro tu miembro-de hecho esa era una información bastante básica, pero pensó que si lo decía animaría un poco más al rubio

-Entiendo-contestó.

Bajó su pantalón lo suficiente para liberar miembro, sorprendiéndose al notarlo más grande y caliente, incluso dolía. Tragó saliva y se introdujo lentamente dentro de Krul. Ella arqueó su espalda al sentir como él entraba y este liberó un gemido involuntario al sentir el calor rodeando su miembro; era una sensación extraña pero no por ello menos placentera. Por instinto, comenzó a moverse, un sentimiento de calor lo embargó y su cuerpo se estremeció frente al placer. Era distinto a beber sangre, ambas acciones eran placenteras pero muy distintas.

-¡Ah...aah...!-gemía Krul. En un movimiento, dejó expuesto su cuello y Mika en un arrebato, lo mordió y comenzó a chupar su sangre.-¡Aah...aaah...m-mm!-los gemidos aumentaron, los dos mayores placeres combinados eran maravillosos.

-K-Krul...-la llamó él, una vez que terminó de beber-Ah...ah...¿P-Puedo moverme más rápido?

-S-Si...-jadeó ella. Las embestidas aumentaron su velocidad y Krul tuvo la necesidad de aferrarse fuertemente a la espalda de él-¡Aaaah...aah...mmm...aaah!

Los intentos de Mika por mantenerse callado fueron inútiles ante la increíble y nueva sensación de placer que se expandía por todo su cuerpo. Se movía por instinto y pronto se unió a los gemidos de Krul, incluso si intentaba retenerlos, era inútil. Fue aumentado la fuerza y la velocidad de las embestidas sin darse cuenta, ahogándolos en un mar de placer que parecía no tener fin. Sin embargo, ese fin estaba a punto de llegar y Krul fue la primera en advertirlo.

-¡M-Mika!¡Aaaah!¡V-Voy a venirme!

-¡Y-Yo me estoy sintiendo extraño...ah...aah!

Las embestidas se hicieron más violentas y sus cuerpos chocaron con más rapidez. De pronto, ambos sintieron una explosión en sus cuerpos conjunto a un enorme placer, se habían corrido al unísono.

Mika sacó su miembro del interior de Krul y se acostó al lado de ella, respirando con dificultad. Krul se acercó hacia él jadeando y se recostó en su pecho agitado.

-N-Nada mal para un novato-dijo ella juguetonamente con su poco aliento. Mikaela se encontraba demasiado agitado como para responder, aparte de que tampoco se sentía capaz de retrucar una provocación así-Si tu quieres,podemos hacer esto cada vez que estés dispuesto.-Fue hasta él y beso sus labios,no esperaba jamas después de todos estos años encontrar nuevamente a alguien que se volviese tan importante para ella como su hermano mayor.-Mika-lo llamó-Te quiero. De verdad.

Él se quedó sorprendido unos instantes ante aquella declaración, ella se la había dicho muchas veces en su año de relación, pero no recordaba nunca que sus ojos se vieran tan serios como ahora. Eso último le dio el valor necesario para contestar.

-Yo también te quiero, Krul.-la besó delicadamente-De verdad.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

¡Al fin acabe! Creo que se cae de maduro el hecho de que nunca escribí esto, no solo por mis constantes repeticiones de esta afirmación, sino porque de seguro es el peor lemon que han leído en su vida.

Esta historia no estaba destinada a tener lemon por obvias razones, pero lo hice por ustedes. Algo más, quisiera hacerles una pregunta, para empezar nunca tuve planeado un final para esta historia porque mi idea era tener un fic eterno donde siempre haya MikaKrul (así me evito abrir otro o caer en los one-shots), pero realmente no se si eso es lo que quieren, así que acá va mi pregunta: ¿Quieren MikaKrul por siempre o me tengo que inventar un final pedorro para acabar con esta historia en determinado momento?

Y eso vendría a ser todo, aunque sé que sufrieron leyendo, les puedo asegurar (como consuelo)que yo sufrí más escribiéndolo, se que soy una exagerada pero a veces no podía escribir, me sentaba frente a la computadora y me sentía incapaz de continuar.


	13. ¡Viaje a la!¿Playa?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

El sueño para un vampiro no era igual que para un humano, estos último podían recrear sueños en base a la manifestación de su subconsciente, podían volver a aquellas horas de descanso divertidas y extravagantes aventuras o terribles pesadillas que los harían asustarse de cualquier sombra apenas se despertasen. Los vampiros sin embargo no disfrutaban de todo aquello, no necesitaban dormir y si lo hacían, era solo para olvidarse de su eterna vida por un par de horas, sin embargo, no había sueños ni nada por el estilo, solo era como cerrar los ojos y que al abrirlos hubiesen transcurrido varias horas. Generalmente optaban por dormir en ataúdes, se les hacían cómodos, escalofriantemente cómodos; un ataúd era la representación de la muerte y ellos ya estaban muertos pero paradojicamente condenados a una inmortal y aburrida vida, tal vez por eso los ataúdes les resultaban tan atractivos, tal vez era ahí donde en realidad deberían estar y no viviendo para siempre con una inagotable sed de sangre.

Las habitaciones de los vampiros contaban con una modesta cama humana y un ataúd, dependiendo de lo que querrían usar. Mika sabía de buena fe que Krul contaba con una cama mucho más grande y elegante que las que podían usar los vampiros de rango más bajo,bueno, no era de sorprenderse, ella era una progenitora y más importante aun, la reina de Sanguinem.

Ahora mismo, Mikaela se hallaba en su propia habitación, tendido sobre el colchón suave y estrecho del ataúd intentando conciliar el sueño. Los humanos a veces daban vueltas antes de poder dormirse, los vampiros sólo debían cerrar sus ojos y proponerselo, no existía algo como el insomnio para ellos.

Si no viviese por Krul y Yuu, tal vez no sería tan malo estar en ese ataúd, metros bajo tierra e inmerso en un sueño del que jamás podría despertar, de no ser por ellos, no tendría ya nada por lo que vivir, había perdido a su familia y se había convertido en el ser que más despreciaba, no tenía amigos ni le interesaba tenerlos, su vida era llana y aburrida, su condición como vampiro no le permitía sentir plenamente las emociones humanas, a menos que estas sean muy fuertes, como su odio por los humanos y los vampiros o como su gran amor por Krul y su hermano.

Pero...aunque fuese así, no estaría mal olvidarse de todo por un momento, cerrar los ojos y que todos sus pensamientos y sentimientos se desvanecieran frente al sueño, cuando se esta dormido no existen los problemas, no hay tristeza ni soledad, amor ni felicidad, solo había paz y la nada absoluta, tu conciencia esta dormida y todo lo que acontece en tu vida desaparece ¿no era acaso esa la razón por la que los vampiros dormían a pesar de no necesitarlo?

Mika cerró sus ojos y espero a que la ola de sueño lo arrastrase consigo, no tardaría mucho en estar desconectado de la realidad en la que vivía, de hecho, solo unos pocos minutos bastarían para que su consciencia-

-¡MIKA-CHAN!

La puerta de su habitación se abrió con un estruendo impresionante seguido de una chillona y desagradable voz que desgraciadamente reconocía. El impacto le hizo abrir los ojos de golpe y al intentarse levantarse chocó su brazo con la tapa del ataúd, haciendo que esta caiga sobre él.

Maldito Ferid...

-Mika-kun, es hora de levantarse~-aplaudió de tal manera que el rubio se estremeció en su lugar mientras los observaba con odio-¡Aja~!¡Que aterradora mirada!

-¿Qué quieres? Ya he terminado mis deberes.

Una cabecilla con un corto cabello marrón apareció detrás de Ferid.

-¡Mika-kun, vayamos a la playa!

-Amy...-murmuró el rubio-¿Qué estás haciendo tu aquí?

-Ewal-sama y Ferid-sama se han puesto de acuerdo para ir a la playa~-anunció la chica-¡Hoy el día esta precioso, es perfecto!

-...¿Pla...ya...?-repitió Mika. ¿En serio? No sabía que creer, ¿los vampiros yendo a la playa?¿Con su odio al sol? Aunque estuviesen protegidos por sus anillos el sol aún resultaba algo molesto, además el agua estaba contaminada por el virus , así que no podrían ir a una auténtica playa.

-Ya se lo que estás pensando, Mika-kun, pero no te preocupes, no es una playa del todo, sino una representación de ella-dijo Ferid.

-¿Eh?

-Ewal-sama cuenta en su castillo con una sala de realidad virtual-explicó Amy.-O algo así.Las paredes y el suelo no son comunes, pueden ser programadas para que muestren el paisaje que quieras ¿Increíble, no?

-¿Así que estás diciendo que programaremos esa habitación para que parezca que estamos en una playa?

-¡Si! Esa habitación puede volverse lo que sea, puedes estar tanto en el África como en el Polo Norte, ¡y es tan real!¡Cuenta incluso con un nivelador de temperatura para que puedas sentirte aún más inmerso!

-Todo esto tan de repente...suena tan-

-¿Extraño?-finalizó Ferid.-¿Qué importa eso?Según Ewal-sama esa habitación es increíblemente grande, bastará con poner una gran piscina, sillas y sombrillas para que parezca que estamos en una playa.

-¿Deberemos hacer todo eso nosotros?

-Ewal-sama ya le encargó eso a algunos de los vampiros de allá, estará listo para cuando lleguemos.

-Yo no estoy interesado en ir-sentenció Mika.

-¿Eh~?Pero Krul también ira ¿sabes?-dijo Ferid-¿Vas a dejarla sola?...¡Oh, ya entiendo!¿Esta es tu manera de darme luz verde para hacer avances y así convertirme en el segundo amante de ella?¡Que emoción! Yo sabía que me aceptarías en su relación ¡Muchas gracias, Mika-kun, eres un ángel!

-Cállate, mantente alejado de ella.

-¡Ajaja!¡Que miedo, que miedo!-rió Ferid-Pero ¿crees que puedes negarme algo?Recuerda tu lugar, niño.

-Cállate-repitió Mika, aún más enfadado.

-¡Bien, bien, la peleas entre amigos no son buenas~!-exclamó Amy, poniéndose frente a Ferid, de cara a Mikaela.-Ahora preparémonos para irnos, Mika-kun, lleva tu traje de baño.

-No es mi amigo y además ¿traje de baño? No tengo algo como eso.

-¡¿Eh~?!¡¿No tienes uno?!

-¿Por qué tendría uno...? Los vampiros no los necesitamos, de hecho toda esta situación es totalmente atípica para nuestra especie.

-Yo conservé el mio, puedo prestartelo por un rato.

-¿Qué dices? No hay forma de que use un traje de baño femenino...

-Bueno, podemos conseguirte uno si quieres, deben quedar algunos en los depósitos de los humanos, algunas cosas que ahora no pueden utilizarse las han guardado como "recuerdos" desde el virus. Considerando que ahora es imposible ir a la playa supongo que deben tener trajes de baño allí.

-Todo esto está yendo muy lejos...y ni siquiera dije que quería ir.

-Es obvio que irás-dijo Ferid de repente-No hay forma de que te despegues de Krul y menos ahora que Ewal-sama y yo iremos.

Mika estrechó sus ojos, denotando molestia.

-¿Cuando hay que ir?-preguntó, al fin.

-Mm~, se supone que dentro de una hora debemos reunirnos en la zona donde se encuentra el helicóptero privado de Krul-sama-dijo Amy-¿Sabes donde esta su helicóptero,cierto?

-Conoce cada detalle de Krul-respondió Ferid palmeandole el hombro, luego miró al rubio con burla-Cada detalle.

El joven vampiro intento reprimirlo,pero fue inútil,un tenue sonrojo le cubrió las mejillas y apartó la mirada antes de que Ferid lo viera.

-¡Ahora que ya se explicó todo preparémonos para ir a la playa~!-exclamó alegremente Amy.

-¿No dijiste que dentro de una hora nos debemos reunir?-preguntó Mikaela.

-Si, pero primero tenemos que conseguirte un traje de baño, Ferid-sama ya fue a los depósitos él puede acompañarte.

El rubio dirigió su mirada hacia el Séptimo Progenitor notando que este le sonreía alegremente como si hubiesen propuesto una excursión o algo así. Lo primero que se le paso por la cabeza fue negar la propuesta, pero si lo hacía no encontraría jamás esos depósitos y no podía renunciar al viaje a la "playa" si sabía que Krul estaría sola con dos parásitos como Ferid y Ewal.

-De acuerdo-aceptó.

-¡Yay!-aplaudió Ferid-Entonces apurémonos Mika-kun, en una hora debemos reunirnos, vamos, levántate, levántate~.

Acató la orden como pudo y siguió a Ferid, esperaba que no lo molestara tanto en aquel depósito...

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

-¡Guau!¡Ponte este, por favor!-le pidió Ferid, casi restregándole un traje de baño en la cara.

-¿Qué estas diciendo? Ese es muy pequeño.

-¡Resaltará lo mejor de ti!-exclamó, mirando su zona.

-Cállate-se dio la vuelta para seguir buscando.

-¡Oh, vamos!¿No quieres impresionar a Krul? Ahora es tu momento de brillar, chico lindo.

-...-prefirió concentrarse en su tarea que prestarle atención a las bromas del vampiro.

-Por otro lado, estos depósitos son realmente enormes-habló Ferid, volviendo a su tono habitual.

-Sirven para poner todas las cosas inservibles en este nuevo mundo ¿cierto? Es natural que sea grande.

-Tal vez conservan estos artículos con la esperanza de que su mundo se reconstruya de nuevo-rió-Me parece una tarea imposible para los codiciosos humanos. Su avaricia tiende a destruir todo lo bello, la naturaleza es un claro ejemplo de eso-pensó-...Aunque...los humanos no son tan débiles,a pesar del virus y de haberse puesto en contra de Dios aún siguen unos cuantos en este mundo...

-¿Dios?-preguntó confundido el rubio.

-Bueno, bueno, no es algo de lo que debamos preocuparnos, son solo presas para nuestra especie, mientras pueden seguir proveernos de sangre no tenemos que interesarnos por ellos.

-A mi me parece que tu si estás interesado en ellos-replicó.

-¡Ajaja! ¡Dices cosas muy divertidas, Mika-kun! Yo solo me preocupo por lo que me parece interesante y creo que hasta cierto punto los humanos lo son, pero son como animales inferiores a nosotros si lo piensas. Como las vacas o cerdos para ellos, para nosotros son solo una fuente de alimento y no debemos porque tener respeto hacia ellos o darles un trato especial ya que somos superiores.

Mika no estaba de acuerdo con lo que Ferid planteaba e incluso sospechaba que este no lo estaba del todo, sin embargo, no objeto nada y decidió cambiar de tema.

-Esta algo desordenado este depósito, las prendas están mezcladas, muchas de ellas involucran al agua ya que esta contaminada, mira, hace un rato me encontré un traje de buzo.

-Será algo difícil buscar aquí-le siguió la corriente el vampiro mayor-Primero intentemos separar los trajes de baño y luego veremos cual te queda.

-Puede que lleguemos algo tarde...

-No se irán sin nosotros. Ahora apúrate y busca bien.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Llegando con solo una demora de diez minutos, se reunieron y el viaje hacia las tierras de Ewal se dio exitosamente. A pesar de que había accedido a ir, Krul ahora se mostraba algo seca y cada tanto dirigía alguna mirada a Amy, Mika se sintió tentado a preguntarle que le pasaba pero estaban rodeados por los demás y tal vez ella no querría hablar con tanta gente alrededor.

Ewal los guió rápidamente hacia su castillo y hacia la habitación especial. Al adentrarse en ella, Mika se maravilló silenciosamente, era incluso mejor de lo que hubiese esperado, casi parecía que estaban en una auténtica playa de no ser porque la "arena" que pisaban era solo un dibujo del suelo, ni siquiera se sentían los granitos ni nada, lógicamente no podrían ni hacer un castillo.

Las reposeras y las toallas estaban bien ordenadas y cada uno tenía asignado lo suyo, el termostato mostraba que estaban a una temperatura de 30 grados, aunque no servía de nada ya que los vampiros no sentían la temperatura. La imagen de la playa que los rodeaba era interrumpida por una puerta, Ewal señaló que esas eran para cambiarse las ropas, ya que Ferid se mostró tan emocionado para cambiarse, los hombres la usaron primero.

Luego de que las chicas se cambiaron, por alguna razón, Krul se veía aún más angustiada y de mal humor que antes. Pero Mika no pudo preguntarle nada por los gritos de Amy y Ferid al lanzarse sobre la enorme pileta y arrastrarlo con ellos.

Debía admitir que el agua se sentía realmente bien y parecía que todos a excepción de Krul lo disfrutaban, Ferid nadaba y Amy y Ewal jugaban entre ellos lanzándose agua. Mikaela solo se había quedado parado en el medio sin saber bien que hacer, si no estaba a solas con su pareja, se abstenía de abrirse más, aunque lo deseara un poco no podía romper su imagen y unirse al juego de lanzarse agua.

Más allá de todo eso, Krul se veía realmente angustiada mientras observaba a Amy ¿sería que ella también querría jugar al juego de lanzarse agua? Bueno, si era por ella, Mika podría romper su imagen. Comenzó a acercarse a la Reina pero antes de lograr su cometido, Amy se lanzó hacia él y se subió a su espalda.

-¡Juguemos a los caballitos, Mika-kun!

-¡Eh!-le lanzó una mirada de soslayo a Krul pero ahora esta parecía verdaderamente furiosa.-L-Lo siento, Amy, no puedo jugar ahora.

-¿Por qué~? Todos vinimos a divertirnos, saca tu cara de amargado y juguemos.

-Tal vez más tarde-le dijo para calmarla.

-De acuerdo ¡pero me lo debes!-se bajo de este y nadó hasta su amo, gracias a eso, Mikaela pudo seguir su camino hasta su pareja.

-¿Qué te sucede, Krul?-le preguntó-¿Quieres jugar a al-?-fue interrumpido por sorpresivo abrazo de ella.-¿Q-Qué pasa? Creí que debíamos ser discretos...

-...Los pechos de Amy son realmente grandes ¿no?

-...¿Qué?

-A diferencia de mi...ella tuvo la suerte de por lo menos detener su edad biológica en una buena etapa...

-Eh...-¿qué se suponía que debía decir? No entendía a donde quería llegar. Krul se apretó un poco más hacia él y este se sonrojo un poco al sentir los pequeños pechos de ella.

-...Aunque no tenga un cuerpo como el de Amy...Soy la más linda para ti ¿cierto?

Krul no se oía tan confiada, un signo raro y muy poco frecuente de debilidad en su persona. Los ojos rojos lo escrutaron, atentos a una respuesta.

-Claro que si-respondió, acariciando su cabeza. Aunque quitó la mano rápidamente al darse cuenta de que estaban en público.

Los ojos algo temerosos e inseguros de Krul cambiaron para mostrar una mirada alegre y aliviada.

-¿E-En serio?-se despegó de él y le dio la espalda-Por supuesto que ya lo sabía.-Su tono volvió al habitual y Mika sonrió internamente al ver que ella estaba bien-Por cierto,no te queda mal el traje de baño, aunque no creo que se adapte a tus gustos.

-Era lo que había, de hecho muchas parecían ser más del estilo de Ferid.

-¡Agh! Los humanos tienen un gusto horrible.

-Eso parece, por cierto ¿cómo conseguiste tu traje de baño? Parece ser bastante único.

-Gracias-sonrió complacida-Lo tengo hace un tiempo,unos pocos años en realidad, me lo había mandado a hacer secretamente.

-¿Por qué?

-No sé-se encogió de hombros-Tal vez tenía una vaga esperanza de ir a la playa contigo a solas algún día.

-¿Me querías desde hace años?

-Y creo que es muy de mi estilo-continuó Krul, ignorándolo. Mika sonrió y lo dejó pasar.

-Si, te queda bien.

-¿Mm~?¿Así que me veo bien~?-le sonrió picaramente.

-Tal vez debamos nadar o unirnos a los juegos para aprovechar el tiempo aquí-dijo Mika, mirando hacia otro lado.

Krul sonrió y consideró que era justo dejarlo pasar.

-Si,después de todo quería venir contigo, es mejor aprovecharlo.

-¿Hay algo en particular que quieras hacer?-preguntó él.

-Nada que no suene infantil-admitió.

-Creo que esta vez podría ser infantil si así lo quieres.

-Puedes decir eso pero no creo que el recuerdo de ti actuando como un niño se borre de la mente de Ferid.

-De todas formas encontrará algo de que burlarse, es lo mismo-contestó algo resignado.

-Mm~¿es así? Entonces~¿puedo elegir un juego?

-Si, haremos lo que quieras.

-¡Juguemos con pistolas de agua!

-Guau...eso fue inesperadamente muy infantil.

-Pero dijiste que haríamos lo que yo quisiera, no puedes retractarte ahora-respondió ella, divertida.-Le pediré a Ewal que nos traiga unas pistolas, seguramente debe tener algunas, dijo que trajo artefactos de todo tipo para hacer lo más ameno posible esta reunión.

-De acuerdo-requirió de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no fruncir el ceño cuando ella mencionó a Ewal. Ya casi se había vuelto un hábito en él hacerlo.

-¡Vuelvo en un momento!

Mika observó a Krul alejarse alegremente, parecía realmente feliz de que él hubiese aceptado su propuesta. Verla en ese estado alegro al rubio, vendría bien alejarse por un rato de los pensamientos complicados y pesimistas en los que habitualmente estaba sumergido y actuar, por lo menos por unas horas, como si nada más que ellos dos existieran.

Aunque claro...debería soportar las burlas de Ferid durante y después de este día.

"Bueno, no esta mal actuar como un niño de vez en cuando" pensó, cuando Krul puso en sus manos la pistola de agua cargada.

-Solo para dejar las cosas claras, no quiero que llores cuando yo gane-dijo ella.

-No creo ser yo el que acabará llorando-le respondió él.

-Oh~¡me gusta esa actitud! Si das una buena pelea, puede que te recompense esta noche-contestó con un suave tono seductor.

-¡E-Eh...!-desvió la mirada enojado y sonrojado, sorprendido por ese ataque sorpresa, algo que le vino maravilloso a Krul, quien aprovechó su distracción y le tiró agua de lleno en la cara.-¡Wah!¡Cof, cof...ah...eso...cof...es jugar sucio!-tosió.

-¡Todo se vale en la guerra y en el amor!-exclamó, poniéndose nuevamente en posición de ataque.

-Si así están las cosas...-comenzó a apuntar a la Reina.

Justo cuando iban a comenzar una masacre, la fastidiosa voz de Ferid los interrumpió.

-¡Guau~!¿Van a jugar una guerra con pistolas de agua?¡Parecen unos chiquillos!-ambos los miraron con odio-¡Que miedo dan para ser tan infantiles! Aunque no me desagrada particularmente ese lado...¿Puedo jugar yo también~?

-No-respondieron al unísono.

-¡Eh~!¡Que crueles! ¿Cómo pueden dejar al tercer integrante de este triángulo amoroso fuera?

-¿Triángulo amoroso?-preguntó desconcertada Krul-No existe nada como eso ahora.

-¡No lo puedo creer!¡Mika-kun!¿No acordamos que la compartirías conmigo?

-Nunca acordamos algo como eso-respondió el rubio secamente.-Desaparece.

-...-Ferid lo observó seriamente por un rato, luego volteó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja hacia los otros dos vampiros que nadaban por ahí-¡Amy-chan~!¡Ewal-sama~!¿No quieren jugar a una guerra de pistolas de agua con nosotros~?Krul-sama y Mika-kun están muy emocionados por jugar con ustedes también.

-¡¿Qu-?!-exclamó enojada Krul. "¡¿Cómo se atreve?! ¡Esta era mi oportunidad para pasar un buen rato jugando sola con Mika! ¡Maldito bastardo!...Además si le digo que a Ewal que no venga quedaré mal...¡Argh!¡Mataré a Ferid cuando todo esto termine!". Dirigió una mirada a Mika y notó que este tenía una expresión consternada, definitivamente no iba a perdonar a Ferid por hacer que su pareja haga una cara de dolor como esa.

-¡Yei~!Mika-kun ¿finalmente vas a jugar con nosotros?-preguntó emocionada Amy-¿Y me harás caballito como prometiste?

-No recuerdo haber prometido nada así...

-¡Claro que sí! Dijiste que me harías caballito más tarde.

-No quiero.

-¡¿Qué~?!-exclamó triste. Se acercó a él a una distancia prudente y comenzó a arrojarle olas de agua furiosamente.-¡Rompiste tu promesa!

-¡Cof, cof!¡Ya basta!-se quejó Mikaela entre toses, parecía que hoy todo el mundo estaba empecinado con ahogarlo-E-Esta bien ¡cof, cof! Lo haré, pero solo por un rato-inmediatamente, el casi tsunami que le estaban tirando se detuvo.

-¡Viva!¡Viva!-festejó la joven de corto cabello castaño oscuro-¡Ah! Ya que me harás caballito, ¿por qué Ewal-sama no carga a Krul-sama?

-¿Qué?-preguntaron Mika y Krul al mismo tiempo.

-¡Claro! ¡Será un duelo entre dos parejas! Mika-kun y Ewal-sama nos cargaran y entre nosotras será la batalla de agua, ellos dos serán como nuestras piernas. El equipo que derribe al otro gana.

-Suena bien, es una idea perfecta para unos mocosos de siete años pero puedo prestarme al juego-comentó Krul con expresión aburrida, aunque Mika sabía que esa propuesta había despertado su sentido competitivo. Además, ella misma era la que había propuesto jugar a la guerra de agua en primer lugar...era algo descarado que llamara a la idea de Amy infantil.

-¡Genial~!¡Comencemos~, sujétame bien, Mika-kun!-exclamó Amy, subiéndose de repente sobre la espalda de este.

-¡Espera un momento!¿Cuándo acordamos que Mika iría contigo?-preguntó enfadada Krul.

-Él aún debe cumplir la promesa de hacerme caballito, esto es lo más cercano a eso. Además sospecho de que si no aprovecho esta oportunidad Mika-kun huirá de mi...

-...Hagamos esto de una vez-resolvió el rubio.

Fueron hasta una zona donde el agua no era tan alta, así podrían caminar con un poco más de facilidad. Mikaela se inclinó para Amy se subiese mejor y tuviese más estabilidad, por defecto, Krul se subió encima de Ewal; ambas chicas con las armas cargadas. Desde su perspectiva Mika pudo notar que la mirada de Krul era "matar o morir", parecía que se estaba tomando ese juego demasiado en serio. Giró un poco la cabeza para divisar a Ferid, pero contrario a lo que esperaba, él solo los observaba tranquilamente desde un punto de la piscina más lejano.

-¡El primero que caiga es el perdedor!-anunció Amy, apuntando contra la reina-Mika-kun...definitivamente no vamos a perder, así que controla tus piernas y no te caigas-la voz de ella sonaba más seria de lo normal, parece que no solo Krul se tomaba estas cosas en serio.

La guerra comenzó. Lo que al principio parecía ser una batalla de agua impulsiva y alocada pronto se fue convirtiendo en una pelea más estratégica, donde solo se lanzaba agua cuando se necesitaba y aprovechaban el momento donde su rival cargaba para intentar desestabilizarlo tirándole un combo mortal de agua.

El hecho de tener a dos chicas competitivas sobre sus hombros no era nada fácil para Mika y Ewal, al ser sus "piernas" eran constantemente reprendidos por ellas al no "avanzar lo suficientemente rápido"

-¡Agh!Se me acabo el agua, Ewal, vayamos a recargar-ordenó Krul.

-Entendido-respondió este.

-¡Más rápido!

-Si, si...

Se alejaron del centro de la piscina para darle más tiempo a su pistola de cargarse antes de el otro equipo arremeta contra ellos.

-¡Mika-kun, es nuestra oportunidad!-exclamó Amy-¡Ve velozmente hacia ellos, yo los destruiré!

El rubio obedeció y se movió lo más rápido que pudo, lo cual no era mucho considerando que estaba en el agua y con una vampira en los hombros.

-Se trabó la tapa de la pistola-dijo alarmado Ewal-No puedo abrirla sin romperla en el proceso.

-¡¿Que?! ¡Vamos, Ewal tu puedes! Van a alcanzarnos dentro de poco

El equipo contrario se acercaba a "toda velocidad", con Amy ya apuntándole a Krul con una mirada casi desquiciada, de no ser porque solo llevaba agua se vería peligrosa.

-¡Se están acercando! ¡Date prisa!-lo apuró Krul.

-¡Jeje! ¡La victoria es nuestra!-dijo Amy-¡Prepárate!¡Súper Combo Mortal!

-¡NO!

Ya cuando parecía imposible esquivar aquel ataque y que la victoria estaba asegurada para Mika y Amy, cierto vampiro se entrometio en la guerra.

-Awww~-suspiró Ferid a la distancia-Que resultado tan aburrido...pongamos algo de emoción~.

Ferid levantó con delicadeza su dedo índice y suavemente envió una ligera pero potente ola de agua que hizo tropezar a Mika y por consiguiente tirar a Amy y que ambos cayeran sobre sus enemigos, perdiendo la pelea...

-¡Mika-kun! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan torpe~?-preguntó Amy enfadada, inflando las mejillas.

-¡No es mi culpa! Algo en el agua me hizo tropezar-se explicó Mikaela.

-¡Ganamos, ganamos!-festejaron Ewal y Krul tomandose de las manos y girando felices.

-Algo paso debajo del agua...no es mi culpa-habló Mika, viendo como Amy metía la mitad de la cabeza en el agua y hacia burbujas con su boca de a frustración.

-¡Ngh~!-comenzó a pegar puñetazos en el agua provocando que todos fueran salpicados por su furia-¡No, no, no, no, no, no,no,no!

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll  
-No sabía que Amy podía ser tan competitiva-murmuró Krul, recostada en el desnudo pecho de Mika.

-Bueno...Fue algo divertido-respondió este, acariciando sus rosados cabellos.  
Luego de la batalla de agua y de poder calmar a Amy, todos se habían reunido para merendar algo antes de volver a sus respectivas tierras. Ferid se había estado burlando todo el tiempo tanto de Mika como de Krul durante el viaje de regreso. Lo único bueno de eso y por lo que el rubio le estaba agradecido, era de que eso le había valido de excusa a la Reina para tener relaciones, que en palabras de ella era para "olvidarse por un momento de la existencia de ese repugnante bicho".

-...Hey Mika...-lo llamó-...A veces pienso que este tipo de cosas estarían bien si fueran cotidianas.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No preocuparse por las obligaciones, olvidar los problemas y solo interesarse en divertirse y pasarlo bien...incluso aunque sea una patética guerra de agua.

-Tu eras la primera en estar emocionada por eso.

-Jajaja-se removió un poco y lo miró de frente-Cuando encontremos a nuestros hermanos, seguro que todo sera mejor. No creo poder dejar mi puesto como Reina, pero podremos vivir mejor y seguramente seremos más felices-dijo alegremente Krul-Nosotros siendo una pareja y viviendo junto a nuestros hermanos...no hay nada que podría hacerme más feliz.

-A mi también-le sonrió besando su frente-Aunque se ve algo lejano ahora-admitio.

-No seas tan pesimista-lo golpeó suavemente en broma-Lo haremos realidad.

Se incorporó levemente y ambos unieron sus labios en un beso.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ya publique! Al fin! Llevaba mucho tiempo sin computadora ni datos, era como si me hubiesen cortado las manos. No me voy a alargar más, la próxima que actualizaré será 4 Meses. Nos vemos!


End file.
